digital flame
by Madalin459
Summary: dupa coliziunea dintre atacurile lui ashura si indra acesta a fost aruncat intr-o alta dimensiune acum acesta va incerca sa isi protejeze niua casa de cei ce vor sa o puna in pericol .
1. Chapter 1

dupa ce ashura a ajuns la valea sfarsitului acesta a incercat sa il faca pe indra sa se razgandeasca dar indra care era cu spale intorcanduse si surprinzandul pe ashura ia raspuns ca nu doreste sa se intoarca in sat lasandul pe ashura dezamagit si furios amintandusi prin ce el si prieteni sai au trecut pentru al il aduce acasa

CE a strigat el devenind furios

cum poti spune asta dupa tot ce am facut pentru tine

ei nu a fost asta frumos din partea voastra a raspuns el .dar acum nu mai conteaza pentru ca voi pleca pentru a obtine putere ,ashura atunci ne mai putand sa isi stapineasca furia a sarit dupa statuia sa pe cea a fratelui sau punandul la pamint .acesta a inceput sa il loveasca dar spre surprinderea sa loviturile sale nu aveau efect indra vazand asta la lovit trimitandul dupa statuia sa cu o singura lovitura .cand indra a realizat acesta a inebunit vrand si mai mult din puterea ce o avea .ashura care era sub apa a realizat ca fratele sau era schimbat si ca acesta inca odata merge spre intuneric asa ca dupa ce sa ridicat sa indreptat cu viteza spre indra incepind sa il loveasca dar loviturile sale chiar daca erau puternice nu erau menite pentru a distruge deoarece ashura nu a vrut sa faca asta dorind mai mult sa afle ce vroia fratele sau dar realizand ca indra nu ii va arata mila ashura a creat clone pentru a incerca sa il opreasca pe indra . indra vazand ca ashura a creat clone avand sharinganul activ sa indreptat cu viteza spre ashura care era in spatele clonelor sale

ha a raspuns el cu un zambet superior ce rost are sa te ascunzi zero va fi in tot deauna zero

chiar asa a fost rraspunsul lui ashura care chiar daca era calm adevarul era ca era foarte enervat de reprosul lui indra realizand ca nu mai e ceea ce era cu mult timp in urma

chiar asa ei bine sa sti ca nu mai sunt ceea ce eram inainte

da sigur oricum nu conteaza a raspuns el indreptanduse spre ashura care la evitat cu usurinta indra realizand ce fratele sau a facut a ramas surprins pentru un moment dar concentranduse asupra luptei acesta la impins pe fratele sau piuna in piciorul statui fratelui sau acesta vrand sa il atace sa strecurat in spatele sau luand un kunai ashura realizand ca unul din kunaiurile sale a fost luat sa pregatit pentru atac care a venit rapid .fiind aruncat in apa

ha asta e tot ce poti naruto a fost raspunsul sau catre el .pentru ca daca asta e tot ceea ce poti atunci nu voi avea nicio problema sa termin lupta asta . araspuns el fiind sigur ca fratele sau va fi infrant

nu fi atat de sigur a raspuns ashura fiind pregatit sa lupte mai departe

hn chiar asa ? a raspuns el arogant

da chiar asa indra

da atunci ce ar fi sa testam asta hm a fost raspunsul sau si formand semnele tehnici sale sa indreptat catre ashura care a parat cu tehnica sa trimitandui pe cei doi la pamint

indra era furios vazand ca atacul sau a fost respins si ridicanduse sa indreptat spre statuia sa pentru a incerca din nou .ashura care la randul sau sa ridicat vazand ca fratele sau era serios a devenit si el fiind pregatit pentru atacul fratelui sau care a fost rapid

se pare ca nu va fi usor nu indra a raspuns fratele sau

hn nu fi atat de sigur tu a raspuns el venind foarte aproape de ashura care era pregatit de atac fiind in defensiva indra vazand ca fratele sau stia ca va fi atacat a format o tehnica de foc pentru a il distrage . distragere care a functionat de oarece ashura chiar daca a vazut atacul acesta sa ferit dar a fost prea tarziu fiind luat prin surprindere de al doilea atac care la lovit direct in umar .

ei bine ia te uita se pare ca diversiunea mea a mers ia spus indra tinandul acum pe ashura care amintindusi toate aventurile prin care cei doi au trecut impreuna a inceput sa fie invaluit intr-o chakra rosie creeind o explozie care la impins pe indra care era complet socat vazandul pe fratele sau invaluit de o chakra rosie si avand putere

se pare ca nu am de ales a raspuns el ei bine daca asta vrei indra atunci asta voi face a continuat el lasandul pe fratele sau sa se intrebe ce avea de gand ashura citindui gandurile ia raspuns . daca vrei sa sti ce am de gand atunci iti voi arata . si spunand asta a continuat .alastor se pare ca nu mai avem de ales

esti sigur de asta a a fost raspunsul unei voci pe care indra nu a auzito si era curios .dar a fost intrerupt cand transmigrantul blond a raspuns . da sunt sigur pina la urma nu avem de ales

da asa se pare prea bine atunci a raspuns alastor iar ashura fiind de acord a continuat . eliberare .indra cand a auzit discutia celor doi a inceput sa se intrebe ce secrete fostul sau prieten ascundea dar a fost intrerupt atunci cand acesta a inceput sa se schimbe parul sau devenind din blond purpuriu impreuna de culoarea focului impreuna cu ochi sai . indra vazand transformarea a ramas uimit intrebanduse ce sa intamplat cu fostul sau prieten dar tot odata era si furios realizand ca avea mai multa putere de cat credea .

ce naiba esti a intrebat el vazandul in noua sa forma

ashura auzind intrebarea ia raspuns privindul cu ochi sai purpuri

sunt prietenul tau si sa sti ca nu te voi lasa sa pleci daca chiar asta vrei atunci nu voi avea de ales am sa te opresc aici si acum ia raspuns el ochi sai purpuri intensificanduse si flacarile sale intensificanduse

o da nu cred naruto a raspuns el .iar ashura vazand ca nu poate sa il convinga a scos o mantie neagra pe care a pus-o peste jacheta sa de culoare oranj incepind sa il atace .indra avand sharinganul a putut citi atacurile dar a avut un timp foarte greu in a le evita fiind lovit de ele .ashura vazand ca atacurile sale aveau efect fiind in forma sa de ceata a focului continuat trimitandul pe indra in peretele de langa staruia sa .

bine ajunge revinoti odata bine

ce ? ce tot spui acolo de ce nu taci o data ia raspuns el

tu nu intelegi ce simt tu ai fost singur de la inceput

da asta asa este dar stiu ce simti chiar mai bine de cat crezi .

chiar asa ? si de ce spui asta a intrebat fratele sau nu cred ca sti ce simt

prea bine daca spui tu .dar sa sti ca te voi opri oricum

de ce naruto de ce vrei sa mergi atat de departe

pentru ca esti prietenul si fratele meu si tin la tine iar gandul ca vrei sa pleci la o persoana ca si orochimaru dupa tot ce sa intamplat nu e drept dar tu deja ai decis ca vei pleca asa ca nu mai pot sa te conving asa ca vom lupta indra daca asta e singura cale sa te opresc atunci asta voi face ia raspuns el fiind determinat sa il operasca pe indra

se pare ca suntem de aceeasi parere asa ca pentru a obtine putere te voi infrange mai intai

asta nu se va intampla indra ia raspuns ashura eliberandusi sabia din yougasa .indra vazand ca ashura are o sabie a fost intrigat dar nu a comentat si pregatinduse sa indreptat spre fratele sau si a incercat sa il loveasca .ashura vazand intentia sa ferit respunzand cu un atac propriu care la luat prin surprindere pe indra . dupa ce indra a primit lovitura acesta a raspuns cu urmatoarea pe care ashura a evitat-o foarte usor infuriindul pe fratele sau .lupta a durat foarte mult timp devenind din ce in ce mai distructiva lasandui pe ashura si indra in pozitii diferite cu acesta devenind foarte obosit si fara multe obtiuni ashura fiind in regula

asta e imposibil a raspuns indra gafaind datorita oboselii

nu nu este a raspuns ashura care era linga fratele sau pregatit cu o noua lovitura pe care indra nu a putut sa o pareze fiind aruncat langa statuia fratelui sau . insa nu inainte de a arunca o mingie de foc catre el mingie pe care a evitat-o foarte usor datorita puterilor sale insa kurama dorind ca ashura sa nu fie ranit la invaluit pe acesta in chakra sa dar fara sa il influenteze .indra uitanduse la chakra rosie a fost surprins insa a ramas complet socat cand la vazut pe kurama in spatele sau .acesta a vrut sa continue lupta dar realizand ca abia se poate misca acesta si a folosit semnul blestemat lasand puterea malefica sa il posede transformandul in monstru .fratele sau vazand ca indra a devenit un monstru sa pregatit pentru un ultim atac

ei bine asta e baieti a spus ashura catre alastor si kurama care au fost de acord sfatuindul sa aiba grija .ashura intelegand mesajul ia asigurat pe cei doi ca va fi in regula si formand in mana sa tehnica tatalui sau sa indreptat catre indra .fratele sau facand acelasi lucru cei doi au creeat o sfera enorma de chakra fiind in centrul sferei indra a incercat sa il atace pe ashura vrand sa il loveasca in piept dar ashura folosind o metoda nerestrictionata a creeat un scut intorcand atacul fratelui sau asupra sa oprindul pentru un moment .dupa ce indra si a revenit din socul cauzat de propriul atac acesta a incercat sa atace inca odata dar fiind foarte obosit acesta a fost oprit .insa datorita faptului ca sfera pe care el si fratele sau au creeat-o ashura a fost aruncat intr-un rift creeat de coliziunea celor doua atacuri trimitandul intr-o alta dimensiune .

intretimp dupa ce sfera sa disipit indra care era singur acum a cazut la pamint insa dupa cateva secunde acesata a plecat indreptanduse spre orochimaru .kakashi care a vazut chakra care a fost eliberata sa grabit indreptanduse spre locul unde studenti sai au luptat dar cand a ajuns a fost surprins vazand distrugerea cauzata dar a fost si mai surprins cand a vazut ca nu era nici un semn de ashura sau fratele sau indra . atunci kakashi a fost foarte dezamagit de sine .pakun simtind distresul emotional la intrebat

urma lui sasuke va disparea .

da dar cred ca nu mai are rost deja probabil fiind in drum spre orochimaru .pai si ce facem atunci .sti ca va trebui sa raportezi asta nu ?

da stiu a raspuns el .iar pakun vazand ca era hotarat nu a continuat .kakashi inainte de a pleca a aruncat o ultima privire asupra locului unde ashura si fratele sau au luptat inca odata si sa indreptat spre sat fiind pregatit pentru ce se va intampla odata ce tsunade va afla ca misiunea a fost un esec .

ashura dupa ce a fost aruncat in portalul care sa format acesta impreuna cu alastor si kurama au ajuns intr-un loc complet diferit fata de dimensiunea pe care cei trei o stiau asa ca acesta fiind comfuz datorita imprejurimilor sa retras spre acoperisul unei cladiri insa nu inainte de a se intoarce la normal .

hei alastor a intrebat el iar lordul era pregatit sa raspunda

da ? sti cumva unde ne aflam a intrebat el privind asupra orasului

din pacate nu dar cred ca stiu unde ne aflam exact

oh chiar asa ? a fost raspunsul primit ashura devenind curios

da cred ca ne aflam in japonia sa fiu mai exact in unul din districtele orasului tokio

ce ? a raspuns ashura .dar asta e .a continuat el dar sa oprit amintindusi evenimentele luptei sale cu indra . oh nu doar nu crezi ca coliziunea dintre mine si indra a creeat un rift iar acum am ajuns aici nu ?

din pacate ma tem ca da si sa sti ca kurama e de aceeasi parere

ma gindeam eu mersi baieti ei bine acum ce vom face .sugerez sa ne familiarizam cu orasul mai intai si apoi poate vom gasi un loc unde vom sta sa sti ca nu e important pentru mine daca vom merge prin oras sau vom pleca dar sa sti ca ar trebui sa gasesti un loc unde sa stai

da mersi voi face asta ei a raspuns el se pare ca o noua aventrura va incepe . sa mergem alastor kurama . au fost ultimele sale cuvinte inainte de a pleca .


	2. Chapter 2

la cateva zile de la sosirea sa in oras ashura a inceput sa se familiarizeze cu orasul plimbanduse in cautarea unei case dar nu a fost o cautare fara evenimente .oh nu ci a fost opusul si de ce ? simplu pentru ca ashura a ajutat atunci cand cineva era in pericol lasand multe persoane care erau la locul unde cate un incident era in desfasurare surprinse intrebanduse cine era tanarul blond dar de fiecare data acesta isi spunea doar numele plecand .asa ca dupa cele cateva zile care au trecut ashura era cunoscut in oras .de fapt chiar asta sa intamplat si dupa ce acesta sa trezit continund sa se familiarizeze cu noua sa casa ceea ce era destul de surprinzator era faptul ca de si ashura era intr-o alta dimensiune acesta a aceptat situatia foarte usor dar dupa toate aventurile pe care le a avut in cele cinci natiuni acesta a realizat ca nu are de ce sa se planga de situatia in care se afla acum .asa ca tanara ceata a focului dupa ce a oprit inca un incident in care cei care erau in jur au fost uimiti de cat de repede ceata focului sa ocupat de problema

uh sincer ce e cu orasul asta a raspuns el fiind surprins de ce se intampla in oras si de faptul ca cei care trebuiau sa se ocupe de ceea ce sa ocupat el se miscau foarte incet

ei nu te poti plange adica tu esti cel care atrage atentia asupra sa

a raspuns alastor

da stiu alastor a raspuns ashura mergand fara a se opri intr-un loc anume

dar ce vrei sa fac sa ignor ce se intampla adica sti si tu ca nu vreau sa ma limitez doar la vanatoarea de denizeni

da stiu sa sti ca tu si mama ta sunteti singurele cete ale focului care sunt diferite fata de cele din trecut .

pai asta asa e dar lasand asta si vorbind de denizeni sa sti ca sunt surprins ca nu multe persoane din oras sunt torte sau au devenit torte pina acum

asta asa e probabil ca denizeni nu vin prea des in acest oras sau poate ca chiar daca vin sunt opriti de cete ale focului ca si tine .

asta asa e adica am fost atacati de stul de des in aceste zile dar nu e ceva ce ar trebui sa ma ingrijorez dar a continuat el gandinduse la evenimentele ce sau intamplat de cand a sosit in oras

dar ce ai ceva sa imi spui ? a intrebat lordul lumii purpuri devenind ingrijorat

ashura la inceput a inceput sa se gandeasca la ceea ce parea a fi un joc foarte popular care era jucat de copii din oras .

ei bine poti sa imi spui la ce tegandesti ?

sincer sa fiu alastor nu prea stiu ce pot sa iti spun dar sunt sigur ca ceva nu este in ordine

te gandesti cumva la jocul acela numit digimon ?

da se pare ca mi ai citit gandurile . sincer sa fiu e doar un joc dar dupa tot ce am trecut impreuna pina acum cine stie .

da dar doar ca sa fim siguri cred ca va trebui sa fim mai atenti adica nu stim sigur daca e un joc sau e mai mult de atat .asta e o idee foarte buna ,

da si am o idee .

te gandesti la acelasi lucru ?

da . a raspuns ashura .nu e o idee rea daca te gandesti adica baiatul este un fan si joaca jocul asa ca nu e o idee rea sa fim cu ochi pe el .

asa e dar va trebui sa asteptam pentru asta a raspuns ashura care simtind prezenta unui denizen a plecat in directia sigiliului care era activat . odata ajuns in sigilul care a fost format ashura care era acum in forma sa de ceata a focului a aparut in fata denizenului

huh? ce a raspuns denizenul simtindui prezenta

oh ia te uita o ceata a focului huh?

da si ce e cu asta a raspuns ashura fiind pregatit de lupta

ha se pare ca sunt norocos a raspuns denizenul

oh chiar asa nu te gandi amice a raspuns ashura eliberandusi sabia din yougasa care era peste jacheta sa . ha nu fi atat de sigur ca vei reusi amice eu sunt unul dintre cei mai puternici denizeni din lumea purpurie ia spus denizenul .oh chiar asa atunci de ce nu am auzit de tine

ha tu crezi ca imi pierd timpul cu cei din lumea purpurie sa sti ca eu sunt diferit fata de restul

chiar asa ? a fost raspunsul cetei focului

da desigur ceata a focului sau sa iti spun vanatorul cu parul de foc si ochii arzatori

ce ? cum de imi sti titlul . ha tu crezi ca nu stiu de alastor ?

oh deci tu esti ma intrebam unde ai disparut

hei il cunosti alastor ?

da se poate spune si asa ai grija e foarte puternic

da bine mersi alastor a fost raspunsul cetei focului care intorcindusi atentia catre oponentul sau a inceput sa analizeze ce poate sa faca .denizenul vazand ca ashura analiza a zambit

se pare ca nu esti ca si cetele focului pe care le am intalnit pina acum dar nu conteaza tot te voi infrange si apoi denizenul a inceput sa atace ashura observand atacul cu usurinta sa ferit usor lovindusi inamicul din spate cu o lovitura puternica denizenul simtind lovitura a fost trimis la pamint fiind cauzata o explozie in sigiliul unde luptau cei doi dar totusi chiar daca denizenul era la pamint acesta si a revenit usor ashura a fost surprins dar nu a lasat asta sa il distraga realizand ca daca vrea sa isi infranga oponentul va trebui sa atace cu forta asa ca folosind flacarile acesta a format mai multe mini si a atacat livrand lovituri multiple asupra oponentului sau .denizenul nu a realizat asta de cat prea tarziu fiind aruncat in peretele unei cladiri cauzand o explozie infrangandul de asemenea .ashura vazand ca oponentul sau nu a mai putut lupta acesta sa pregatit sa plece dar a fost inrerupt de oponentul sau .

stai ? esti sigur ca vrei sa pleci adica sti ca sunt un denizen nu ? sti ce inseamna asta cu siguranta

da stiu dar esti infrant asa ca nu are rost sa termin lupta cand nu te poti apara si in plus daca chiar vei face asta atunci te voi opri dar ceva imi spune ca nu o vei face

da si ce te face sa crezi ca nu am sa consum oameni din acest oras

simplu pentru ca daca o sa o faci te voi opri si cred ca vrei sa rami in viata de cat sa fi distrus adica de fiecare data cand am luptat cu voi baieti au fost doar cati va care iam oprit complet restul fiind lasati in viata

c ce ? a fost raspunsul denizenului avand ochi largi

da e adevarat si in plus nu are rost sa consumi sti daca ai nevoie de energie atunci tine asta si luind un pergament la aruncat .denizenul vazand pergamentul a ramas surprins dar ashura continund ia spus ca nu are de ce sa se teama si ca daca va folosi pergamentul pe care i la dat nu va mai avea nevoie de energia celor din oras .denizenul luind pergamentul acesta a fost invaluit in putere a existentei . wow ce a fost asta ?

asta a fost unul din pergamentele pe care le port in astfel de cazuri sti dar ai grija poate ca ai tu putere a existentei dar daca faci un pas gresit vei fi distrus as aca daca nu vrei sa sfarsesti prin a fi distrus atunci ar fi bine sa folosesti puterea pe care o ai in alt scop a fost raspunsul sau fiind pregatit sa plece .oponentul sau fiind recunoscator ca nu a fost distrus la oprit vrand sa afle cine este .ashura ia spus numele sau iar cand el la intrebat acesta la fel ia spus numele lasandul surprins pe ashura care a plecat .

mai tarziu dupa lupta pe care ashura a avut-o cu ruval acesta era pe acoperisul cladirii unde takato invata .

acesta era in clasa ramamind datorita faptului ca era in detentie pentru ca acesta a ramas in intarziere si a fost prins fiind preocupat in a desena propriul sau digimon de cat sa fie atent in clasa ceea ce ia dat un bilet catre ora de detentie . dupa ce takato si a terminat detentia acesta a fost intrerupt de colega lui de clasa pe care o placea jeri care purta o rochie de culoare verde si avea parul saten ca si al lui takato

urf urf ce faci aici a raspuns ea avand papusa sa pe mina care era in forma unui caine

ah nimic doamna a raspuns takato fiind surprins crezand ca era profesoara lor domnisoara asagi

dar a rasuflat usurat vazand ca era jeri si nu profesoara lor

urf urf mai bine ai scrie scrisoarea in care iti ceri scuze

a raspuns jeri si cred ca ar fi bine sa te grabesti urf urf a continuat ea plecand lasandul pe takato singur intrebanduse ce sa intamplat .

mai tarziu cand takato a plecat acasa acesta a fost urmat de ashura care era deasupra cladirilor urmandul pentru a incwerca sa afle mai multe despre jocul pe care el si prieteni sai il jucau

hm se pare ca nu am fost observati a raspuns el vazandul pe takato intrand in cladire

da asta asa e dar ar trebui sa ai grija sti adica inca nu stim ce sunt acesti digimon si nu stim ce pot face sau ce pericol pot prezenta .

daca sunt ca si denizeni atunci putem apara acest oras iar daca sunt mai puternici atunci va trebui sa folosim mai mult de cat ce avem nu kurama

 **asta asa e ashura dar ar trebui sa ai grija adica cine stie ce se poate intampla**

da ai dreptate a raspuns el ramanad pe acoperis dar nu a durat de oarece spre miezul nopti ashura care privea asupra orasului a simtit o prezenta diferita de ceea a unui denizen asa ca luind decizia sa afle ce este acesta sa transformat si dupa ce si a pus yogasaul a plecat in directia prezentei pe care a simtit-o

in acelasi timp in oras o fata care era imbracata in blugi avand un tricou cu o inima care era in jumatate si o gluga era in oras in ceea ce parea a fi o lupta .ashura simtind ca era aproape de prezenta pe care o simtea a ramas surprins cand a vazut ca fata pe care takato putea sa o vada era pregatita sa lupte .ashura privindu-o a fost placut surprins de felul cum era imbracata dar ceea ce la atras cel mai mult era faptul ca avea ochi de culoare ametista iar parul era rosu fiind prins in coada care era rea in forma de tepi si purta ochelari care erau deasupra capului

wow a raapuns el surprinzandui pe alastor si kurama

hm ia te uita se pare ca esti interesat de fata

 **glumesti nu cred ca daca ar privi mai mult cine stie ce sar intampla**

hm asta asa e dar cred ca ceatamea a focului nu va face ceva ce nu ar trebui

 **da sigur alastor uitate la el a fost dat pe spate oricine ar fi e clar ca ashura va fi influentat de ea ah era si timpul sa iti gasesti o prietena pustiule**

ashura care a ascultat discutia celor doi a inceput sa se inroseasca

hei baieti terminati bine a raspuns el fiind inca jenat dar vrand sa priveasca in continuare

 **aww ia te uita se pare ca esti jenat ce dragut**

dar ceata focului nu a ascultat acesta fiind concentrat asupra luptei care era pe cale sa inceapa sau mai precis ashura era concentrat asupra fetei care era gata de lupta

alastor si kurama au privit si ei fiind interesati de abilitatile fetei dar au fost surprinsi de expresia pe care ashura o avea privind ce va urma sa se intample

fata care era pregatita sa lupte a spus . renamon vs linxmon renamon infrangel

a ordonat ea iar partenera sa auzind ordinul sa pregatit pentru lupta

da rika a fost raspunsul lui renamon fiind pregatita de lupta

rika vazand ca renamon vroia sa lupte a inceput sa foloseasca cartile pe care le avea in posesie dandui lui renamon avantajul asupra oponentului sau si incheind lupta pe care ashura impreuna cu alastor si kurama o observau cu atentie sau in cazul lui ashura cu foarte mare atentie acesta fiind foarte impresionat de rika mai mult de cat ar fi putut el sau cei doi prieteni si parteneri

lupta a fost terminata in cateva secunde dupa ce a inceput renamon eliberind o furtuna de diamante pe care ia lasat pe ashura impreuna cu kurama si alastor uimiti . odata ce lupta a fost incheiata rika si partenera sa au plecat insa nu au fost singurele deoarece ashura dupa ce a vazut lupta a decis sa plece in directia unde se indreptau cele doua avand grija in a nu fi detectat odata ce cele doua au ajuns acasa ashura care era in urma lor a aterizat pe acoperis incepand sa se gandeasca la evenimentele care sau intamplat astazi .

a doua zi takato care era in parc a inceput sa le povesteasca prietenilor sai despre visul pe care la avut si cei doi au inceput sa rada crezand ca takato glumea

dar e adevarat va spun

da sigur cred ca doar ai visat

da asa e hahahahahaha

da bine radeti cat vreti dar eu stiu ce am vazut dar totusi ceva nu e in regula

oh da si ce anume hm

e vorba despre persoana pe care am vazut-o in afara de fata pe care am vazut-o

oh chiar asa au spus cei doi ranjind

da ? dar a fost ciudat nu stiu daca a fost un vis sau nu dar stiu ce am vazut

oh si ce ai vazut mai exact au intrebat cei doi

pai dupa cum am spus am vazut lupta dintre cei doi digimoni si pe tamerul acelui digimon dar mai era o persoana un baiat de aceeasi varsta ca si noi avea o mantie neagra si par de foc ca si ochi sai sincer a fost ciudat foarte ciudat

da sigur takato nu mai visa ma intai ne spui ca digimonul pe care lai desenat e real iar acum asta haide sa nu intarziem .da bine cum spuneti voi a raspuns el sarcastic indreptanduse spre scoala .

mai tarziu in acea zi dupa ce takato a terminat orele vazand ca afara ploua acesta sa indreptat spre locul unde el si prieteni sai stateau deobicei vrand sa dovedeasca ca prietenul sau si ceea ce a vazut in visul sau era real asa ca sa indreptat spre park odata ce a ajuns acesta a fost surprins cand detectorul sau de puncte care era acum un dispozitiv digi a inceput sa ii arate diferite optiuni si oul in care era digimonul sau .acesta dupa ce a inceput sa scaneze dispozitivul a ramas surprins cand a vazut o sageata de culoare rosie care indica spre o parte a orasului acesta la inceput a fost surprins dar vrand sa afle mai mult a inceput sa urmareasca sageata .fara a sti insa ca o cloma a lui ashura il urmarea de la distanta originalul fiind deasupra unui pod in oras unde era rika care a realizat ca ceva urma sa vina .ashura auzind si a pus yougasaul insa nu sa transformat kurama si alastor fiind surprinsi de actiunde pe care ceata focului si tot odata jinchuriki a luat-o realizand ca fata are o influenta importanta asupra sa cei doi au inceput sa comenteze asupra a ceea ce ashura a facut insa ceata focului nu ia pasat realizand ca rika ia dat o idee buna cand a simtit ca ceva era pe cale sa vina .

in acelasi timp intr-o anumita parte a orasului odata ce takato a ajuns la destinatie acesta a fost intampinat de digimonul pe care la creeat un dinozaur de culoare rosie cu dungi gri si simboluri in forma de triunghi pe nume guilimon .

acesta cand la vazut a ramas surprins incercand sa comunice cu el dar nu a putut de oarece digimonul nu stia unde se afla si ca lucrurile sa fie si mai ciudate acesta a format o bila de foc pe care a aruncat-o creeind o gaura in perete dar apoi lucrurile au luat o intorsatura si mai rea cand guilimon sa indreptat spre takato .acesta a fost surprins crezand ca totul sa terminat pina cand ...


	3. Chapter 3

dupa ce takato si guilimon sau intalnit acesta a fost surprins dar lucrurie au luat o intorsatura si mai ciudata atunci cand guilimon sa indreptat catre acesta .takato a crezut ca totul sa terminat pina cand ...

HEI tu a strigat o voce facandul pe guilimon sa se opreasca iar takato a ramas surprins intrebanduse cine era .

hm deci asta e un digimon huh? impresionant nu crezi alastor

hm a fost singurul lucru care lordul lumii purpuri la spus

takato si digimonul sau erau inca nedumeriti incercand sa afle ce se intampla dar nu au reusit

ashura uitanduse la cei doi a luat decizia de a ateriza in locul unde cei doi erau lasandui cu gurile cascate

ei ce stati asa si priviti a fost raspunsul sau privindui pe cei doi cu ochi sai care erau purpuri ca si parul sau

t tu a a ai a raspuns takato fiind uimit de ceea ce a vazut

dar cum asta nu e .a continuat el incercand sa puna cap la cap ceea ce a vazut

ashura la privit pentru cateva momente intorcandusi atentia spre prietenul sau care era nedumerit insa care pare a fi pregatit de lupta .

hm ce crezi alastor a intrebat ceata focului vrand sa stie daca prietenul lui takato era periculos sau nu .ei bine nu cred ca e necesar sa folosim forta se pare ca este destul de prietenos nu crezi

da asta asa e dar totusi nu putem fi siguri dar daca spui tu atunci cred ca nu e necesar sa luptam

ei bine se pare ca asta a fost ceea ce am simtit cred ca va trebui sa ii multumesc rikai pentru asta a raspuns el iar alastor si kurama au realizat inca odata ca ashura era influentat de ea dar nu au comentat . takato care era acolo impreuna cu guilimon a incercat sa afle cine era cel care a incercat sa il salveze .ashura realizand ca persoana pe care a salvat-o vroia sa ii puna intrebari ia raspuns . nu acum bine am venit doar pentru a vedea ce era cu prezenta care a aparut in oras nimic mai mult daca vrei sa ma intrebi ceva fa-o mine acum nu vreau sa vorbesc si apoi a plecat luindusi zborul lasandui pe cei doi complet nedumeriti

dupa intalnirea celor trei takato si guilimon au plecat acesta aducandusi prietenul acasa dar a avut probleme cu prietenul sau dar a reusit sa il strecoare in cele din urma .acesta gandinduse la intalnirea pe care a avut-o cu misterioasa ceata a focului a lui alastor

ashura intretimp dupa intalnirea sa cu guilimon si takato se plimba prin oras .fara a realiza ca un digimon era pe cale sa apara in oras . in acelasi timp in interiorul unei cladiri guvernamentale cei care se ocupau de monitorizarea activitati digimonilor au incercat sa operasca un digimon insa incercarea lor a fost esuata .digimonul incepand sa apara in oras . ashura simtind prezenta care era in oras sa transformat instant indreptanduse spre locul unde era digimonul respectiv insa cand a ajusns in locul respectiv acesta a simtit prezentea rikai si a lui renamon care au ajuns putin mai tarziu

ma gandeam eu ca veti veni a fost raspunsul cetei focului

rika auzind a fost surprinsa de faptul ca mai era cineva in campul digital asa ca acesta si a chemat partenera pentru a incerca sa afle cine era .dar cele doua au fost oprite cand ceata focului le a spus . sunteti sigure ca vreti sa luptati in potriva mea ? pentru ca nu cred ca avem timp pentru o lupta .a fost raspunsul sau catre cele doua . rika auzind ce ashura a spus acesta la intrebat . si de ce nu ? vrand sa afle daca oponentul pe care il vor infrunta este bun

pentru ca nu avem timp pentru asta a fost rqaspunsul sau privind oponentul pe care il vor infrunta . hm ce crezi ca voi fi infranta de el .a raspuns ea putin arogant un lucru pe care ashura nu la ratat . renamon infrangel a fost comanda sa .iar partenera ei auzind a inceput sa atace

rika uitanduse la dispozitivul sau digi a vazut cine era oponentul sau si nu era foarte bucuroasa .dar a fost intrerupta atunci cand ashura ia raspuns fi atenta nu iti subestima oponentul

rika auzind sfatul a raspuns . nu am nevoie de sfatul tau eu si renamon ne putem descurca

bine daca spui tu am vrut doar sa iti spun sa ai grija

rika auzind a inceput sa inroseasca dar vrand sa nu se gandeasca sa concentrat asupra luptei care era de o parte renamon jucanduse cu oponentul sau . ugh nu te mai juca cu oponetul si termina lupta odata . a comentat ashura care incepea sa isi piarda cumpatul privind lupta

urgggggggggg taci nu imi spune ce sa fac a raspuns rika devenind frustrata de ceea ce ashura ia spus si vrand sa nu mai auda nimic din partea cetei focului aceasta si a activat una din cartile sale dandui lui renamon voostul de care avea nevoie .ashura vazand ca rika a devenit serioasa a zambit stiind ca lupta va fi terminata iar el nu va fio nevoit sa participe desi pe de o parte acesta vroia sa lupte in potriva unuia dintre acesti digimoni dar realizand ca va trebui sa astepte a privit lupta in continuare

dupa ce renamon a primit abilitatea de viteza acesta a inceput sa isi tachineze oponetul spre displacera pe care o avea rika .renamon vazand asta a asigurat-o ca va castiga insa a fost surprinsa cand oponentul sau a evoluat devewnind mai puternic .ashura vazand ca oponentul lui renamon a devenit mai puternic a incercat sa intervina dar a fost oprit de alastor si kurama spunandui ca renamon va fi in regula si desi ashura nu a vrut sa ramina in afara luptei acesta a decis sa ii asculte pe cei doi punandusi incredera in rika si renamon .

in afara campului care era format un digimon pe nume calumon vrand sa gaseasca pe cineva cu care sa se poata juca dar nu a resuit era aproape de campul digital care era format acesta inca incercand sa caute un partener de joaca a dat peste un cuplu care era ocupat iar el devenind curios ia intrerupt .la inceput cuplul a crezut ca calumon era doar o jucarie dar cand acesta a inceput sa comunice cu cei doi .acestia sau speriat crezand ca este un extraterestru si au luat-o la fuga lasandul pe calumon singur dar acesta a fost intrerupt cand triunghiul de pe capul sau a inceput sa straluceasca pornind catre campul digital

intretimp in campul digital chiar daca renamon a avut probleme cu oponentul sau acesta in cele din urma la infrant folosindusi atacul sau incheind lupta luind datele oponetului sau spre surprindere cetei focului si a lui alastor

hm se pare ca am invatat ceva interesant a cometant ceata focului iar alastor a fost deacord cu el .ei bine acum ca totul sa terminat e timpul sa mergem alastor kurama le-a spus el dar a fost oprit atunci cand cei doi lau intrebat daca este sigur iar el realizand la ce sau referit a fost jenat gandinduse la ceea ce va urma sa faca insa realizand ca cei doi aveau dreptate acesta a luat hotararea de a pleca impreuna cu rika care dupa ce a auzit ce ashura ia propus a vrut sa refuze dar in cele din urma a renuntat plecand impreuna .

totusi in acea seara in alta parte a orasului guilimon care era adoremit a fos ttrezit de lupta pe care renamon si rika au avut-o .takato a vrut sa il asigure pe prietenul sau ca nimic nu era in neregula insa chiar daca a incercat sa ii spuna prietenului sau asta nici el nu era sigur .insa cei doi chiar si cu sentimentul de neliniste pe care lau avut nu au facut nimic intorcanduse in pat fiind pregatit pentru o noua zi

in ziua urmatoare dupa ce takato sa trezit si si a dus prietenul in partea orasului unde era aproape de locul unde cei doi sau intalnit .acesta a plecat trecand prin parc si salutandusi prieteni carora le a spus ca va deveni un inblanzitor de digimoni lasandui pe cei doi sa realizeze ca prietenul lor inca mai incerca sa demonstreze ca prietenul sau era real

da sigur tu un imblanzitor ha pai cred ca e timpul sa mergem a spus unu dintre cei doi spre displacera celor doi .takato insa se gandea la ce sa intampla si la faptul ca acesta era un copil ales .insa acesta a fost oprit ding gandurile sale cand prieteni sai ia-u spus sa se grabeasca

o data ce acestia au ajuns guilimon la urmarit pe takato pina la scoala sa

acesta era in timpul orei dar nu a durat mult si haos a fost creat datorita vizitei pe care guilimon a creat-o insa datorita acestui lucru takato sa intalnit cu un alt tamer care era apropiat de el in varsta dar spre deosebire de el acesta avea partenerul sau cu el care ia spus ca nu e un partener foarte bun ceea ce la derenjat pe takato punandul intr-o pozitie incomfortabila .acesta a inceput sa isi caute prietenul insa ne reusind sa il gaseasca era pe punctul de a renunta asta pina cand acesta a observat o flacara a focului de culoare purpurie venind dupa acoperis .acesta vazandu-o sa indreptat imediat spre acoperis unde a fost intampinat de guilimon si ceata focului ashura

se pare ca ai observat flacara nu ? la intrebat el iar takato fiind surprins a dat din cap fara a scoate un cuvant .bun pentru ca asta a fost foarte periculos sti ca sa nu spun iresponsabil a continuat el .iar takato nu a putut spune nimic realizand ca are dreptate

ei bine nu mai conteaza bine stiu ca ai gresit dar se pare ca esti genul acela de persoana care invata din greseli asa ca nu mai conteaza

ahh dar cine esti a intrebat el vrand sa ii afle numle

ah scuze nu am avut timp sa ma introduc numele meu este naruto uzumaki ia spus el

iar tu esti ? a intrebat el la randul sau vrand sa afle fara sa isi foloseasca puterile pentru a afla

ah eu sunt takato . imi pare bine si presupun ca acest dinozaur de culoare rosie este amicul tau nu ?

ah da asa e eu lam creeat si numele sau este guilimon

oh interesant ei sa sti ca este un prieten foarte interesant a fost raspunsul sau ei se pare ca am terminat aici ne vedem mai tarziu baieti .a spus el sarind dupa acoperis spre uimirea lui takato si a lui guilimon

.mai tarziu takato si guilimon erau in parc in cautarea unei ascunzatori pentru prietenul sau acestia realizand ca nu pot locui impreuna insa cautarea lor a fost oprita atunci cand rika impreuna cu renamon iau atacat pe cei doi

takato vazand situatia a fost socat vazindu-o pe rika

acesta amintindusi ce sa intamplat in visul sau dar ce era si mai ciudat era faptul ca nu era singura ashura fiind acolo de asemenea

hm deci asta e digimonul tau sa sti ca nu pare a fi cine stie ce e slab dar o lupta e o lupta

huh? ce a intrebat takato nedumerit .ah hei esti fata din visul pe care lam avut seara trecuta

deci esti si ciudat a raspuns ea . renamon atacal ia spus ea iar renamon ia atacat pe cei doi trimitandul pe guilimon in gardul care era in parc .


	4. Chapter 4

dupa ce guilimon a fost aruncat in gardul din parc takato care a ramas surprins vazandu -o pe rika care nu era singura datorita faptului ca ashura era acolo a incercat sa opreasca lupta dintre digimonul sau si al rikai insa nu a avut noroc acesta fiind fortat sa vada cum prietenul sau era pe punctulde a lupta .ashura care era intre copaci a observat lupta dintre cei doi fiind pregatit sa opreasca lupta dintre cei doi ceea ce era pe cale sa se intample cat de curand

hei oprestete a raspuns takato incercand sa il faca pe prietenul sau sa asculte insa acesta lasand instictul in loc sa se gandeasca la pericol a atacat aruncand o sfera de foc lovind unul dintre copaci . renamon vazand atacul la evitat cu usurinta atacand si ea la randul sau in ciuda incercarilor esuate ale lui takato rika vazand ca renamon avea probleme cu guilimon a activat una dintre cartile sale modificate dandui lui renamon avantajul asupra lui guilimon . ashura care a observat lupta decizand ca era destul si a facut prezenta surprinzandui pe takato si rika

impreuna cu renamon si guilimon care erau concentrati asupra sa ashura vazand ca cei doi erau concentrati asupra sa si nu la lupta care au avut-o inainte au inceput sa atace sau celputin renamon sa retras spre discomfortul rikai .

hei ce faci ? de ce nu ataci

rika sti ca nu este un digimon nu a raspuns ea iar rika realizand ca renamon are dreptate sa suparat realizand ca lupta sa a fost intrerupta dar vrand sa afle de ce lupta sa a fost intrerupta si a indreptat atentia catre ceata focului care era acum concentrata asupra lui guilimon

se pare ca vrea sa lupte

stai doar nu ai de gand sa lupti in potriva lui adica e doar un copil

da sigur spunei lui asta uitate si tu e complet pierdut e clar ca vrea sa lupte nici nu stie cine e

esti sigur de asta adica daca vei lupta ai putea sa il ranesti sti

nu te teme nu voi face asta dar cred ca ar fi mai bine daca as folosi -o nu crezi

hm esti sigur adica nu crezi ca vor fi surprinsi vazandute cu o sabie in mana

poate dar e mai bine asa decat nimic bine atunci daca asta e ceea ce vrei atunci sti ce ai de facut da .apoi ashura sa transformat in formasa de ceata a focului uimindui pe rika takato renamon si henry care era impreuna cu terimon

woah ce ... au raspuns cei doi vazand ceata focului

oh hei tu esti a raspuns takato realizand ca el era cel pe care la vazut in visul sau deasemenea rika si ea a ramas surprinsa de ceea ce a vazut . _ce ce se ce este doar nu e un digimon nu ?_

ashura pe dealta parte nu ia pasat ca si a dezvaluit forma reala acesta fiind pregatit si a scos sabia lasandui pe rika si restul socati .ashura dupa ce si a luat sabia si a indreptat ochi purpuri catre oponentul sau care nu a vrut sa dea inapoi .takato vazand ca situatia a scapat de sub control a vrut sa il opreasca pe ashura insa acesta vazand ca a vrut sa fie oprit a folosit o metoda nerestrictionata formand un doom intre el si guilimon

NU imi sta in cale a raspuns el pe un ton foarte rece surprinzandui pe toti

d dar guilimon este prietenul meu te rog nu il rani

da sigur a raspuns el nepasandui .de ce se va intampla

socandui pe toti

d dar dar .dar absolut nimic takato ai incercat sa il opresti si nu ai reusit acum e randul meu sa opresc lupta asta .

ha da sigur de parca ai putea sa il ranesti esti doar un pusti iar el e un digimon tu nici macar nu ai un digimon asa ca ce crezi ca poti face .ia spus rika insa a fost intrerupta cand ashura a raspuns . asta e tot ce ai de spus pentru ca daca da am treaba de facut

c ce a i spus hei cine te crezi huh? a raspuns ea devenind iritata un lucru pe care ashura observandul la considerat dragut dar concentranduse la lupta acesta a asteptat atacul pe care guilimomn la lansat . toti fiind socati de faptul ca un digimon a atacat o persoana umana

insa socul lor a fost si ma intens cand au vazut ca ceata focului era in regula

asta e tot ce poti pentru ca acum este randul meu si folosindusi viteza ashura a aparut in fata lui guilimon lovindul cu putere trimitandul la pamint spre socul si privirile uimite ale tamerilor insa ashura nu a terminat acesta folosind o metoda nerestrictionata la oprit pe guilimon adormindul si incheind lupta fara al rani .dupa ce lupta sa incheiat acesta decizand sa ramina in forma sa de ceata a focului la reintor pe guilimon

sper ca data viitoare sa nu mai faci asta bine si apropo scuze pentru ce am spus mai devreme bine .ahh da ah bine .bun acum ca sa terminat totul am sa plec

ah n naruto stai ? a raspuns el vrand sa il opreasca

da ?

ah ah takato a vrut sa il intrebe cum de era atat de schimbat dar a fost intrerupt de rika care a raspuns . vrea sa stie ce e cu felul in care arati de fapt ce se intampla aici nu asa aratai cand te am vazut . a cotinuat ea .ei bine nu conteaza ceea ce vedeti acum bine .

ce ? nu conteaza ce vrei sa spui ca nu conteaza ba conteaza .

oh chiar asa a raspuns el .hm interesant nu stiam ca conteaza atat de mult a fosat raspunsul sau . ei bine acum sper ca nu mai e nimic important a intrebat el plecand .

wow ce a fost asta nu am mai vazut asa ceva

a raspuns takato inca fiind surprins

 _da asta asa e dar ce a fost acea transformare adica sigur era super dar totusi urggggggggg la ce ma gandesc uh nu conteaza ._ au fost gandurile rikai care a plecat lasandui pe takato si pe tamerul care la intalnit singuri cu guilimon si terimon

asta a fost interesant au spus cei doi .da asta asa e apropo eu sunt henry . oh eu sunt takato a raspuns el prezentanduse apoi cei patru sau indreptat spre ascunzatoarea lui guilimon

cine se crede fata aceea spunand ceea ce a spus a raspuns takato amintindusi ceea ce rika a spus . da aici sunt de acord cu tine digimon sunt aici pentru a face mai mult de cat a lupta

da a raspuns takato vazand ca prietenul sau si terimon se jucau

eu cred ca digimoni sunt buni la mancare a raspuns takato facandui foame lui terimon

henry realizand ca prietenul sau era infometat sa indreptat spre casa .takato atunci a intrebat la ce sa rewferit cand a spus cuvantul motainai .iar terimon a raspuns

nu ti ai da tseama pana acum inseamna fi relaxat sau iao usor

aha a raspuns el apoi sa indreptat spre casa . odata ajuns acesta a fost intampinat de jeri fata pe care el o placea .cei doi sau salutat iar aceasta ia spus ca nu a mentionat nimic mamei sale despre faptul ca a chiulit de la scoala .un lucru la care takato a fost recunoscator

intretimp dupa lupta dintre ashura si guilimon acesta se plimba prin oras fiind in spatele lui rika care era ingandurata de evenimentele care sau petrecut ,mai inainte

insa aceasta si a revenit cand un grup de fani a realizat cine era aceasta vazand grupul nu a aratat un semn ca ar fi iritata ascultand ce unul dintre fani a spus despre ea .ashura care a vazut conversatia a vrut sa mearga mai departe insa realizand ca rika era deranjata acesta sa oferit sa o ajute .

oh hei rika a raspuns el atragand atentia asupra sa ah ce coincidenta nu ?

 _ah ce cauta el aici si ce are de gand sa faca_ sa intrebat ea

hei amice ce se intampla aici hih? o cunosti cumva

a raspuns unul dintre ei raspuns la care ashura nu ia pasat acesta continund sa se apropie de ea si luindu-o de mina spre surpinderea sa au plecat lasandui pe cei trei complet uluitit

a doua zi un grup de oameni care erau imbracati in costume erau in locul unde a fost lupta dintre guilimon si ashura .

ashura care era in parc exact atunci vazand grupul care era in parc a decis sa afle ce se intampla asa ca apropiinduse de zona care era interzisa acesta a inceput sa investigheze folosindusi puterile dupa ce a terminat acesta sa indreptat catre parc in incercarea de al gasi pe takato si a incerca sa il avertizeze de grupul hypnos si de planul lor de a distruge toti digimoni .acesta ajungand in parc realizand ca takato nu era aclo a decis sa plece la scoala unde acesta invata in speranta ca poate se vor intalni acolo .odata ajuns insa acesta a hotarat sa astepte privind orasul de pe acoperis

intretimp in clasa takato si prieteni sai vorbeau despre turneul digimon

am sa castig a spus kazu fiind increzator

da sigur in visele tale kazu

ha o sa vezi chumly a raspuns el

nu sti cine a castigat turneul de anul trecut ?

ah ... takato si prietenul sau kazu au fost nedumeriti

se spune ca turneul de anul trecut a fost castigat de o fata avand acum titlul de regina digimon

ce ? a raspuns takato vrand sa afle mai multe despre ce sa intampla

ah sti unde locuieste ?

ah nu dar se spune ca e prin apropiere

esti sigur ? a intrebat el .ah da

ok mersi a raspuns el insa chiar atunci jeri a intrat in clasa si a intrebat ce se intampla iar takato si prieteni sai iau spus ca takato vroia sa o intalneasca pe regina digimon pentru a o provoca la o lupta . jeri atunci a inceput sa rada alaturanduse dupa cateva minute prietenor sale lasanduo pe cei trei prieteni impreuna

cand orele sau terminat takato care era in drum spre casa rikai observand camioanele fiind panicat sa dus la ascunzatoarea unde era guilimon insa acesta ne fiind acolo takato a inceput sa il caute vrand sa fie sigur ca nu a fost luat dupa cateva minute exasperante din partea lui takato acesta si a gasit prietenul care era ascuns dupa tufisuri speriindul

oh nu ma mai speria asa guilimon am crezut ca ai disparut ?

disparut ?

da disparut

nu am sama duc nicaieri takatomon nu fara tine

oh mersi amice a raspuns el insa a fost intrerupt atunci cand takato a vazut ca dispozitivul sau era activat urmandul pe guilimon acesta a ajuns in interiorul unei parcari unde rika si renamon il asteptau .

oh nu tu din nou

ha deci esti pregatit sa lupti sau digimonul tau inca nu a iesit din scutece

ce ? asta e o nebuie de ce as lupta cu tine

asa digimon asa tamer .

asculta inca sunt nou in chestia asta bine iar guilimon e doar un copil nu vad care e scopul

o chiar asa digimoni sunt facuti pentru a lupta iar cand acestia termina o lupta se incarca pentru a digi evolua ce fel de tamer esti nu unul foarte bun daca nu sti asta

hei asta nu e adevarat a spus takato

da cum spui tu deci ai de gand sa lupti sau nu

nu nu voi lupta cu tine .

ei bine e prea tarziu renamon atacal

da rika a raspuns ea incepand sa atace fortandul pe guilimon sa lupte inapoi

guilimon nu ?

patetic a raspuns ea activand una dintre cartile sale

lupta era in dsfasurare renamon avand avantajul pana cand rika si takato au fost intrerupti de henry care ia intrebat de ce cei doi lupta .rika auzind intrebarea a dat acelasi raspuns spunad ca digimoni sunt facuti pentru a lupta insa hanry nu a fost de acords cu ea spunandui ca motivul pentru care sunt in dimensiunea lor este altul .rika auzind raspunsul nu a fost multumita aceata ordonindui partenerei sale renamon sa continue atacul asupra lui guilimon care lupta inapoi .terimon vazand lupta dintre cei doi acesta a digi evouluat in forma sa de campion gargamon lasandul pe takato surprins si pe henry ingrijorat

oh nu a promis ca nu va face asta a spus el din spatele unei masini privind distrugerea care era cauzata de gargamon . stiam eu ca nu era o idee buna nu este inca pregatit pentru puterea asta

rika pe dealta parte era preocupata de lupta sa cu gargamon si nu de propia siguranta iar renamon vazand asta a incercat sa o protejeze lovindul pe gargamon care era incontrolabil dar a fost aruncata lasaindu-o pe rika care era terifiata de digimonul evoulat .aceasta incepand sa se fereasca de el dar nu a reusit datorita faptului ca era in spatele unui zid de beton complet inghetata de frica renamon si guilimon au incercat sa il opreasca pe gargamon insa chiar inainte ca gargamon sa o loveasca pe rika aceasta a fost salvata

 _huh ce ? ce sa intamplat sunt sigura ca eram aproape gata sa ._ au fost gandurile sale dar au fost intrerupte cand ashura a raspuns

poti sa iti deschizi ochi rika esti in siguranta

iar ea realizand ca avea ochi inchisi deschizandui a vazut cine a salvat-o

t tu ? dar ce cauti aici si dama jos bine a raspuns ea devenind jenata fiind in bratele cetei focului .

esti sigura rika pentru ca cred ca erai destul de comfortabila unde te afli acum

ah ah c cred ca glumesti tu

da bine cum spui tu si eu simt la fel rika asa ca nu te ingrijora bine

cand rika a auzit aceasta a devenit rosie realizand la ce sa referit

d d da sigur in visele tale

oh nu asi fi prea sigur de asta rika dar nu conteaza ce conteaza este ca esti in siguranta bine a raspuns el punaduoa jos si asiguranduse ca este in regula

rika realizand ce se intampla a inceput sa simta cum pulsul incepea sa ii creasca devenind rosie _.oh ce se intampla cu mine de ce ma simt in felul asta adica e doar un baiat nu se poate sa se intimple asta ._ au fost gandurile sale ashura dupa ce sa asigurat ca rika era in regula acesta sa transformat si dupa ce si a pus yougasaul si a eliberat sabia care era invaluita in flacari si indreptandusi privirea spre gargamon a inceput sa il atace

rika impreuna cu henri si takato fiind ingrijorati au incercat sa il opreasca insa acestia au fost uimiti cand au vazut ca gargamon nu reusea sa il loveasca pe ashura de loc acesta fiind prea rapid pentru el

wow uimitor a fost raspunsul lui takato vazand lupta dintre cei doi

 _da poti sa mai spui asta e incredibil_

 _asta e o nebunie ce naiba e cum poate sa lupte cu gargamon in felul sta si sa nu fie lovit_

 _ce putere nu am mai vazut asa ceva in viata mea nu stiu ce e dar un lucru este clar acest naruto uzumaki nu este o fiinta umna ._ a fost ceea la ce sa gandit renamon

inapoi la lupta ashura care era in lupta cu gargamon pentru al opri avea avantajul acesta lovindul pe gargamon cu flacarile sale oprindul insa chhiar si asa ashura doar tragea de timp in incercarea de al face pe gargamon sa isi piarda energia plan care ii reusea acesta incepand sa oboseasca .ashura vazand ca planul sau era aproape complet la lovit pe gargamon cu o lovituira a sabiei sale punindul la pamint inca odata .surprinzandui pe tameri i acelasi timp

acesta realizand ca lupta a durat destul la lovit pe gargamon in fata pumnul sau fiind invaluit in flacara sa purpurie punand capat luptei .

ei bine se pare ca nu se va mai ridica a raspuns el privindul pe gargamon care era la pamint

puteti rasufla usurati acum bine sa terminat iar henry si takato auzind au iesit de linga masina dupa care erau ascunsi si aruncand o privire asupra lui gargamon henry care era ingrijorat a alergat catre prietenul sau intrebanduse daca este bine . ashura vazand ca henry era ingrijorat la asigurat ca gargamon va fi bine si ca nu a folosit atacuri de foc foarte puternice .onsa acesta nu a scapat cand ashura a inceput sa il critice acuzndul de ce sa intamplat . takato vazand ca prietenul sau a fost criticat dur a vrut sa il ajute insa nici acesta nu a scapat fiind si el criticat pentru greselile sale .isa persoana care a fost cea mai criticata a fost rika si nu pentru ca vroia cel mai mult sa lupte si sa o faca pe renamon mai puternica ci pentru ca acesta era ingrijorat pentru ea si pentr u faptul ca nu a realizat pericolul in care se afla decat cand era aproape preatarziu . rika vazand ca era criticata a vrut sa comenteze si ea insa realiazand ca in mare parte avea dreptate aceasta nu a spus nimic

cand ashura a terminat cei trei sau asteptat ca el sa continue insa cand acesta le a spus ca ia parut bine ca au scapat si ca sunt in siguranta au rasuflat usurati takato si henry realizand ca ashura a facut ceea ce a facut pentru ca ii pasa . rika larandul sau a ajuns la aceeasi concluzie ca si cei doi insa datorita faptului ca a fost deja stanjenita a tinut informatia pentru ea .plecand impreuna cu renamon iar ashura in urma lor .lasndui pe cei doi prieteni cu digimoni lor .


	5. Chapter 5

dupa ce gargamon a fost oprit de ashura acesta impreuna cu henry si takato erau in parc guilimon fiind si el acolo acesta incercand sa revina la normal

esti sigur ca gargamon va reveni la normal la intrebat takato pe henry fiind oarecum sceptic in privinta partenerului sau .pai trebuie altfel nu il pot duce acasa aratand in felul asta a raspuns el asteptand ca prietenul sau sa se intoarca la normal .poate ca fata aceea ar sti ceva oricum nu cred ca ar trebui sa isi faca griji adica gargamon nu a ranit pe nimeni asa ca acea rika e bine

 _da si asta datorita faptului ca lupta a fost intrerupta dar totusi cine a fost pustiul acela si de unde a avut acea putere adica nu am vazut ceva asemanator pina acum_ a fost ceea la ce sa gandit henry dar a fost intrerupt atunci cand takato la intrebatdaca ar trebui sa vorbeasca cu rika despre problema care o aveau

pai vorbeste tu cu ea ca eu nu o sa o intreb .a raspuns el vazand atitudinea fetetei

da cred ca voi face asta a raspuns takato .acesta vazand ca prietenul sau incerca sa stea in mini ca si gargamon dar nu reusea cazand

dupa ce takato la condus pe prietenul sau la ascunzatoarea sa acesta a plecat in spre casa lasandui pe henry si pe gargamon in parc .

acesta gandinduse la ziua in care el si terimon sau intalnit cu gorilamon

intretimp takato care era acasa se intreba cum va arata prietenul sau daca va evolua acesta incepind sa creeze designuri cu guilimon

in acelasi timp rika care era in camera sa uitanduse la cartile din pachetul sau era nemultumita datorita faptului ca digimonul lui henry a evoluat iar renamon nu

huh ce are pustiul acela iar eu nu adica nu imi vine sa cred ca si cu doua carti de evolutie renamon nu a evoluat . renamon ar fi bine sa evoluezi cat mai repede pentru ca nu voi fi amenintata de un iepure supra ponderal .renamon ascultand era de aceeasi parere .insa cele doua au fost intrerupte atunci cand bunica sa a intrebat-o daca vrea sa ia cina

ah nu bunico nu imi este foame a raspuns ea iar bunica ei fiind ingrijorata a intrebat-o esti sigura rika ?

da bunico . atunci poate ca prietenul tau va dori sa ia cina apropo sti unde este .a intrebat ea vazand ca ceata focului nu era cu rika .ah nu stiu unde e poate a plecat a raspuns ea iar bunica ei auzind atunci a plecat lasandu-o pe rika singura cu renamon

hump de ce ar trebui sa imi pese unde sa dus nu e ca si cum ar trebui sa ii datorez ceva anume

oh chiar asa au asta sa sti ca a durut rika a raspuns ashura coborand de pe acoperis acesta stand la fereastra camerei unde era rika

oh ia te uita si ce cauti aici wiskers a intrebat ea in mod ironic

hm pai nu stiu exact a raspuns el retoric poate ca ma poti ajuta nu rika

ah ce ? ce spui acolo wiskers cred ca ai o problema

da asta asa e si problema este ca tu esti mult prea incordata gandindute prea mult la problema ta in legatura cu ce sa intamplat sa sti ca ar trebui sa ai mai multa grija .

ce ce vrei sa spui sa sti ca pot sa imi port singura de grija

da asta asa e dar nu strica sa fi mai precauta sti

urggggg ce iti pasa ori cum nu e ca si cum ai fi iubitul meu sau ceva de genul a raspuns ea devenind frustrata .iar ashura vazand asta a decis sa continue

ohh nu stiam ca simti asta pentru mine rika sunt flatat a raspuns el incercand sa para surprins

iar ea realizand ce a spus a inceput sa devina rosie devenind frustrata

ce ? ah nu am spus asta e din cauza ta ai inteles a raspuns ea vrand sa nege faptul ca il placea

aww de ce trebuie sa fi asa de rea rika doar suntem prieteni nu

ce ? prieteni da sigur nu nu suntem . a raspuns ea vrand sa nege

sti oare de ce nu te cred rika oricine are nevoie de prieteni chiar si tu

aceasta auzind ce ceata focului ia spus a ramas surprinsa insa vrand sa ascunda ce simtea cu adevarat acesta ia aruncat o privire incheind conversatia ashura realizand ca inca nu a reusit sa sparga zidul de gheata pe care rika la creeat acesta a oftat incepand sa realizeze ca poate motivul era datorita faptului ca si el ca si ea a ales sa ramina singur acesta realizand ca singuri care pot intelege sunt alastor si kurama .

rika vazand ca ashura era in gandurile sale acesta a vrut sa afle ce se intampla nu ca iar fi pasat de ceata focului ci era datorita faptului ca acesta era totusi curioasa si vrand sa alfe mai multe despre el a incercat sa il intrebe despre cum era viata sa inainte de a veni in oras

ashura pe dealta parte intuind ca rika probabil vroia sa il intrebe despre lucrurile care erau personale in privinta sa a inceput sa ofteze gandinduse de unde sa inceapa si sperand in acelasi timp ca un denize nsa intervina in speranta ca acesta sa nu vorbeasca inca . dar stiind ca asta nu poate fi posibil acesta intorcanduse catre rika a inceput sa ii povesteasca locul de unde sa nascut evitand insa detaliile importante

rika a ramas surprinsa de faptul ca ceata focului a vrut sa vorbeasca despre trecutul sau acesta fiind amuzata de farsele pe care acesta le-a facut fiind in acelasi timp uimita de faptul ca cineva ca si el a avut ideeile pe care le a avut .dar in acelasi timp ea a putut vedea in ochi sai faptul ca acesta era trist insa cel mai mult era faptul ca ochi sai erau plini de singuratate . ashura realizand ca sentimentele sale puteau fi citite usor acesta si a inchis ochi lucru care a surprins-o pe rika intrebanduse de ce a facut asta . ca apoi sa isi deschida ochi care erau acum schimbati acestia fiind reci si distanti lipsiti de caldura si emotiile care ii avea mai devtrme

rika vazand ca atitudinea prietenului sau sa schimbat devenind mai rece si distanta a vrut sa il intrebe daca e in regula insa acesta nu a raspuns ochi sai fiind fixati afara .

hei ce se intampla ? a intrebat ea devenid curioasa

hm e aproape foarte aproape a raspuns el ochi sai devenind si mai reci si mult mai distanti acestia fiind plin de intentia de a ucide . alastor vazand ca ceata sa a focului sa schimbat foarte brusc a realizat ca un denizen era aproape

ah ce e aproape a fost raspunsul rikai vrand sa afle insa aceasta a fost si mai confuza cand ashura a continuat acesta ridicanduse si punandusi yougasaul

deci esti deja aici huh? sa nu crezi ca ai sa scapi de mine alastor sa maergem

esti sigur se pare ca esti distras .

alastor sunt o ceata a focului sti ca nu am nevoie de distrageri a raspuns el intorcanduse spre rika care era surprinsa de schimbarea de atitudine .hupm oameni in tot deauna sunt asa a raspuns el plecand

in acelasi timp tika si renamon au ramas complet socate de ceea ce ashura a spus

 _ce ce a fost asta mai intai a inceput sa vorbeasca iar acum sa schibat complet si ce a vrut sa spuna cu asta a fost de parca nu ar fi om dar asta e imosibil si ce naiba inseamna o ceata a focului e clar ca nu este ca si renamon . si e clar ca nu e nici fiinta umana dar atunci ce si de ce nu mi a placut de loc sentimentul pe care il am acum ._ sa gandit ea fara sa realizeze ca incepea sa aiba sentimente pentru ceata focului .

intre timp dupa ce ashura a plecat spre sigiliul care era format acesta sa gandit la ceea ce a spus pina sa plece . _urg stiu ca e draguta dar de ce nu imi place de loc ceea ce am spus oare asta chiar se intampla si daca da atunci ce ma fac adica uite ce sa intamplat cu mama mea ea a fost ceata focului a lui alastor dar acum nu mai e oare pot sa ii fac asta rikai nu nu pot nu pot sa o las singura .urg de ce trebuie sa fie asa adica chiar daca va fi sa se intample ceva intre noi doi nu stiu ce sa fac ._ ah de ce ma gandesc la asta sunt o ceata a focului iar misiunea mea e sa protejez balanta atat nu am nevoie de astfel de sentimente sunt doar o duistragere .nu alastor

hmm a raspuns el ascultand ceea ce ceata sa a spus in timp ce zbura prin oras

 _ai dreptate dar nu mai pe de-o parte ashura sa sti ca si cetele focului pot iubi chiar daca persoana e o fiinta umna am mai vazut asta inainte .ah asta imi trezeste amintiri ,a intreb oare unde sunt cei doi acum .oh da au luptat in ultima batalie dupa ce totul sa terminat dar ce pacat ca nu a tinut dar poate ca tu ashura poate ca tu poti face ceea ce parinti tai si ceea ce shana si yuji au incercat dar au esuat ._

hei alastor esti bine ? la intrebat el apropiinduse de sigilui

ah da nu iti face griji pentru mine bine

da bine a raspuns el intrand in sigiliu transformanduse

oh wow esti cam urat nu crezi

 **ce ai spus ceata a focului** a raspunbs denizenul incercand sa consume existenta celor din zona

am spus ca esti cam urat sau nu ai auzit inainte

 **CE CUM INDRAZNESTI TU UNEALTA A DISTRUGERI**

a raspuns denizenul fiind furios

da sunt o unealta si ce ai vre-o problema pentru ca chiar daca da am sa te opresc

 **hahahah tu pe mine da sigur tine asta ceata a focului**

ia spus denizenul aruncand asupra sa o bila de energie din puterea consumata

ashura privind atacul acesta la evitat usor si ridicandusi sabia si a folosit flacarilie lovindusi oponentul cu o singura lovitura dandui arsuri in acelasi timp

 **ghuh asta nu e p posibil nu nu voi disparea**

renunta pentru ca nu te voi lasa sa continui pleaca si nu te mai intoarce

 **ha tu crezi ca imi pasa de ce spui tu tu nu esti de cat o unealta a distrugeri un monstru**

ashura ascultand a fost afectat cand a fost numit un monstru acesta amintindusi de trecutul sau i satul frunzei . insa chiar daca era furios datorita a ceea ce denizenul a spus acesta nu a arata nimic . pregatinduse pentru a isi termina oponentul denizenul vazand ca ashura era pe punctul de al distruge a incercat sa se apere insa fara efort acesta fiind doborat de putera pe care ashura o avea .

 **vezi am avut dreptate esti un monstru dar ce conteaza toate sunteti la fel imi faceti scarba intodeauna venind sa ne opriti .**

ashura ascultand nu a aratat ca ii pasa acesta vrand sa il termine dar si a oprit atacul spre surprinderea inamicului sau

 **de de ce te ai oprit nu vrei sa ma elimini ?**

nu nu sunt ca si restul cetelor focului si nu imi pasa de ce spuneti voi am venit aici sa te opresc ceea ce a facut daca vrei sa fi distrus fa-o singur a replicat el parasind sigiliul lasandusi oponentul in viata

 **ei ia te uita se pare ca mam inselat in legatura cu el dar cred ca e mai bine sa plec din acest oras ceva imi spune ca daca voi ramine aici nu cred ca am sa ramin in viata pentru a doua oara**

dupa ce ashura a parasit sigilul lasandusi oponentul in viata aceta era acum in parc

de ce nu ai reparat distorsiunea creeata de acel denizen

la ce bun ori cum ar fi disparut fara ca nimeni sa isi aminteasca de ei

si doar pentru ca asta se va intampla si e normal crezi ca e drept

de ce iti pasa ori cum nu mai conteaza si nu a contat oricum

esti sigur sau spui asta pentru ca esti frustrat

ce conteaza

sa sti ca conteaza

ok ce vrei alastor hm de ce iti pasa sunt doar oameni si atat nimic mai mult sau mai putin nu e ca si cand cineva chiar le ar pasa de ce se intampla in jurul lor

acum e clar

huh? ce vrei sa spui cu asta ?

faptul ca esti frustrat persoana pe care o stiu eu nu ar spune asta si nu ar lasa vieti nevinovate sa fie puse in pericol .hmm stiu de ce esti frustrat si inteleg dar sa sti ca e mai bine daca vorbesti despre ce simti in loc sa lasi lucrurile de la sine de cand te ai nascut in aceea zi totul sa schimbat si nu ai incercat sa spui ceva ai acceptat lucrurile asa cum sunt si de si au fost momente cand ai incercat sa te apropii ai dat inapoi stiind ca daca continui lucrurile se pot inrautati dar oare e un lucru atat de rau .naruto oare chiar crezi ca totul va fi exact cum te temi sau doar iti spui asta .sa sti ca cu mult timp in urma am incercat sa fac ceea ce faci si tu acum si poate ca in anumete momente poate ca voi fi in potriva deciziilor pe care le vei lua dar reau sa sti ca e mai bine sa faci asta chiar daca consecintele vor fi neplacute .

si de ce ma rog huh?

pentru ca e evident ca vrei sa faci aceste greseli

despre ce vorbesti alastor ce vrei sa spui

ce vreau sa spun este ca

a spus el dar a fost intrerupt de kurama

 **ce vrea sa spuna alastor este ca iti place de acea fata rika si e evident ca vrei sa ai o relatie cu ea**

ce glumesti nu a raspuns el vrand sa nege insa realizand ca ceea ce kurama a spus era corect acesta a devenit si mai distras gandinduse la cat de mult lucrurile pot fi schimbate insa ...

bine asta asa e imi place de ea dar oare chiar credeti ca o sa mearga adica ea nici nu stie ce sunt

 **pai atunci de ce nu ii spui adevarul**.sau mai bine de ce nu ii arati

CE ati innebunit da ca de parca va crede ca de fapt nu sunt om ci o ceata a focului

 **pai deja ai spus ca esti o ceata a focului asa ca sun tsigur ca va incerca sa afle la ce te ai referit in plus sa nu uitam ca deja ti ai aratat forma reala si putrerile in mare parte**

da dar tot nu si a dat seama ca si cei doi asa ca suntem in siguranta

 **hei uite tu vrei sa stai ascuns sau vrei sa fi acceptat penttru ca daca stai ascuns nu va merge asa ca eu zic sa ii arati prietenei tale adevarul si cine stie poate te va accepta**

si daca nu ? atunci ce ?

 **atunci mergi mai departe dar sunt sigur ca nu te va respinge si cred ca sti si tu de ce**

da dar nu stiu daca va fi in deajuns

 **ugh ajunge bine doar fa asta odata si gata nu imi vine sa cred cand vine vorba de noi sau dewnizeni sau alte probleme cum ar fi acesti digimoni acum nu ai probleme sa sari in ajutor si sa critici dar cand vine vorba de astfel de probleme vrei sa renunti in loc sa incerci gandindute la ce poate fi mai rau ce ar fi daca macar o data nu te ai mai gandi si doar ai face ceva**

bine se pare ca ai dreptate nu va fi usor dar tot e mai bine de cat nimic asa ca o voi face

 **in sfarsit**

sunt de acord kurama

haha bine ajunge voi doi hai sa ne intoarcem si sa reparam ce a fost distrus

aspus el plecand din parc intorcanduse in zona unde denizenul a atacat

in tretimp in zona unde se aflau henry si gargamon care acum era la normal pregatinduse sa plece spre casa au fost distrasi de comvorbirea dintre ashura si cele doua entitati din lumi diferite

.hm a spus henry ,ergand spre casa iar terimon realizand ca partenerul sau se gandea la ceva acesta a intrebat . la ce te gandesti henry ?

ah sti ma gandeam la discutia din parc

cea pe care am auzit-o ?

da se pare ca nu suntem atacati numai de digimoni terimon

da asta asa este .dar daca este adevarat atunci ce se intampla in oras si ce a fost toata discutia aceea . nu stiu terimon dar orice ar fi nu cred ca ar trebui sa presam acest lucru

huh? si de ce nu a raspuns prietenul sau

pentru ca nu prea sti de ceea ce se numeste tact sti

huh? ce vei sa spui henry .uh nu conteaza bine hai doar sa mergem acasa si sa uitam de ce sa intamplat bine . bine daca spui tu . a spus terimon iar cei doi au avut un drum fara evenimente inspre casa ,

in ziua urmatoare dupa ce orle sau terminat henry impreuna cu terimon si takato eau in oras acestia intalninduse cu cei doi prieteni ai sai kazu si kenta

carti digi modificate huh? a raspuns prietenul sau kazu poti sa le ai pe acestea ori cum sunt inutile si aratandui cartile acesta i le-a dat takato luindule a ramas surprins de una dintre ele

brate de antrenament ce e asta a intrebat el .prietenul sau vazand ca acesta nu stie de abilitatea carti a inceput sa ii spuna ce poate face .

dupa ce cei doi si au luat la revedere takato si henry impreuna cu terimon si au continuat olimbarea care a fost intrerupta atunci cand cei trei au simtit prezenta unui camp digital care se indrepta in directia lor .acestia au inceput sa fuga takato urcand podul si grabinduse sa isi cheme partenerul iar henry impreuna cu terimon au incwercat sa se ascunda ajungand la o zona de constructi .fiind surprinsi de aparitia unui vechi prieten

oh nu nu se poate cum a ajuns aici a raspuns henry vazandul pe gorila mon care nu era foarte fewricit sa ii vada pe cei doi acesta incepand sa atace .

wow e urias a raspuns takato ferinduse de atacul lui gorilamon

cine la invitat pe el aici a continuat acesta fiind la o zona sigura de gorilamon

acesta a aruncat o privire la dispozitivul sau digi vazand informatiile despre gorilamon

se pare ca va trebui sa luptam

nu terimon nu vreau sa lupti in potriva lui gorilamon

ce ? a raspuns terimon vazand ca gorilamon a inceput sa atace vrand sa se razbune pe terimon si henry .are dreptate sti a raspuns takato vaand cum guilimon a inceput sa il atace pe gorilamon terimon privind cum prietenul sau lupta acesta a incercat sa il faca pe henry sa se razgandeasca insa vazand ca nu are efect acesta sa indreptat catre gorilamon lovindul cu un din urechile sale facandul pe gorilamon sa ii atace pe cei doi tameri

intretimp ashura care se afla acasa la rika simtind prezenta unui digimon si a unui camp digital acesta sa ridicat si imbracand yougasaul acesta a plecat incercand sa ii ajte pe takato si henry care aveau nevoie de ajutor .

deci ce ai de gand sa faci a intrebat lordul lumii purpuri

simplu o sa oprim ori ce digimon a aparut in campul digital

aha bine atunci dar de ce mergi in directia opusa campului

sti de ce

ah inteleg dar crezi ca va ajuta adica nu poti fi sigur ashura

atunci o sa ma asigur ca rika va face asta adica e datoria sa ca si tamer sa protejeze orasul poate nu de denizeni dar de digimoni are cum sa faca asta si poate cine stie poate ca poate asista impreuna cu cei doi oricum dupa ce vom termina aici cred ca voi decide sa ma inscriu in scoala unde se afla takato si henry adica daca suntem aproape de cei trei putem ajuta mai mult si poate ca si cei doi ne pot ajuta .

esti sigur adica sti ca o lupta intre doi digimoni e diferita de ceea ce facem noi

da dar e mai bine daca lucram inpreuna .

deci discutia de ieri te a schimbat oare cum

ha a raspuns el zambind sa sti ca da alastor si aveti dreptate daca nu fac ceva atunci cum pot cei din jur sa ajute poate ca takato henry si rika vor fi surprinsi dar vreau sa incerc asta

bun daca asta e ceea ce vrei atunci nu te voi opri .

ashura ascultand a continuat sa se grabeasca spre scoala unde aceasta invata

intre timp in campul digital guilimon si terimon erau in dificultatte acestia avand probleme inpotriva lui gorilamon acesta devenind incontrolabil .punadui pe takato si pe henry care nu dorea sa lupte in dificultate . trebuie sa facem ceva ia spus takato lui henry insa acesta fiind inca afectat de ce sa intamplat in prima intalnire cu gorilamon a avut probleme in incercarea de a lua o decizie .

oh ce patettic a raspuns rika surprinzandui pe takato si henry

ce ? ce cauti aici

oh credema as fi mai bine acasa dar se pare ca cineva anume a vrut sa vin aici sa va ajut pe voi

huh? ce vrei sa spui cu asta cine a vrut sa faca asta

de ce nu ghicesti sau ochelari iti stau prea strans de cap

ce .hei sa sti ca asta nu este adevarat

da cum spui tu acum daca ati dori de ce nu va dati inapoi si lasati acest digimon in seama noastra copii .

ce ? au strigat cei doi simtinduse insultati

sa sti ca nu suntem copii au spus cei doi oricum si tu esti un copil ca si noi

tsk da bine desteptule a raspuns rika iritata

insa cei patru au fost intrerupti atunci cand ashura care era in mijlocul luptei a inceput sa formeze o linie de atac pentru a il infrange pe gorilamon

takato si henry vazand ce ashura a vrut sa faca a vrut sa ajute insa takato care era nedumerit a intrebat ce se intampla .

nu vezi sau ochelari tai sunt aburiti a spus rika vazand lupta

ah hei de ce trebuie sa fi asa de dura puteai doar sa explici sti

asta e impresionant .a comentat henry

ce anume ? ca nu inteleg ?

ugh esti complet neajutorat nue de mirare ca digimonul tau e un copil nu vezi ca dimonul tau si iepurasul sunt mobilizati mult mai bine

ah asta asa e acum ca tot ai spus asta dar unde e renamon ?

da unde e digimonul tau . te rog ca de parca as interveni in lupta asta eu sunt aici doar sa va ajut pe voi de si nu e nevoie de asta dar e clar ca sunteti amatori

huh? ce amatori hei eu nu sunt un amator

oh te rog scutestema e clar ca sunteti amaotori altfel lupta asta ar fi terminata pina acum dar nu conteaza sunt sigur ca pina si digimoni vostri amariti pot sa se ocupe de cineva ca si el

takato si henry ascultand ceea ce rika le a spus acestia au fost putin afectati de cuvintele sale dar nu au comentat privind lupta care era acum in favoarea lui guilimon si terimon acestia avand avantajul in lupta fiind indrumati de ashura care chiar daca lupta cu cei doi a dorit sa ii lase pe ei sa termine lupta care a fost incheiata dupa ce acesta folosind o metoda nerestrictionata la oprit pe gorilamon dandule celr doi digimoni avantajul de a il infrange .

dupa ce gorilamon a fost infrant terimon a vrut sa ii absoarba datele dar a fost oprit de ashura si henry ashura pentru ca nu a dorit ca micul terimon sa devina ca si denizeni cu care acesta lupta iar henry a facut-o nedorind ca prietenul sau sa devina incontrolabil

,acar pot face un dans al victoriei pot a intrebat el dar a fost oprit

si ce credeti ca sa intamplat cu gorilamon baieti

duh sa intors in lumea digitala a raspuns rika fiind rece si distanta

ei asta asa este dar poate ca acum va deveni mai bun

da sigur un digimon e un digimon sunt doar date nu se pot schimba

uh hei asta nu e adevarat guilimon e real si e prietenul meu la fel ca si terimon nu poti doar sa spui ca sunt date . a raspuns takato fiind surprins de atitudinea rikai

da bine cum spui tu sa mergem renamon ia spus ea pregatinduse sa plece insa sau oprit atunci cand au aflat o informatie interesanta .

hei mersi de ajutor a raspuns henry iar rika nu a raspuns crezand ca el vorbea cu ea insa a fost surprinsa cand a realizat ca era defapt ceata focului si nu ea

da cu placere a raspuns el . hei totusi ce a fost chestia aia din parc de aseara

huh? la ce te referi a intrebat el realizand la ce sa referit dar a vrut sa evite subiectul

ah pai te am auzit vorbind cu cineva numit alastor .

cand ashura ia auzit numele lordului lumii purpuri acesta a incercat sa evite subiectul dar ceea ce a spus henry continund ia lasat pe takato si pe digimoni complet socati

ei bine vreau sa stiu e adevarat ce ai spus seara trecuta cand iai spus acestei persoane ca nu iti pasa de oameni si ca nimeni nu iar pasa de ce sar intampla .a spus el teerminad lasandui pe toti uluiti de ceea ce ashura a putut spune

ashura realizand ca henry si terimon au ascultat si a strans pumnul si eliberindusi flacarile a privit catre tameri si digimoni pentru o clipa acesta intorcanduse cu spatele a raspuns

da este asa cum ai auzit . atunci toti au ramas blocati ne putand sa creada ce au auzit

rika fiind cea mai afectata de ceea ce ceata focului a spus

 _ce dar nu nu e adevarat poate ca nu il cunosc dar stiu ce am vazut seara trecuta si chiar si cand ma adus aici de si nu vroiam .nu stiu ce se intampla dar un lucru e clar nu e adevarat_ au fost gandurile sale acesta vrand sa dovedeasca faptul ca henry sa inselat

ashura intretimp dupa ce a ascultat ceea ce henry a spus in legatura cu el si ce sa intamplat seara trecuta dupa ce sa calmat a vorbit . uite legat de ce sa intamplat seara trecuta imi pare rau de ce am spus bine ideea e ca nu prea am incredere in oameni de fapt nu am avut incredere de cad eram mic dar ce sa intamplat aseara e ceva personal bine asa ca nu ar trebui sa mentionezi asta henry stiu de ce ai facut asta si te inteleg dar sa stiti ca sunt anumite lucruri pe care nu pot sa le dezvalui nu acum celputin asa ca am sa trec cu vedera ce sa intamplat .Dar daca se va mai intampla sa sti ca nu voi arata mila ati inteles ce se intampla cu mine e treaba mea nu a voastra asa ca nu mai vreau sa aud nimic despre asta sau altfel va voi praji precum branza .a raspuns el pe un ton amenintator trimitandule celor trei si digimonilor lor fiori

 _oh frate pe bune henry dupa ce mi ai spus aseara sper ca nu vorbeste serios pentru ca nu vreau sa fiu prajit_

 _oh mama e chiar mai infiorator de cat acea fata rika uh oh cred ca mai bine voi avea grija sau voi fi terminat_

 _ah w wow asta e ah nu credeam ca o sa aud asta naruto e mai rau si de cat mine si eu care credeam ca sunt singura care pune orice persoana pe fuga ei bine stiu ca eu si renamon vom fi bine dar cei doi nici nu vreau sa ma gandesc de si a fost o miscare proasta chiar daca a avut dreptate cand la intrebat asta dar totusi nu cred ca a fost cea mai buna miscare_

 _minunat acum chiar am facut-o eu si gura mea mare cum am putut spune asta sper doar ca nu se va intampla nimic rau sper ._

hei linistitiva bine a raspuns ashura vazand expresiile terifiate ale digimonilor si tamerilor

am spus daca se va mai intampla bine si in plus ai avut dreptate henry nu a fost corect sa auzi asta am depasit o limita si imi pare rau nu ar fi trebuit sa spun asta

pai si dece ai spus-o atunci a intrebat el ?

din experienta a raspuns el dandule celor patru semne de intrebare

ei bine ajunge bine nu conteaza ce sa intamplat in cele din urma am remediat situatia dar sa stiti ca ce am spus e adevarat baieti oricat de mult ati dori sa negati asta adevatul este ca nu puteti face nimic bine

ce ? d dar cum poti spune asta adica ori ce sa intamplat cum poti spune ca oameni nu conteaza

henry nu intelegei nici unul dintre voi nu intelege . huh? ce ce vrei sa spui cum adica nu intelegem de ce nu ne explici atunci ca sa putem intelege . imi pare rau dar nu pot face asta nu va pot implica daca veti vedea adevarul nu stiu cum veti reactiona .dar ce ar putea fi atat de rau in cat crezi ca am fi speriati adica ne putem apara .a raspuns rika

nu fi asa de sigura rika nu cred ca ai avea vreo sansa in potriva lor

c ce ? a raspuns ea realizand ca ashura a considerat ca este slaba

hei pot sa imiport de grija bine

stiu asta dar . ah prea bine daca vrei atunci vei vedea adevarul iar daca nu te vei teme atunci vei putea sa le spui si lor bine . ah b bine _asta devine ciudat foarte ciudat ._ bine cum spui tu dar de ce eu si nu amatori mai intai .hei au raspuns ei vrand sa demonstreze ca nu sunt amatori

pentru ca esti singura in care am incredere adica sigur ii stiu pe cei doi dar nu sufiecient de mult si nu vreau ca cineva pe care abia il cunos sa afle despre asta bine . bine cum spui tu iar apoi cei doi impreuna cu renamon au plecat acesta intrebanduse la ce sa referit si ce ar putea afla


	6. Chapter 6

la o saptamana de la lupta dintre tameri si gorilamon takato si henry erau in drum spre clasa cand cei doi impreuna cu restul elevilor si profesorilor au observat ca terenul de fotbal a fost trasat cu creta in linii diferite '

huh? cine ar face asa ceva sau intrebat elevi incepand sa vina cu propiile teorii

insa evenimentul nu a durat foarte mult timp elevi si profesori intorcanduse la orarul obisnuit

bine clasa . a raspuns domnisoara asaji atraganule studentilor sai atentia

astazi veti da un test le a spus ea spre nemultumirea lor nedorind sa dea testul .dar inainte de asta vreau sa va spun ca de astazi vom avea un nou elev .

huh? un nou elev au raspuns o mare parte dintre acestia fiind nerabdatori sa afle

wow un nou elev ma intreb oare cine poate sa intrebat takato

fara a realiza ca cel care e noul student la scoala sa era cineva care era cunoscut

ei bine acum ce ar fi sa ii uram bun venit noului nostru coleg a spus domnisoara asaji si indreptanduse catre usa si deschizandu-o acesta a fost intampinata de prezenta cetei focului care era linga un perete ,asteptand .cand acesta a vazut ca usa era deschisa atunci a inceput sa se indrepte catre clasa iar odata ce acesta a intrat toti cei care erau in clasa au ramas surprinsi vazand cine era dar cel mai surprins a fost takato acesta avand o expresie aproape terifiata vazand ceata focului .care din motive anume privindul pe takato a inceput sa zambeasca

de ce nu te introduci a intrebat ea iar ashura a raspuns de sigur ,numele meu este naruto uzumaki a raspuns el prezentanduse dar a fost intrerupt de takato

CE T TU tu esti noul elev la intrebat el

oh dar de sigur takato a raspuns el surprinzandui pe toti din clasa

HUHHHHHHHHHH nu se poate il cunosti au intrebat ei surprinsi

ah .da eu si takato ne cunoastem nu takato? a raspuns el speriindul si mai mult

 _oh nu ce cauta el aici glup sper doar sa nu faca ceea ce a spus_ a gandit acesta incepind sa isi aminteasca ce ashura a spus .ashura spre amuzamentul sau ia raspuns avand o mina pe umarul sau . nu te ingrijora am sa ma asigur ca nu vei fi prajit prea tare sau prea mult .acesta auzind era pe punctul de a lesina . ceata focului vazand ca bietul takato era complet speriat fiind aproape sa lesine a inceput sa rada lasandui pe cei din jur cu expresii ciudate intrebanduse de ce prietenul lor era aproape alb iar noul lor coleg era amuzt de situatie

totul insa a fost intrerupt atunci cand profesoara lor le a inmanat acestora hirtia cu testul ashura fiind o ceata a focului acesta antrenanduse de mic pentru a lupta in potriva denizelor nu a avut probleme rezolvand testul foarte rapid spre uimirea celor din clasa si a profesoarei

wow asta a fost rapid interesant domnule uzumaki a comentat ea

pai da dar sincer sa fiu testul a fost mult prea usor a raspuns el spre privirile orifice ale colegilor sai si spre uimirea domnisoarei asaji .oh chiar asa . da mu ma intelegeti gresit a fost foarte interesant dar cred ca as putea sa ma descurc cu mult mai mult de sigur inteleg de ce acest test a trebuit sa fie dat dar sincer nu stiu de ce o parte dintre cei din clasa sau plans adica daca ar fi sa pot spune sa stit ca pot termina tota blibioteca in mai putin de o ora asa ca testul comparativ cu cat de mult studiez eu a fost mult mult prea usor . ah i impresionant a raspuns ea incepand sa ii placa de ceata focului . insa restul clasei auzind ce ashura a spus nu au stiut ce sa spuna

o mare parte dintre acestia fiind impresionati

ohh asta a fost atat de super . da dar oare credeti ca e adevarat ce a spus

ce hei nu ai vazut cat de repede a terminat si in plus a raspuns corect pe deasupra

oh deci e si un geniu huh?

da cred .a fost ceea ce ashura a ascultat dupa ce acesta a terminat

indreptanduse spre librarie unde odata ajuns a luat o carte incepand sa citeasca dar nu a durat foarte mult iar acesta luinds alta carte a continuat .continund acelasi proces spre uimirea tutror celor care erau acolo si a studentilor care erau in trecere .dupa o jumatate de ora de cand acesta se afla acolo a plecat inchizand ultima carte din biblioteca . spre socul bibliotecarei care a ramas doar cu teacuri de carti care erau punse in ordinea in care au fost luate

i incredibil nu am mai vazut asa ceva pustiul acela .e foarte interesant

ashura intretimp era pe acoperis acesta privind deasupra orasului lasand soarele sa il calmeze

ah ce zi frumosa nu alastor a intrebat el

hm se pare ca esti intr-o dispozitie buna un lucru foarte rar

hei sa sti ca si eu merit sa ma relaxez din cand in cand dar da asta asa e hei alastor ?

da ? ma intrebam fiindca tot suntem aici sti .. a spus el vrand sa continue

da ? ce este . pai ma gandeam orasul acesta nu este foarte rau poate . poate ca nu ar fi rau sa raminem aici .esti sigur de asta adica nu doresti sa continui sa lupti .oh de sigur ca vreau sa lupt a raspuns acesta entuziasmat .dar nu cred ca ar fi rau daca am face lucrurile altfel de cat pina acum

hm stai putin oare spui ceea ce cred eu ca vrei sa spui ?

uhm da alastor sti poate ca e timpul sa ne facem prieteni

cand alastor a ascultat ce a spus ceata sa a focului acesta pentru prima data in mult timp a fost fericit _in sfarsit poate ca mai e speranta pentru ashura ._ _ **da stiu ce vrei sa spui sa sti ca pot simti si eu sa schimbat si incearca sa se schimbe stiu ca nu va fi usor dar poate in timp**_ _.da poate in timp se_ _ **va schimba**_ au fost gandurile celor doi sperand ca ceata focului sa se schimbe

ashura in acelasi timp era si el in gandurile sale

 _cred ca am luat decizia buna de a veni aici poate ca e timpul sa nu mai consider faptul ca nimic nu poate fi schimbat sunt sigur ca odata ce rika si in cele din urma ceilati vor afla adevarul poate ca in cele din urma voi avea in sfarsit ce mi am dorit din tot deauna_

o casa a raspuns el zambind .

in timpul pranzului ashura care era la cofetarie impreuna cu takato au inceput sa asculte teoriile cu care cati va dintre copii din scoala le aveau in legatura cu desenele facute

hm asta e destul de interesant a raspuns el incepand sa se gindeasca fiind intrerupt de takato care la intrebat la ce se referea , pai nu ai auzit ce au spus acei elevi ?

ah da dar nu au cum sa realizeze ca .. takato nu spune asta a continuat el oprindul

huh? dar dece ? pentru ca trebuie sa ai grija

huh? la ce te referi doar nu crezi ca ... uite sar putea sa am o idee si ar putea fi sti asa ca ai grija ce vorbesti bine .oh haide sti doar ca nu cred in existenta lor din punctul lor de vedere ar putea fi orice . a raspuns el insa ashura nu era prea sigur cat de mult oameni vor nega existenta digimonilor . mai tarziu cand scoala era aproape gata takato si colegi sai impreuna cu ashura erau in clasa curatind pentru ziua urmatoare .takato incepand sa ii povesteasca lui jeri teoriile pe care el si prietenul sau le au auzit . iar apoi au spus ca ceea ce a trasat acele lini erau demoni care au fost invocati in urma unui fulger .a spus el dar a fost oprit atunci cand jeri a inceput sa ii spuna ce sa intamplat in timpul cat aceasta era la infirmerie .takato ascultand a inceput sa se sperie . uh esti curajoasa . a fost tot ceea ce a putu tamerul lui guilimon sa spuna .ashura ascultand conversatia celor doi era putin ingrijorat de ceea ce ar fi putut sa o atace pe jeri .acesta gandinduse ca ar fiputut fi un denizen dar amintindusi discutia pe care a avut-o cu takato in timpul pranzului acesta a inceput sa realizeze ca ipoteza sa era corecta

 _hm dar daca am dreptate atunci de ce ar fi facut asta si ce vrea sper ca nu e nimic periculos dar din liniile care au fost trasate nu a fost o farsa hm de fapt liniile acelea au fost trasate de_

aha deci asta era a spus el intrerupind conversatia pe care jeri si takato o aveau

uh ce se intampla takato la intrebat jeri iar acesta devenind comfuz la randul sau a intrebat .hei naruto ce se intampa de ce ai strigat asa ?

ah de ce ? a intrebat el iar cei doi au dat din cap vrand sa afle .pai pentru ca ipoteza mea a fost corecta a raspuns el iar cei doi erau confuzi de raspunsul dat .ashura vazand ca cei doi erau confuzi a incercat sa le explice la ce sa referit .dar takato care si el si a amintit discutia de la cofetarie a ramas surprins realizand cine era in spatele liniilor trasate

haa e esti sigur ca asta e adica ar fi putut fi oricine sti a raspuns takato

hei stiu ca nu vrei ca adevarul sa iasa la iveala stiind ca jeri nu te va crede a raspuns el privind in directia fetei care vroia sa afle despre ce era vorba . dar asta e adevarul .ce dar cum poti fi sigur adica . uite asculta eu am experienta cand vine vorba de astfelde lucruri da iti spun liniile acelea nu au fost o farsa bine .huh? nu au fost ?. nu si fiindca suntem intr-un oras in care sunt sti tu ce tu avand unul personal e clar ca e unul dintre ei dar acesta e diferit . diferit ? a intrebat takato fiind nedumerit .da diferit poate nu stim ce tip dar cu siguranta un lucru e cert si anume ca e un copil .ce ? vrei sa spui ca sunt si .. da si de ce nu adica tu si henry stit cel mai bine

ah da a raspuns el realizand ca comportamentul lui guilimon era exact ca si cel al unui copil la fel ca si terimon . discutia celor doi insa a fost intrerupta atunci cand jeri sa alaturat celor doi

takato vazindu-o atat e aproape a inceput sa inroseasca lasandu-o sa se intrebe daca totul era in regula .ashura vazand expresia prietenului sau acesta avand un ranjet a continuat asigurandu-o pe jeri ca totul era in ordine .acesta realizand nu a continuat insa ia intrebat pe cei doi despre ce discutau iar ceata focului ia spus ca vorbeau despre incidentul de dimineata si ca stiau cine a facut asta

serios ? chiar stiti cine a facut asta ?

da au raspuns cei doi

pai cine este

ah pai vezi tu jeri a inceput takato insa nu a putut continua acesta teminduse de reactia pe care aceasta ar putea sa o aiba afland ca cel care era in spatele atacului lui jeri si a trasat liniile era un digimon . ei bine daca stiti de ce nu spuneti a intrebat ea .ah bine a spus ashura iar takato a inceput sa se teama de ce ar putea spune sau daca raspunsul va fi suficient . cel care a facut asta a continuat acesta .a fost un copil .oh un copil ? a intrebat ea iar cei doi au raspuns .da un copil

insa au omis partea importanta . pai daca e un copil atunci de ce a facut asta ?

hm asta e o intrebare buna cine stie poate pentru ca e singur si vrea sa se joace cu cineva dar nu a gasit pe nimeni pina acum sau poate vrea doar sa atraga atentia . oh si cum ai reusit sa iti dai seama de asta ? a intrebat ea fiind acum curioasa .pai cred ca din propie experienta presupun adica nu am avut prieteni pina acum cei mai apropiati mie fiind kurama si alastor insa in afara de cei doi nu am fost apropiat de nimeni . a raspuns el surprinzandui pe cei doi acestia avand simpatie pentru ceata focului .simpatie pe care ashura a acceptat-o fiind recunoscator

deci vedeti asta sa intamplat asa ca nu aveti de ce sa va faceti griji

da dar de ce nu incearca sa gaseasca pe cineva cu care sa se joace adica e clar ca daca va continua asa va intra in belele . da are dreptate sa sti . _da chiar foarte mare dreptate daca acel digimon nu are un tamer e de rau dar ce putem face adica nu e ca si cum ia-m gasi un .ah asta e da asta e o idee buna ._ a fost ceea la ce sa gandit takato iar ashura vazand ca sa gandit la ceva la intrebat . te gindesti la ceva anume ? ah da sti poate nu ar fi rau sa ii gasim un tamer ia spus takato .ashura ascultand era de aceeasi parere insa realizand ce takato a spus si in prezenta cui acesta a inceput sa se ingrijoreze .takato vazand ca prietenul sau avea o expresie ingrijorata a vrut sa il intrebe daca totul este in ordine .insa acesta a fost intrerupt atunci cand jeri a intrebat la ce sa referit cand a spus tamer iar atunci takato realizand ce a spus a inceput sa se panice

 _oh nu acum ce ma fac nu trebuia sa spun asta in fata lui jeri ea nu realizeaza ce se intampla dar daca va afla .oh nu ce ma fac atunci adica cine stie ce va crede despre mine sau guilimon sau henry si terimon sau .oh nu in nici un caz uh de ce a trebuit sa ma gandesc la fata aceea nu e ca si cum suntem prieteni dar suntem tameri .oh frate_

hei jeri ? hm ? a raspuns ea . de ce nu vi cu noi hm .a intrebat-o ashura aducandul pe takato din gandurile sale care nu era prea fericit de situatie .ah pai nu am nimic de facut asa ca de ce nu

bun atunci sa mergem iar cei trei au plecat

takato ina a intrebat . de ce ai vrut ca jeri sa vina adica nu cred ca . a vrut sa continue insa a fost intrerupt cand ashura ia raspuns .atunci nu ar fi trebuit sa imi spui cu voce tare la ce te gandeai asa ca nu da vina pe mine pentru greselile tale . takato auzind si a lasat capul acesta realizand ca ashura avea dreptate .

hei nu fi asa de dur cu tine bine adica daca te gandesti poate ca nu este atat de rau sti

ce ? ce vrei sa spui naruto cum poate asta sa nu fie rau . a raspuns el fiind panicat .uite stiu ca esti panicat dar stiu de asemenea ca iti place de ea nu ?

ah c ce n nu e adevarat a spus acesta incercand sa nege isa ashura zambind a continuat

hei nu incerca sa negi adevarul stiu ce am vazut bine . ah da dar tu si fata aceea rika spunemi e clar ca iti place de ea nu ? a raspuns el vrand sa ii intoarca replica

oh vai ia te uita ce perspicae esti pai cine stie poate ca imi place de rika poate ca nu dar daca vrei sa sti ai dreptate si de aceea am sa ii spun adevarul .poate ca nu va merge sau cine stie dar stiu un lucru voi face tot ce pot sa o protejez . a raspuns el sincer . dar tu ce vei face ai de gand sa ii spui lui jeri adevarul sau o vei minti . ah sincer .a raspuns el ne putand sa continue

sti ca in cele din urma adevarul se va afla nu ?

ah ce ? a raspuns el

oh haide e evident faptul ca ai spus cuvantul tamer e suficient pentru mine

ce ? dar a fost doar . doar ce takato nu poti sa te joci cu asta daca vrei sa tii vieti inocente in afara acestui lucru si mai mult daca vrei sa o protejezi pe jeri atunci va trebui sa faci o alegere

o a alegere ? da fie ii spui adevarul si ma refer la tot ce se intampla fie vei face in asa fel in cat orice mentiune a digimonilor sa dispara . c ce ? nu este usor nu ? dar asta e ceea ce ai ales takato asta e calea ta si a lui guilimon acum .a continuat el laandul pe amicul sau sa se gandeasca la ce a auzit .uh nu nu pot face asta a raspuns el fiind deranjat de situatie

atunci sti ca nu ai de ales .d dar nu . _nu pot face asta adica cine stie ce se poate intampla_

hei sti nimei nu a spus ca e usor dar tine minte un lucru bine daca ti cu adevarat la cei pe care ii iubesit atunci sti ce ai de facut . _hm oare pot face asta uh nu vreau dar .._

 _stiu ca iti e greu acum dar e mai bine sa dezvalui adevarul de cat sa lupti_

a fost gandul cetei focului . acesta fiind intrerupt insa cand ia vazut pe henry si terimon

care se indreptau spre casa . acestia vazandui pe ashura si takato au incercat sa vorbeasca cu cei doi insa terimon si henry au ramas surprinsi vazand ca ashura era cu takato

 _ce se intampla de ce avenit aici_

 _se pare ca a venit aici asta ar trebui sa fie interesant ._

hei baieti ia strigat takato cei doi raspunzand .revenind apoi la ce sa intamplat dimineata

acestia intrebanduse cine era digimonul care a trasat acelea linii .fara a realiza ca in unul din copaci calumon privea un joc de fotbal acesta imaginandusi aflanduse pe teren depesindusi oponenti si inscriid in cele din urma . yei pentru mine a strigat acesta fiind fericit urechile sale fiind larg deschise acesta dorind sa vada mai mult insa ne realizand ca orele erau deja terminate studenti avand weekend . calumon devenind trist asta vazanduse datorita faptului ca acesta avea urechile retrase sa indreptat spre depozitul unde era creta insa realizand ca era inchis a incercat sa dewschida usa dar ne reusind datorita faptului ca era inchis cu lacat acesta a luat o piatra si spargand lacatul a luat caruciorul unde era creta si a inceput sa traseze linii

yei pentru mine acum toti vor dori sa se joace cu mine a spus el entuziasmat incepand sa se joace cu mingia care era acolo in speranta ca cineva se va juca cu el dar micutul a fos dezamagit vazand ca nu era nimeni acesta intrebanduse de ce .insa ce nu stia acesta era ca o anumita ceata a focului care a hotarat sa se reintoarca la observat de la distanta .

 _aha deci asta e ceea ce vroiai huh? prea vine micutule daca asta vrei atunci de ce nu_

a gandit el esti sigur de asta adica daca va intra atunci cand vei lupta in potriva unui denizen

ah nu te ingrijora bine nu voi permite asta si in plus uitate la el tot ce vrea e ca cineva sa se joace cu el atat nu vad ce e rau in asta .da presupun deci ce vei face il vei lasa aici sau il vei lua cu tine asta e o intrebare buna alastor hm sa ma gandesc sti nu cred ca ar fi o idee rea asa ca de ce nu a raspuns el sarind din copacul unde se afla si surprinzandul pe calumon

acesta insa si a revenit rapid vazand ca nu era singur

hei esti aici sa ne jucam ? a intrebat el in mod inocent privindul pe ashura care nu era transformat avand parul la culoarea sa naturala acesta fiind tepos .da sunt aici sa ma joc eu sunt ashura care este numele tau . aintrebat acesta incepind sa il placa pe micut .eu sunt calumon yey cineva in sfarsit vrea sa ne jucam yey yey a raspuns el fiind fericit

hahaha esti un micut plin de energie huh?

yup yup sa ne jucam sa ne jucam .a raspuns el iar ashura acceptand a inceput sa se joace cu micutul pina spre dimineata . cand acesta a vazut ca soarele era aprope sa rasara vazand ca calumon a adormit acesta la dus in spatele unu cilindru lasandul sa se odihneasca .plecand

asta a fost interesant nu am mai vazut pe nimeni cu atat de multa energie e ce bine ca sunt o ceata a focului a raspuns el indreptanduse spre casa rikai

da asta ase dar chiar si asa cred ca ar fi bine daca ti ai recapata energia sti .

da stiu alastor dar trebuie sa admiti a fost distractiv a raspuns el realizand cat de multe lucruri a lasat in urma . deci asta inseamna sa fi ceea ce se numeste un copil huh? e dragut

da stiu dar sti ca poti . da alastor dar sti ca asta nu e posibil adica eu nu sunt ca si rika sau restul

ashura asta nu inseamna ca trebuie sa te izolezi sau sa lasi totul in urma stiu ca esti o ceata a focului si ca ai calatoria ta dar nu lasa asta sa iti stea in cale sti a fi o ceata a focului inseamna mult mai mult . da stiu alastor si mersi tu si kurama ati fost si veti fi intodeanuna alaturi de mine si va sunt recunoscator pentru asta . a spus el surprinzanddui pe alastor si kurama

 _ **si noi pustiule si noi .**_ au fost gandurile vulpii cu noua cozi alaturi de lordul lumii purpuri

ashura intretimp vazand acoperisul resedintei nonaka odata ajuns acolo a inceput sa priveasca soarele rasarind insa fiind obosit acesta a adormit renamon fiind singura care fiind curioasa ca de obicei il privea intrebanduse de ce acesta nu dorea sa intre

spre dimineata odata ce soarele rasarise takato care era cu guilimon se indrepta spre scoala acesta informinusi prietenul ca nu are de ce sa isi faca griji spunandui ca e in regula

weekend a intrebat guilimon curios .da asta inseamna ca nu avem scoala si nu e nevoie sa te ascunzi guilimon . dar tu de ce esti aici takatomon a intrebat el . ah pai vezi tu eu ma ocup de .. insa acesta nu a reusit sa termine deoarece odata ajunnsi vazand ca dezastrul era si mai mare a fost ingrijorat dar nu datorita acestui lucru ci datorita adultilor care erau deja panicati .totusi cei doi reusind sa treaca neobservati au ajuns la cusca unde erau iepuri takato luind morcovi pentru a ii hrani . mancati baieti si nu va faceti griji nu sunt de la cofetarie a comentat el stiind cat de rea era mincarea . guilimon intretimp era observat de unul dintre iepuri acesta vrand sa se joace

iti faci un nou prieten guilimon a raspuns tamerul .ai grija sa nu il maninci a continuat el dar acesta nu la ascultat simtind mirosul lui calumon .takato realizand ca ceva nu era in regula si a intrebat prietenul ce se intampla insa raspunsul pe care la primit a fost . simt un miros ia raspuns dinozaurul prinzandui mirosul lui calumon .e un digimon a continuat el alergand in spre zona unde se alfa digimonul . takato la randul sau a fost surprins auzind ce prietenul sau a spus asa ca acesta luind o matura sa indreptat impreuna cu guilimon spre digimonul care se afla in scoala acesta gandinduse ce digimon poate fi si daca vor trebui sa lupte in potriva lui gandinduse daca pot avea sanse insa odata ajunsi in locul unde era digimonul cei doi au fost surprinsi vazand un digimon de culoare alba si urechi mov avand un triunghi in frunte

wow e inofensiv . da asta asa e takatomon a raspuns dinozaurul insa dupa cateva momente calumon trezinduse si vazandui pe cei doi a dwevenit foarte entuziasmat acesta deschizandusi urechile . takato vazand ca calumon sa trezit a incercat sa il atinga insa acesta crezand ca este un joc a inceput sa se fereasca lasandul pe takato sa se intrebe daca era ceva in neregula cu calumon .dar toul sa schimbat atunci cand calumon a avut o expresie foarte entuziasmata acesta avand urechile aproape de fata sa iar obraji sai erau rosi .

sa ne jucam sa ne jucam a strigat el foarte entuziasmat

ah hei ce ar fi sa ne jucam putin mai incolo a raspuns takato vrand sa isi termine treaba insa calumon avand alte planuri a inceput sa strige nu nu nu nu nu sa ne jucam

uh de ce primesc eu digimonul mai greu a rapuns acesta fiind deja epuizat

dupa ce takato a hranit iepuri acesta impreuna cu guilimon si calumon sau dus la ascunzatoarea unde acesta era . takato la sunat pe henry spunandui sa vina . la scurt timp acesta care era impreuna cu terimon ajungand la ascunzatoarea unde era guilimon intrebanduse despre ce era vorba au fost surprinsi cand lau vazut pe calumon care era gadilat de nasul lui guilimon

ahahah ahahah ahahahah oprestete a rsaspuns acesta razand incepand sa se rostogoleasca

hm e un digimo ciudat au raspuns cei doi tameri si digimoni lor uitanduse la calumon

dupa ce takato si guilimon care erau impreuna cu terimon si henry au facut cunostinta cu calumon acestia au plecat in oras pentru a ii gasi lui calumon un tamer prima lor oprire fiind in parc cei trei observand cum cei doi prieteni pe care ii avea doi baieti apropiati de varsta pe nume kenta si kazu care jucau jocul digimon .

vezi el e cel de care ti am vorbit a spus takato aruncand o privire spre prietenul sau kazu acesta avand par blond inchis care era imbracat cu un tricou negru si blugi de culoare gri

henry observandul nu era prea sigur ca el ar fi cel mai potrivit .takato incepind sa aiba un vis cu guilimon si calumon pe un ring de box cu guilimon fiind invingatorul

uhg ai dreptate a raspuns el atunci terimon care era in spatele lui henry a venit cu propia sa ideee pe cae cei doi au ascultat-o .hei ce spunet de suzy ?

ah cine este suzy a intrebat takato . iar henry ia raspuns sora mea apoi cei trei au plecat catre casa unde acesta locuia iar acestia odata ajunsi au vazut o fetita de 3 ani care se juca cu papusa sa .uh are probleme sau mi se pare mie a intrebat takato iar fratele ei a fost de acord cu amicul sau .insa takato realizand ca poate surioara sa ar putea fi un tamer bun pentru calumon si a spus parerea dar a fost oprit atunci cand acesta ia spus ca nu era o idee buna isa takato intrebanduse de ce a inceput sa aiba un alt vis insa de data aceasta cu calumon si suzi in cele din urma acesta realizand ca nu era o idee buna iar henry raspunzand spunandui .vezi la ce marefeream

da cred ca inteleg acum . apoi cei trei au plecat din nou oprinduse la o banca henry spunadui ca nu era o idee rea ca o fata sa fie partener al lui calumon acesta intrebandul daca stie pe cineva de varsta sa a inceput sa se gendeasca la fata pe care o placea jeri dar realizand ca ar fi probabil speriata acesta avand un alt vis insa de data aceasta calumon era partenerul lui jeri

acesta a renuntat

hm, deci nu avem noroc huh ?

nu se pare ca nu a raspuns takato cei trei ridicanduse si plecand

in tretimp ashura care era odihit luind decizia sa plece pentru a patrula orasul asiguranduse ca nu era nimic in neregula simtind prezenta lui calumon si guilimon sa oprit la ascunzatoarea acesta jucanduse cu cei doi trimitand in acelasi timp o clona pentru a se asigura ca totul era in regula . cand soarele a inceput sa apuna acesta realizand ca totul era in regula si a luat larevedere de la prieteni sai intorcanduse acasa .

in acelasi timp calumon care era trist ca prietenul sau a plecat a incercat sa il convinga pe guilimon sa se joace cu el acesta a incercat la inceput sa refuze dar in cele din urma cedand a plecat cu calumon spre scoala .

oh nu a raspuns acesta vazand ca usa unde era creta era acum incuiata cu trei lacate nu unul

oh acum sunt trei se pare ca vrea sa impresioneze a spus calumon fara sa realizeze adevaratul motiv insa acesta a fost intrerupt atunci cand prietenul sau guilimon a inceput sa sape

putem sa sapam si iesim pe partea cealalta a raspuns el iar calumon vazand asta a devenit entuziasmat /intretimp takato impreuna cu henry si terimom fiind obositi de cautari esuate avand in mana cumparaturi sau grabit spre ascunzatoare . iapoi pe terenul de fotbal calumon si guilion se distrau asta pina cand un camp digital a aparut . cei doi vazand campul sau speriat ne stiind ce poate aparea din clipa in clipa .

takato care era cu henry si terimon odata ajunsi la ascunzatoare vazand ca guilimon si calumon nu erau acolo au inceput sa ii caute terimon spunandule nu are rost sa le spui daca ei nu vor sa asculte . insa cei trei vazand campul digital sau grabit catre scoala .in campul digital insa situatia nu era prea draguta datorita faptului ca dupa ce un digimon pe nume devimon a bioaparut acesta a inceput sa ii atace pe guilimon si calumon acestia fugind de atacurile sale isa guilimon vazand ca oponetul sau era mic acesta ia spus .nu te teme nu voi rani pe cineva asa mic

cui ii spui tu mic creeatura hidoasa ia de aici lovitura cosmar

guilimon vazand atacul la evitast usor insa acesta a trimis o lovitura catre calumon dar guilimon la protejat pe calumon . sfera piro a strigat el aruncand o sfeera de foc catre devimon ratandul .takato si henry insa venind imediat dupa ce atacul lui guilimon a fot eliberat acesta la ajutat folosind una din cartile sale . digi modificare aripiu de lumina . prindel guilimon ia spus takato

iar guilimon ajungand la devimon acesta si a folosit atacul insa acesta a ratat inca odata

oh la naiba tine asta lovitura cosmar a strigat el eliberand o alta unda de energie catre oponentul sau . henry vazand ca takato avea probleme decizand sa ajute si a folosit una din cartile sale digimodificate dandui lui terimon viteza acesta lovindul pe devilmon . insa lupta a fost intrerupta atunci cand ashura care era impreuna cu rika si renamon erau acolo

hm esti prea mic si urat ca sa ne deranjam cu tine a raspuns ea trimitandu-o pe renamon in lupta . ashura vrand sa participe insa a fost oprit . ajunge mustati tu ai luptat deja lasa lupta asta in seama mea si alui renamon .dar rika .a raspuns el .nu ce nu intelegi . da sigur ca de parca ma poti opri a raspuns el transforminduse .chiar daca rika a incercat sa il opreasca

huh ? un om hahah ce amuzant un om incearca sa lupte cu mine . eu nu asi subestima oponentul daca asi fi in locul tau ia spus el eliberindusi sabia care fiind invaluita de flacari au fost eliberate cu o singura lovitura . urgaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa . a strigat devilmon acesta fiind infrant si transformat in date . uh firar mustati de ce ai facut asta asta era lupta mea a strigat ea fiind nemultumita . da da rika poate data viitore bine . hump da sigur cum spui tu mustati cum spui tu a raspuns ea . lasandui pe cei doi tameri si digimoni surprinsi acestia intrebanduse daca sunt apropiati . ei bine ,ersi baieti au spus cei doi . rika realizand ce takato a raspuns a raspuns la fel nu te gandi prea mult nu am facut-o pentru tine ci pentru date dar nu am avut noroc dar data viitoare lucrurile vor fi altfel . ah ce vrea rika sa spuna de fapt este ca ia parut bine ca a ajutat . huh ? ce ?hei nu spune prosti mustsati .da da cum spu i tu rika draga ah c ce ai spus a raspuns ea devenind rosie .ah nimic absolit nimic cred ca ti ai imaginat a raspuns el vrand sa nege afirmatia . da sigur stiu ce ai spus mustati asa ca nu incerca sa ma pacalesti sau altfel

altfel ce rika draga uh t termina urggggggggg esti insuportabil stiai asta

a spus ea facandul pe ashura sa rada da bine am sa ma opresc . apoi cei trei au plecat lasand in urma doi tameri si digimon foarte confuzi . ah hei ah am vazut eu bine sau visez a intrebat takato . ah nu tipule ai vazut bine . dido ah bine mersi nu doream sa fiu singurul a raspuns takato fara a mai avea cuvinte .insa dupa cateva secunde realizand ce sa intamplat acesta a fot socat HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA a strigat el surprins ah hei baieti ah oare credeti ca sunt impreuna sau ceva de genul. hm cine stie mie mi se pareau destul de apropiati deci ar putea fi . haha ce prostut oameni suntasa prostuti a spus calumon incepind sa alerge

hei unde pleci e perculos acolo de unul singur . da dar e mai periculos si cu voi patru a raspuns el asta e un digimon tare ciudat nu cred ca are nevoie de un partener .da a raspuns takato oricum cine ar supravietui nebuniilor sale .da asta asa e haide sa mergem iaspus henry acestia parasind scoala .


	7. Chapter 7

dupa evenimentele care sau petrecut in weekend takato si prieteni sai erau acum inca odata la un nou inceput de saptamina . dar nu toti erau atat de fericiti de oarece in alta parte a orasului la o alta scoala rika care era in clasa ascultand ceea ce profesorul discuta privind prin oglinda pe care o avea acesta vazandu-o pe mama sa care era acolo aceasta a sperat ca va ramine insa a fost dezamagita cand a realizat ca a trebuit sa plece fiind sunata . in legatura cu slujba sa

intretimp ashura care era la scoala unde se aflau takato si henry impreuna cu terimon era inca o data pe acoperis privind asupra orasului . uhm se pare ca astazi este inca o zi minunata nu crezi a intrebat el .iar lordul lumii purpuri a raspuns da dar sti ca trebuie sa ai grija nu prea am avut activitate de la ultima intalnire cu acel denizen . **oh lasati-o mai usor voi doi nu totul trebuie sa se reduca la denizeni si lupte lasal sa respire sti ca nu este o masina de lupta**

da stiu asta dar nu strica sa fim precati sti orice se poate intampla **ugh sincer nu stiu cine e mai rau dintre voi doi tu sau el** ce ? la ce te referi kurama a intrebat alastor fiind curios

 **la ce ma refer ? simplu la faptul ca voi doi sunteti exact la fel ar trebui sa va relaxati stiti**

are dreptate sa sti in ultima vreme am avut parte nu mai de batalii

da asta este adevarat poate ca ar trebui sa folosim momentul asta adica nu poti sti ce se poate intampla .da asta asa e nu putem sti asa ca e mai bine daca ne relaxam a raspuns ceata focului

ramanind pe acoperis pe durata pauzei

odata ce pauza sa terminat acesta era acum in clasa dar care pentru un motiv anume se gandea la cu totul alteceva sau mai precis ceata focului era cu gandul la cei pe care ia lasat in urma un lucru care era ciudat din punctul sau de vedere stiind ca nu ia pasat de niciunul dintre prieteni sai sau alt cineva .acesta insa a fost intrerupt de profesorul care preda acesta strigandul

ashura la inceput nu a acordat atentie insa dupa cateva minute intorcanduse catre persoana care la srigat a intrebat . este o problema domnule ?

ah de ce nu esti atent domnule uzumaki ?

ah hm asta este o intrebare buna a raspuns el dar sincer sa fiu nu cred ca pot raspunde

si de ce nu ? a intrebat profesorul devenind curios

pai pentru ca eram cu gandul la lucruiri care nu erau sau nu ar fi atat de imporatante pentru mine . oh chiar asa si ce ar fi aceste lucruir ma rog ?

sincer sa spun persone pe care nu am vrut sa am de a face sau sa imi pese catusi de putin asa ca nu este nevoie sa va ingrijorati pe scurt probabil am experimentat ceea ce se numeste sau ce numiti voi oameni dor de casa .dar nu este nevoie sa va ingrijorati. ah bine daca spui tu

 _asta este clar o problema tonul si felul in care a spus asta e ca si cum nu ar vrea sa isi aminteasca ._

 _hm de ce a trebuit sa ma gandesc la sakura si cei de acasa bici macar nu imi uh mai bine o las balta de cand am ajuns aici se pare ca mam schimbat poate ca asta e cauza dar chiar si asa nu ar fi trebuit sar ar trebui sa fiu atat de afectat .sper sa apara un denizen si cat de curand sau chiar si un digimon pentru ca nu vreau sa ma gandesc la cei de acasa oricum nu vor intelege si chiar daca o vor face oricum vor disparea iar eu voi fi singurul ramas ._ exact asa cum ar trebui sa fie .a raspuns el iar restul clasei auizind sau intrebat la ce se refera .insa takato care avea o vaga banuiala privind in directia cetei focului care o considera un prieten era pe ganduri

 _wow e mai rece si de cat fata aceea rika dar de ce ? ce este asa de diferit si de ce a spus ca a experimentat ceva ce doar oameni pot adica stiu ca atunci cand lupta se schimba complet dar oare chiar nu este o fiinta umna .ohh s stai putin acum imi amintesc ce a spus_

 _nu imipasa de oameni adevarul este ca nu am avu tincredere in ei de mult timp_

 _asta cred ca trebuie sa fie trist sa nu ai incredere in nimeni oh nnu conteaza ce coteaza este faptul ca acum incepe sa aiba sunt sigur de asta ._ a gandi takato

aruncand o privire asupra prietenului sau care privea pe fereastra

in asteptarea unui denizen care din pacate nu era prezent . lasandul pe ashura sa continue ora . insa atunci cand toate orele sau terminat acesta a plecat lasandusi prieteni in urma

ei bine acum ca am terminat ce ar fi sa plecam acasa .esti sigur de asta adica

ah ? ce vrei sa spui a intrebat el insa realizand la ce sa referit alastor acesta sa razganit indreptinduse spre scoala unde prietena lui invata .

acesta o data ce a terminat de asemenea se indrepta spre casa insa spre deosebire de ashura rika era oarecum trista de faptul ca mama sa a plecat lasaindu-o singura

 _de ce a trebuit sa faca asta ?_ hump nu conteaza a raspuns ea intorcanduse la personalitatea sa rece insa acesta a fost intrerupta atunci cand la vazu tpe ashura care o astepta .

 _huh? ce se intampla de ce e mustati aici_ a fost ceea la ce sagandit o parte fiind bucuroasa de faptul ca singurlul ei prieten vroia sa o astepte _ugh de ce sunt entuziasmata e doar mustati nu e ca si cum nu ne vedem mereu adica e mereu pe acoperis .hm ma intreb de ce oare vrea sa stea acolo ah nu conteaza probabil ca e un motiv stupid si fara sens sau probabil o metoda de a sta la distanta ._ au fost gandurile sale insa unul dintre acele ganduri nu era pe placul ei aceasta vrand ca prietenul sau sa fie in preajma sa insa imediat ce a terminat acel gand aceasta a inceput sa devina rosie din motive pe care nu le cunostea _uh ce ce se intampla de ce sunt rosie oh nu imi spune ca uh yuk bine rika calmeazate bine e doar in imaginatia ta nu e real .dar totusi nu cred ca ar fi rau daca ..._ a vrut ea sa continue dar a fost intrerupta de ceata focului care uitanduse la ea si vazand ca aceasta era rosie din motive necunoscute a intrebat-o .

hei rika e totul in regula ,

la inceput ea nu la auzit dar dupa cateva secunde a raspuns aceasta avand control asupra emotiilor sale care erau gata sa iasa fiind aproape de ceata focului

ah da de ce ? a intrebat ea

ah pai se pare ca esti cam rosie a continuat el punindu-o pe rika in dificultate

ah ce ah la ce te referi a rasspuns ea putin panicata din cauza nervilor

mh nimic special em poate ca ai febra a spus el spre dezamagirea rikai care vroia sa ii spuna adevaratul motiv insa stiind ca are o reputaie nu a spus nimic

ah da asa e cred ca da _oh frate serios febra asta e singurul lucru cu care ai venit mustati .hei dar de ce imi pasa mie de asta adica nu este ca si cand il plac sa ceva de genul_

a spus ea incercand sa nege ceea ce incepea sa simta pentru ashura .dar nu a putut continua aceasta fiind surprinsa de ceea ce ceata focului a facut cand si a pus mina pe fruntea sa vrand sa vada daca rika avea febra .

ah ei bine se pare ca nu ai febra deci totul e bine ia spus acesta .insa rika pe dealta parte vazand ca ashura avea mina pe fruntea sa aceasta fara ca el sa realizeze a inceput sa devina foarte rosie incepand sa scoata aburi . _ghaaaaaaaaaaaaa ce naiba face oh frate e incredibil nu imi vine sa cred dar totusi e un gest dragut din parte sa .nu nu pot sa imi permit sa fiu moale dar tousi urgggggggggg firar de ce trebuie el sa fie asa de dragut oh nu nu asta nu se intampla nu se intampla nu se intampla_ a incercat ea sa repete vrand sa nege sentimentele sale dar era foarte greu .

ah hei rika esti sigura ca te simti bine a intrebat el acum devenind oarecum ingrijorat ceea ce era un sentiment nou pentru ceata focului . pentru ca daca nu te simti bine a continuat el sa sti ca pot sa te iau in spate pina acasa .

huh ce cum ce ? a intrebatea inca avand batalia sa interna asupra sewntimentelor sale pentru ceata focului .

oh ok se pare ca nu esti bine a spus el atunci rika auzindul a vrut sa comenteze dar a fost intrerupta cand ceata focului a luat-o in brate spre surprinderea si socul fetei care era inca in batalia sa interna .dar reusind cumva sa amelioreze lucruirle vazand ca aceasta era deja ridicata realizand ce se intampla a devenit extrem de rosie datorita faptului ca era foarte jenata si foarte furioasa datorita faptului ca ceata focului a reusit inca odata sa o puna in situatii jenante

 _oh nu asta e foarte jenat dar poate pot sa scapdin asta dar e asa comfortabil_

 _ugh nu la naiba ce nu pot intelege odata nu si gata_

ah hei p punema jos a spus ea vrand sa scape de momentul jenant

esti sigura rika . da acum punema jos odata

hm nu stiu nu mi se pare ca esti bine asa ca cred ca ar fi mai bine sa rami aici pina acasa si poate bunicuta seiko te poate ajuta o data ce ajungem

uh ce ? a raspuns ea

nimic am spus ca o data ce ajungem acasa poate buinca ta te va ajuta e clar ca nu te simti bine iar acum nu e momentul sa fi incapatinata

huh? ce tot spui acolo nu e nimic in relegula cu mine mustati asa ca poti sa ma pui jos odata

nu ? a raspuns el spre privirea uimita a rikai

hei ti am spus sa ma pui jos asa ca fa-o si repede

nu nu o sa o fac bine e clar ca nu esti bine

ba sunt a raspuns ea incepnd sa se zbata in bratele cetei focului vrand sa scape dar ashura crezand ca rika nu se simtea bine a stranso aducandu-o si mai aprope de el

 _oh nu acum sunt si ma aproape dar e asa de comfortabil ohh ce mi asi dori sa fiu tinuta asa mereu .ugh nu nu nu va rog cineva oricine scoatetima de aici_ au fost gandurie exasperate ale rikai vrand sa scape . insa realizand ca nimeni nu va veni sa o salveze aceasta a inceput sa se gaandeasca la un plan de evadare din bratele cetei focului care nu eraude loc comfortabile si care nu aveau de loc un efect pozitiv asupra rikai . _bine daca asa vrei sa jucam atunci sa sti ca o sa o primesti mustati ._ a gandit ea si fara sa ezite ridicandusi capul sa indrepata catre gatul cetei focului lasandul pe acesta putin nedumerit de actiunea sa . rika pregatinduse inainte de a isi pune planul in aplicare ia spus cetei focului .

deci nu vrei sa imi dai drumul ha?

ashura vazand ca rika inca vroia sa nu ramina in bratele sale a raspuns nu nu te las sa mergi pe jos in stsrea in care te afli . rika realizand ca motivul pentru care ashura nu vroia sa o lase era datorita faprului ca acesta credea ca nu se simtea bine .a fost flatata de gest .dar acesta vrand sa scape de momentul jenant sau de a nu mai fi jenata a continuat .bine mustati tu ai vrut-o am incercat sa fiu draguta dar se pare ca nu am de ales .huh? ce ? ce vrei sa faci a intrebat el realizand ca ce se va intampla nu va fi de bine . fie imi dai drumul acum a rspuns ea intr-o maniera amenintatoare dar ashura fiind o ceata a focului cu o vulpe uriasa in interiorul sau nu a fost impresionat acesta fiind obisnuit cu multe batalii .

de cate ori vrei sa continui subiectul asta am spus ca nu iti dau drumul de ce esti asa de incapatinata sincer voi oameni incepeti sa imi dati dureri de cap

oh deci asta sunt huh? ei daca sunt asa o durere de cap de ce nu imi dai drumul

taci taci taci e inutil sa imi mai spui asta sincer . oh deci asta e huh prea bine atunci sa nu imi spui ca nu te am avertizat si apropo sa nu imi mai spui sa tac pentru ca voi vorbi cat doresc eu

apoi ashura tacand a fost surprins cand rika a inceput sa il muste folosindusi toata puterea pentru a il face pe ashura sa ii dea drumul . acesta vszand situatia in care era nu era prea fericit acesta simtind cum dinti rikai erau infipti in pielea sa .si chiar daca nu era afectat asta nu insemna ca nu incepea sa fie iritat de eforturile amuzante ale rikai de a se elibera

aww aww aww r rika o oprestete ia raspuns ashura incercand sa o opreasca

insa eforturile sale erau in zadar . nu nu ma opresc pina nu ma lasi jos a raspuns ea incepnd sa il muste si mai tare .ashura atunci vazand ca nu o poate opri sa gsndit sa isi foloseasca flacarile

ah da bine atunci musca din asta ia spus el iar ea incercand inca odata a fost oprita instant cand acesta si a folosit flacarile . aww hei asta a durut ce naiba mustati ce ai facut ?

haha asa iti trebuie daca ai incercat sa faci asa ceva sa sti ca daca mi faci asta atunci o sa ma asigur ca o sa patesti ce ai patit acum de si nu este o arsura prea grava .

c ce ? hei ce naiba ai vrut sa imi faci ?

ghiceste tu mai muscat iar eu te am ars incearca asta din nou si nu va fi de bine

g glumesti nu ? ha asa iti trebuie sa nu mai incerci sa te pui cu o ceata a focului

c ce ? hei tu ai tu chiar ai

da dar e vina ta a raspuns el insa a fost intrerupt cand a vazut ca rika era pe punctul de a incepe sa plinga . ashura artunci vazand ca rika deja avea cateva lacrimi care erau aprope sa cada a incercat sa o calmeze .ah uite ah imi pare rau dartu ai fost cea care mai muscat adica a fost o reactie normala . TU NUMESTI ASTA O REACTIE NORMALA APROPE CA MI AI DAT FOC CE FEL DE PERSOANA FACE ASTA . a strigat ea fiind inca furioasa .ah poate ca nu a fost corect dar a fost si vina ta adica eu incerc doar sa te ajut iar tu vrei doar sa pleci cand nu te simti bine

ba sunt bine idiot stupid . ah ce de ce sunt un idiot stupid asta e o replica ilogica

URGGGGGGGGGGGGGG TACI iti spun asta pentru ca esti uite ce mi ai facut ai face bine sa te revansezi sau altfel o vei pati mustati ccredema . imi pare rau a raspuns el

hufp sa sti ca ar trebi sa iti para . da dar de ce sunt eu singurul vinovat ti am spus sa termini dar tu nu ai vrut sa asculti .da iar eu ti am spus sa ma lasi jos ce nu intelegi ca sunt bine sau esti probabil surd . oh de ce imi pierd timpul cu o discutie fara sens asta e mai mult o cearta intre noi doi .a raspuns el iar apoi cei doi si au intors capetele fara sa se priveasca in ochi

te inseli . huh? asta nu este o cearta bine .si de ce nu .ah pentru ca noi nu suntem un a spus ea insa si a lasat capul vrand sase ascunda in pieptul cetei focului care era confuz

uh noi nu suntem ce ? a intrebat el devenind jenat de ceea ce avea in gand

ah nu conteaza mustati acum vrei sa ma dai jos odata . rika de ce vrei sa insisti

uh pentru ca sunt bine serios .da sa sti ca nu pari bine

oh frate nu din nou ce nu intelegi ca sunt bin. insa acesta a fost intrerupta cand ashura sa apropiat de ea acesta devenind foarte rosie incepind sa scoata fum .vezi nu esti bine asa ca am avut dreptate . ba s sunt bine a raspuns ea vrand sa schimbe subiectul .ashura vazand ca rika era foarte incapatanata acesta sa apropiat si mai mult de ea cei doi fiind foarte aproape unul de celalalt .

 _aproape e foarte aproape oh nu ce ma fac acum nu am facut asta nici odata_

hei esti foarte aproape de mine . a raspuns ea

si ce e cu asta e o problema .ce g glumesti nu ?

ah nu ce este asa o problema .c ce ? oh la ce imi bat capul e clar ca nu intelegi ce se intampla

huh? ce ? hei asta devine ciudat sti ce se intampla cu tine rika nu inteleg

urg uita de asta bine . si de ce ar trbui sa uit

pentru ca nu are importanta oricum nu ai intelege

ah bine dar spunemi de ce nu as putea sa o fac si te rog spunemi ca nu e datorita faptului ca sunt o ceata a focului . a spus el insa realizand ca rika nu a spus nimic aceasta fiind tacuta ashura a continuat .ah poate ca ai dreptate sti dar sa sti ca pot intelege sentimente rika chestia e doar ca . ca ce . a intrebat ea . chestia este ca nu am vrut sa ascult si inca nu vreau sa fac asta dar stiu ce se intampla totusi . da chiar sti ? mhm da si imi pare rau dar nici tu nu ai spus nimic in legatura cu faptul ca esti jeata de ce se intampla acum .a raspuns el iarea intorcandusi capul a raspuns nu nu este chiar asa de rau .oh chiar asa rika . ah d da .ei atunci nu cred ca te vei supara daca voi face asta nu. inclinaduse fiind si mai aproape de rika acesta a sarutat-o .rika realizand ce sa intamplat a avut ochi larg deschisi aceasta fiind socata de sarutul primit acesta fiind primul

 _oh nu asta nu e posibil nu nu nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu oh nu ce ma fac acum dar totusi are un gust placut si foarte bun a spus ea devenind si mai rosie de cat era_

dupa ce cei doi sau separat pentru a lua o gura de aer rika care era acum complet rosie a spus doar un singur lucru aceasta nemai pasandui ca era in bratele cetei focului care era la fel de frustrata ca si ea .hei hai sa mergem acasa . ia spus ea iar el dand din cap a plecat cu rika in brate care era foarte tacuta aceasta bucuranduse de calatorie . insa momentul a fost intrerupt atunci cand cei doi au vazut formarea unui digi camp .

hei . ne vom, ocupa de asta imediat a raspuns el incepand sa se grabeasca

odata ajunsi cei doi sau schimbat ashura transforminduse in forma sa reala

urca vom zbura sa ajungem in campul acela

ce ? grabestete nu avem timp a spus el activandusi aripile pirpuri spre uimirea rikai care a urcat in spatele sau cei doi luindusi zborul

wow asta e wow . da stiu dar nu avem timp pentru asta haide dewja simt prezenta inamicului

oh chiar asa chiar si de la distanta asta ?

da sunt o ceata a focului pina la urma asa ca pot sa simt prezenta care a aparut si sincer sa fiu este de stul de dur .sper ca esti pregatita pentru ca eu sunt . a raspuns el cei doi intrand in campul digital . deci acesta este inamicul ha ?

da asa se pare sper ca esti gata a raspuns el eliberindusi sabia

da nu te ingrijora stiu ce eu si renamon avem de facut

renamon . da rika a raspuns ea fiind gata de lupta infrangel

de sigur rika . a raspuns ea incepind sa atace oponentul care era un digimon pe nume allumon

ai grija renamon e mai puternic de cat crezi .ha nu o subestima pe renamon mustati e mai puternica de cat crezi . da atunci ar trebui sa aiba grija . a raspuns ashura vazand atacul din partea lui allumon renamon incercand sa atace dar atacul sa dovedit a fi prea puternic renamon fiind aruncata .

ce faci renamon ridicate asta nu e un joc a raspuns ea . incercdar nu pot e preea puternic

tsk da sigur a raspuns ea activand una dintre cartile sale modificate .

uite voi lupta si eu bine . nu ? asta e lupta noastra . rika fie ca iti place sau nu sunt o ceata a focului asa ca am sa lupt a raspuns ashura care tinand sabia in mina sa indreptat catre oponentul sau acesta fiind surprins .

rhaaaaaaaaaa ce a fost asta asta nu e posibil tu esti doar un om

gresit ? eu sunt a raspuns el lovindul eliberind in proces o presiune uriasa de flacari

ceata focului a lui alastor a continuatel formind in mina sa o bila de foc care a trimis-o catre oponentul sau acesta incercand sa pareze cu propriul sau foc dar era imposibil

rhaaaaaaaaa imposibil sunt mult mai puteernic . da sigur credema nu esti

cum indraznesti om patetic . ti am spus ca nu sunt om a raspuns el lovindul din nou

dupa cum am spus eu sunt ceata focului a lui alastor lordul lumii purpuri cunoscut si sub numele de flacara raiului .

ce ? ce tot spui acolo . nimic doar faptul ca nu vvei castiga aceasta lupta a continuat el tereminand lovindul cu sabia rezultand in transformarea lui allumon in date

si ca sa sti umele meu este naruto sau ashura vanatorul cu parul de foc si ochi arzand sa tii minte asta .a spus el catre inamicul infrant

rika care a observat lupta a fost uimita de talentul pe care ashura il acea

dupa ce campul digital a disparut ashura care era acum la normal dar a lasat yougasaul retregansui sabia aceasta disparand . vazandui pe takato guilimon si terimon care erau acolo .a intrebat . ce va luat atat ? ah pai am fost la ascunzatoare si tocmai acum . nu imi spuneti tocmai acum ati realizat ca era un digimon aici ? uh da au raspuns ei .da pai nu mai e nevoie sa va deranjati pentru ca eu si rika ne am ocupat deja de digimon .

ce ? d deja ?

da asa este desi nu imi place sa o admit

o frate ce pacat . da poate ca pe viitor veti fi mai rapizi de cat acum

a raspuns el plecand impreuna cu rika si renamon .

ah ok acum chiar ca sunt in preuna . da asta asa e

yup . ei bine sunt destul de draguti . a raaspuns takato fiind putin jelos ca prietenul sau avea deja o prietena iar el era in urma . _va trebui sa incerc si eu si poate putin mai mult_

.

mai tarziu rika care era acasa stand langa helesteu incepuse sa vorbeasca cu renamon

incerci sa ma faci sa arat raiu . a intrebat ea ir renamon auzind intrebarea a intrebat la randul sau . de ce asi dori asta eu vreau doar ca tu sa fi fericita .da atunci de ce nu ai digivouluat pina acum a continuat ea . iar ea a raspuns . nu stiu e doar faptul ca . e doar faptul ca ce renamon

e faptul ca aceasta asteapta sa evolueze a raspuns ceata focului acesta coborand

mustati ce cauti aici . a intrebat ea . hei aici locuiesc a raspuns el

oh da . hei referitor la ce ai spus mai devreme . a raspuns ea

ce la faptul ca mi am spus titlul .ah da si asta .ce vrei sa spui prin faptul ca renamon asteapta sa evolueze a intrebat ea curioasa . pai e simplu renamon stie ca va evolua o simte cu toata fiinta sa dar . dar ce ? mustati spune .dar infrunta un blocaj .ce ? ce vrei sa spui . simplu e ca si cum chiar daca ea stie ca va evolua in aceelasi timp stie ca ceva sau cineva nu ii permite sa faca asta

ce ? a intrebat ea fiind surprinsa la ce te referi prin ceva sau cineva a spus ea ultim parte oarecum teminduse de raspunsul pe care lar primi . pai ce pot spune sentimentele sunt o parte importanta iar voi oameni sunteti plimi de surprize putand avea poate cele mai importante calitati sau cele mai distructive calitati insa pentru odigivolutie cred ca sti ce trebuie sa faci dar oare poti sa o faci rika . ce anume ? a intrebat ea . chiar trebuie sa intrebi raspunsul este evident a continuat ceata focului . dar depinnde de tine sa realizezi daca poti face asta sau nu

oh ah bine a raspuns ea fiind ingandurata . hei nu iti face griji sunt sigur ca vei reusi insa trebuie sa nu te mai gandesti la asta si sa astepti .sa astept ? da trebuie doar sa astepti iar cand va sosi timpul renamon va evolua . esti sigur de asta mustati ?

da crede ma stiu ce spun pentru ca o simt rika pot simti cum renamon incearca sa sparga ceea ce va tie inapoi dar sa sti ca acum nu mai depinde de ea .huh? ce cum adica nu mai depide de ea atunci care e rostul daca nu depinde de ea . rika nu mai incerca sa eviti ceea ce sti deja

ce ? ce vrei sa spui nu inteleg mustati . ba intelegi dar nu vrei sa accepti . ok asta devine ciudat sti chiar incepi sa ma sperii daca ai ceva de spus spune atunci si nu mai vorbi criptat

imi pare rau daca asta crezi dar sa sti ca poti mai mult de cat crezi mult mai mult dar poti sa accepti adevarul sau nu .ah nu nu stiu daca pot si chiar nu inteleg la ce te referi ce vrei sa spui ajutama daca sti ceva . rika chiar vrei ajuotrul meu .?

da chiar il vreau .atunci va trebui sa iti deschizi ochi mintea si inima daca vrei sa te ajut va trebui sa vei totul in alta forma si sub un alt context . _ok asta deja incepe sa ma sperie la culme ce se intampla parca nu mai e persona pe care o cunosc ci cu totul o alta persona ._ uite ce ar fi sa lasam subiectul bine . foarte bine daca spui tu dar nu uita totul depinde de tine acum . iar dupa asta . ah ce ce se poate intampla a raspuns ea vrand sa afle dar a inceput sa se teama

ei vei vedea va trebui doar sa astepti . bine cum spui tu acum poti sa nu mai incerci sa ma sperii

da cum spui tu pot astepta . a raspuns el insa discutia celor doi a fost intrerupta de vocea mamei sale . rika . rika unde esti . sunt in spte a raspuns ea . sti daca vrei sa pleci acum e momentul . nu nu cred ca o voi face . ha si de ce .uh sti ce mai bine las-o balta

a spus ea iar cei doi au fost surprinsi cand rumiko mamama rikai ia vazut pe cei doi

oh vai asta e neasteptat a raspuns ea fiind placut surprinsa

rika poti sa ma introduci prietenului tau .a raspuns ea

nu va fi nevoie de asta ah imi puteti spune naruto uzumaki naruto a raspuns el

oh ce nume interesant . da a fost al mamei mele kushina adevarul este ca fiica dumneavoastra are acelasi par ca si al ei . a raspuns el facandu-o pe rika sa inroseasca

idiotule a raspuns ea lovindul in umar nu mai spune lucruri jenante sti ca urasc asta

dar rika a continuat el este adevarat sti .huh? ah chiar daca este nu mai vreau sa aud bine a raspuns ea .insa in secret aceasta era fericita auzind complimentul chiar daca nu stia cine era mama cetei focului sau ce sa intamplat cu ea .

rumiko insa auzind complimentul aceasta a inceput sa chicoteasca fiind foarte entuziasmata insa nu era singura de oarece bunica sa seiko de si nu era entuziasmata ca si fica sa aceasta era fericita aratind asta printr-un zambet dar care a devenit apoi foarte periculos aceasta incepand sa ii tachineze pe cei doi spre entuziasmul cetei focului care chiar daca era jenat era si foarte amuzat de tachinarile primite ,spre privirile exasperate ale rikai care nu dorea nimic mai mult de cat sa stranga o anumita ceata a focului de gat pentru simplul fapt ca acesta a jenat-o din nou

dupa ce cele doua au hotarat ca cei doi au suferir destul seiko a intrat aceasta pregatind cina

intretimp insa mama rikai era intr-o comversatie cu ceata focului aceasta vrand sa afle mai multe despre el fapt care la pus in dificultate pe ashura dar care sa descurcat acesta spunadule celor doua detalii din viata sa emitind insa lumea purpurie sau faptul ca acesta lupta in potriva monstrilor de cand sa nascut . cand seiko a terminat acesta a adus ceea ce a pregatit .

mmmmm a replicat ceata focului fiind surprins placut de miros

oh presupun ca iti place naruto ?

da asta asa e chiar daca nu este ramen sau paine cu pepene

hmm ce iti place ramenul naruto ? la intrebat seiko

da foarte mult de si de cand am veni taici nu am avut ocazia sa gust de loc

oh imi parerau sa aud asta a raspuns ea . apropo naruto de unde vii a intrebat ea dorind sa afle mai multe despre ceata focului . ashura vazand ca seiko era interesata acesta a inceput sa ii spuna despre locul sau natal insa exact cum a procedat si cu mama rikai acesta a evitat sa vorbeasca despre lumea purpurie sau despre kurama

dupa ce acesta a terminat seiko care era oarecum surprinsa de ceea ce a auzit la intrebat

o vai cred ca iti e dor de prieteni nu ? sunt sigura ca iti duc lipsa

oh nu prea cred asta a raspuns el surprinzandule pe cele trei

dar de ce nu naruto adica din cate ai povestit sunt sigura ca pirweteni tai iti duc lipsa

a raspuns bunica rikai . da se poate ca cei de acasa sa imi duca lipsa a raspuns el

dar a spus continund .sa stiti ca nu prea mam gandit la cei din sat ca si prieteni sau apropiati

si de ce nu a intrebat seiko fiind surprinsa ca cine va de varsta pe care o avea naruto nu se gandea la cei din locul unde sa nascut ca fiind apropiati sau o familie

dar de ce nu naruto a intrebat rumiko fiind surprinsa de asemenea

pai sa spunem ca nu am fost interesat in a fi apropiat de cei din sat a raspuns el iar cele trei auzind au fost foarte surprinse de raspuns . b bine dar de ce ai ales sa faci asta adica doar nu ai fost tratat in mod rau nu ?

sincer sa fiu asta e irelevat a raspuns el si vazand ca expresiile celor trei erau foarte surprinse acesta a continuat . faptul cum am fost tratat nu are legatura cu motivul meu de a ii trata pe cei din jur diferit e doar faptul ca pentru mine nu a contat ce au crezut despre mine de fapt totul era atat de rau inainte in cat nici nu vroiam sa vad pe cineva din acel loc alegand sa imi petrec timpul in afara satului de unul singur fara compania enervanta a acelor oameni . a raspuns el socandule pe cele trei .ashura vazand expresiile socate a oftat .ei bine asta a fost atunci si acolo voi insa sunteti diferiti da sunteti oameni dar diferiti .

ah dar cum suntem diferiti fata de cei din locul unde ai trait pina acum .

simplu voi nusunteti chiar atatde nepasatori precum cei din locul unde am crescut

oh chiar asa ? da . dar naruto de ce crezi ca oameni din locul unde ai crescut erau nepasatori

simplu pentru ca nu au putut accepta anumite lucruri iar eu fiind mult mai diferit fata de acestia am vazut ce erau cu adevarat asa ca nu mi a pasat si nu imi pasa ideea este ca a ttrebuit sa ma prefac ca imi pasa dar nu mi a pasat . dar cum poti spune asta adica esti doar n copil

.ei bine asta nu e chiar adevarat dar sa spunem doar ca valorile si ideologia pe care o am eu fata de perspectiva umna e complet diferita de cei obisnuiti unde o persoana obisnuita ar vedea lucrurile in mod diferit pentru mine ei bine sa spunem doar ca e un gol nenecesar de care nu am foarte mare nevoie .a continuat el lasandule pe cele trei fara cuvinte

s stai putin naruto cand ai spus un gol nenecesar te ai referit la oameni ?

da asta asa este a raspuns el spre expresiile aproape imposibil de crezut sau acceptat

 _oh asta nu e de bine . cum poate spune asta_

 _nu asta nu e oh cum poti sa spui asa ceva mustati stiu ca sunt rece dar nici asa oare asta e datorita faptului ca e o ceata a focului ori ce ar insemna asta de asta esti asa vreau un raspuns mustati asta nu poate fi adevarul nu oh nu nu inteleg cum poate sa spuna asta_

ashura vazand expresiile celor trei inca odata a zambit .ei bine da asta e adevarul in mare parte dar acum ca sunt aici lucrurile nu mai stau chiar asa adica asta era si in anumite momente este felul in care vad lucrurile dar daca privesti mai in deaproape poti vedea mai mult de cat ceea ce pare .huh? ce vrei sa spui naruto au intrebat cele trei . pai am spus ca totul in locul unde am crescut am vazut datorita faptului ca am realizat ca cei din jur chiar daca erau cateva persoane care erau dragute cu mine si chiar le au pasat eu am realizat ca nu sunt importanti si ca erau nenecesari insa acum lucrurile sunt diferite .

aha deco ce vrei sa spui este ca inainte in satul frunzei acel loc unde te ai nascut ai tratat pe toata lumea cu indiferrenta ajund la concluzia ca erau nenecesari chiar daca erau persoane care tineau la tine si inca tin .dar de ce ? de ce ai gandit in acest fel. la intrebat seiko dorind sa afle aceasta fiind ingrijorata pentru ceata focului .ei bine pate pentru ca mam concentrat preamult pe ceea ce sunt de fapt si am lasat in urma ceea ce se poate numi partea umana .

ce vrei sa spui cu asta naruto au intreba tcele trei apoi ashura a inceput sa le explice la ce sa referit . aha deci datorita acestui lucru ai decis sa lasi in urma .

da asta asa e .dar naruto nu crezi ca si partea umana e importanta poate ca nu stim ceea ce tu sau mama ta sunteti de fapt dar nu crezi ca si partea umana merita o sansa

aici asa e imi pare rau ca nu am putut realiza asta de cat acum dar numai pot schimba ce sa intamplat in trecut tot ceea ce pot face esste sa merg inainte

asta asa este . dar sti ? la intrebat seiko avand o idee iar ashura ascultand a intrebat ce este

ah sti de ce nu incerci sa faci lucrurile din perspectiva umna

huh? ce din perspect huh?dar de ce as face asta adica . pai daca vrei sa accepti partea ta umna atunci va trebui sa privesti lucrile din perspectiva umna

da mama are dreptate adica e pacat ca cineva de varsta ta sa gandeasca astfel nu cred ca ar fi o idee mai buna de ata .ah dar sunteti sigure adica nu stiu daca . hei nu spun ca va fi usor dar totusi ar merita incercat nu .bine am sa incerec asta .

oh minunat asta inseamna ca nu vei mai sta pe acoperis nu ?

haaaaaaaaaaaaa c ce ? fara acoperis dar .hei haide nu poate fi atat de rau

ugh da bine am . da a rsspuns seiko .am sa incerc .oh ce minunat a raspuns ea sper ca ai cu ce dormi la noapte nu ?

ah da nu va faceti griji . bun atunci poti avea camera de alaturi a spus ea zambind

ah de ce zambiti a intrebat ceata focului realizand ca ceva nu era in ordine

oh nimic doar ca vezi tu camera unde vei sta e chiar langa cea a rikai

ah c ceeeeeeeeee g glumiti nu ? a strigat ashura fiind surprins insa seiko vazand expresia cetei focului zambind a raspuns .ah nu

oh ah b bine atunci a raspuns el fiind foarte derutat

bun ei bine acum voi pleca dar sti naruto nu cred ca mar deranja daca tu si rika ati imparti aceeasi camera a spus ea amuzata spre expresiile orificate ale celor doi si spre expresia interesanta a mamae lui rika

c ceeeeeeeeeeeeee eu s s si e el in .singuri

ah va rog s sper ca glumiti a raspuns ashura avind o fata complet rosie ca si parul sau purpuriu de foc

oh pai nu sunt prea sigura daca sa va despart sau sa va las impreuna adica dupa ce sa intamplat astazi .ah oh nu ay raspuns amindoi amintindusi ce sa intamplat

oh ce se intampla aici mama a intrebat rumiko aceasta incercand sa afle ce sa intamplat

AH NU SA INTAMPLAT NIMIC .DA ABSOLUT NIMIC au raspuns cei doi incercand sa nege evwenimetele care sau petrecut dupa ce au plecat de la scoala

oh dar nu am spus ca sar fi intamplat ceva adr totusi a fost destul de dragut felul in care ati ajuns acasa

oh frate au raspuns cei doi .

hei ce se intampla aici haideti nu ma lasati pe din afara a spus rumiko fiind interesata iar cei doi au inceput sa povesteasca ce sa intamplat dupa ce sau intalnit .

awwwwwwwwwww a strigat ea asta a fost atat de dragut

da asta asa este . a raspuns seiko zambind fiind fericita pentru rika

hm dar totuis daca sa intamplat asta atunci sunt sigura ca sa mai intamplat ceva nu ?

ah c ce va ? ah au raspuns cei doi acestia incepind sa inroseasca amintindusi sarutul pe care lau avut .ah n nu nu sa intamplat nimic au raspuns cei doi . oh chiar asa hm ce pacat pentru ca stit ce cred ca era minunat daca tot ati avut o scena romantica sa fi adaugat un sarut . a spus ea insa fara sa realizeze ca la mentionarea cuvantului cei doi auprivit unul catre celalat avand fetele rosii fiind jenati atunci cand rumiko ia vazut pe cei doi avand fetele rosii aceasta a ramas socata punindusi mana la gura pentru ca apoi sa explodeze fiind foarte bucuroasa pentru fica sa seiko pe de alta parte a ramas surprinsa de asemenea insa ca si fica sa era fericita de ce sa intamplat

ashura si rika insa vroiau sa isi ingroape capetele sau sa fuga din calea celor doua acestia fiind extrem de jenati de ce se intampla . insa totul sa terminat spre bucuria celor doi acestia plecand in camera rikai dupa incercari esuate din partea celor doi care in cele din urma au acceptat

hm sa sti ca a fost interesant a rspuns ceata focului care se afla acum in camera rikai

da asta asa e dar asta nu schimba nimic bine a raspuns ea

da da stiu asta a raspuns el pregatinduse sa doarma dar a fost intrerupt de rika

ah s sti d daca nu poti dormi atunci pti sa vi langa mine a raspuns ea devenind rosie

ah huh? .oh pentru .nu mai face situatia si mai stanjenitoare bine mi a ajus pentru o zi

da bine atunnci a raspuns el impartind aceelasi fuuton

sti a raspuns ea avand capul pe perna

da .ce este ?

ah sa sti ca am fost putin speriata de ceea ce ai spus la cina insa si mai mult cand ai incercat sa ma opresti pentru o clipa chiar am crezut ca vrei sa ma ranesti

hei nu uita ca a fost si vina ta bine . da da stiu dar nu ar fi trebuit sa ma ti in brate .dar sti ca si tu ar fi trebuit sa fi mai onesta sa sti ca chiar am crezut ca ai probleme a raspuns el

huh ? chiar ai fost ingrijorat pentru mine . araspuns ea neputand sa creada

prostuto sa sti ca nu sunt o persoana atat de rece pina si eu am sentimente de si nu le arat dar da am fost ingrijorat rika adica pana la urma suntem prieteni a raspuns el iar ea a raspuns la fel

d da p prieteni insa raspunsul sau nu a fost ceea ce ar fi dorit _oh ce e cu mine de ce oh las-o balta e adevarat il plac nu stiu cat de mult dar il plac poate ca nu este perfect dar are nevoie de cineva adica ceea ce a spus la cina si felul cum a spus-o poate ca sunt rece dar nu nici asa si mai e si felul in care lupta e clar ca ceea ce a spus e adevarat dar daca .daca mh oh nu stiu daca pot sa o fac dar nu pot sail las sa continue asa adica eu inteleg dar el nu nu voi lasa asta sa se intample nu el el e diferit adica eu am devenit in acest fel sa ma protejez dar el nici nu cred ca vrea asta adica a hotarat pe cont propiu si nici macar nu a .hm stai putin a spus ca parul meu este ca si al mamei sale oare ce sa intamplat cu ea adica nu a vorbit despre parimti sai poate ca nu a devenit in acest fel din initiativa propie poate .o mai bine o las balta daca va dori sa imi spuna atunci voi astepta iar daca nu atunci il voi forta sa imi spuna ._ au fost gandurile rikai

ashura vzand ca rika era ingandurata a intrebat-o la ce te gwndesti

huh? oh la nimic special . rika sti ca poti sa imi spui daca vrei ia spus acesta

ah bine ma gindeam la ce ai spus bine a raspuns ea devenind putin rosie

oh chiar asa ? rika . da adica nu ma intelege gresit vreau sa fim prieteni dar

dar ce ? a intrebat el incepind sa realizeze la ce sar putea referi

dar dupa ce sa intamplat astazi nu cred ca vreau sa fim doar prieteni naruto

huh? hei ce sa intamplat cu porecla rika . hei incerc sa fiu serioasa aici bine

da da scuze .uite idea este ca te p plac bine nustiu cat de mult dar te plac

s serios ah nu am realizat asta am crezut ca eu sunt singurul

da ,ah ce ? ce vrei sa spui cu de cand .ah probabil de cand te am vazut de prima data

oh ,huh? stai putim cand sa intamplat asta penru ca eu imi amintesc ca nu imi amintesc tot ce stiu este ca ai aparut pe acoperisul casei noastre si atat .da ei bine imi pare rau daca nu am coborat dar sa sti ca prima data cand te am vazut a fost cand ai luptat in potriva lui linxmon

oh chiar asa pai si de ce nu ai spus nimic .

da si ce vroiai sa iti spun ah buna eu sunt naruto sisunt o ceata a focului vrei sa imi spui care este numele tau a spus el in mod ironic . ha ha nu este nevoie sa fi ironic sti asa este ai dreptate dar nu mai conteaza . pentru ca acum esti aici .da asta asa e sunt aici si suntem impreuna .da ast asta asa este .iar apoi cei doi sau sarutat pentru a doua oara .de data aceasta sarutul fiind mai lung . insa dupa cateva minute cei doi sau separat . insa privinduse in ochi rika la intrebat

ei bine ce spui naruto ai vrea sa sa fim impreuna sau nu sti cred ca este putin cam rapid dar sa sti ca inteleg rika amindoi suntem la fel chiar daca suntem diferiti asa ca de ce nu daca asta e ceea ce vrei si tu atunci de ce nu .bun atunci asta e de acum suntem si vom fi impreuna .da asta asa e .a raspuns ea cei doi pregtinduse sa doarma .

intretimp renamon care nu era langa rika aceasta fiind in oras intrebanduse de ce nu poate digivolua a fost intrerupta de un digimon pe nume impmon cei doi avand o discutie foarte interesanta terminanduse cu renamon plecad . a doua zi rika care era impreuna cu ashura vazand ca un camp digi era deschis acesta transforminduse si luinduo pe rika au intrat insa cei doi au fost surprinsi de pinzele de paianjen

ce e cu pinzele de paianjen .a intrebat ea iarashura punaind un brat pe umarul sau pentru a o proteja a avertizat-o . ai grija bine e periculos . ah da bine insa cei doi au fost intrerupti cand un digimon pe nume dokugomon a aparut .o ia te uita ce interesant doi oameni se pare ca ma voi delecta cu voi

oh nu nu prea cred . rika stai in spate bine

ah ce ? nu poti fi serios nu poti sa lupti singur

renamon nu este cu tine asa ca eu am sa ma asigur ca vei fi bine

da dar . hei nu iti face griji bine voi fi in regula ia spus el asiguranduo ca va fi in regula

b bine daca spui tu dar ai face bine sa te ti de cuvant mustati sau altfel

da da stiu . si apropo .mersi rika . ah p pentru putin .a rspuns ea

apoi ashura idreptandusi atentia spre oponentul sau a inceput sa o atace pe dokugomon insa paianjenul vazand atacul a incercat sa il prinda in panzelle sale ashura insa a prilit pinzele dokugomon vazand ca nu il poate ataca schimbandusi planul a vrut sa o atace pe rika ashura vazsnd ca rika era in pericol sa pus intre ea si pinza aruncata acesta prinzandul spre privirea ingrijorata a rikai care vroia sa il ajute . dar nu a putut sau cel putin a crezut ca nu a putut de oarece aceasta a fost intampinata de renamon .care era gata de lupta . ashura vazand ca renamon era alaturi de cei doi a distrus plasa . pregatind sa atace .dokugomon vazand ca era in dezavantaj folosind un atac otravitor aceasta la indreptat catre rika dar inca odata a fost salvata de ceata focului care a fost lovit de otrava .spre privirea orifica a rikai care a alergat catre el

de ce ai facut asta ?

hei nu iti face griji voi fi bine am fost atacat de otrava atat nu e nevoie sa iti faci griji

firar mustati de ce trebuie sa faci mereu asta ia spus ea aceasta avsnd lacrimi in ochi

nu trebuie sa faci totul de unul singur sti acum maai pe mine si pe ceilalti nu e nevoie sa lupti doar tu sa sti ca putem lupta si noi naruto chiar si o ceata a focului merita protejata din cand in cand . a spus ea .esti gata renamon . da rika .bun atunci hai sa infrngem paianjenul asta supraponderal . ai sa platesti pentru ce ai facut mai auzit nimeni nu imi raneste persona la care tin cel mai mult si scapa nepedepsita pregatestete pentru ca te voi opri chiar eu si renamon

ashura careera acum jos ascultand ceea ce a spus rika a ramas impresionat

si chiar daca nu a durat mult acesta revenindusi

lund hotarare sa lase lupta in seama prietenei sale si a lui renamon a privit acesta fiind surprins de aparitia lui calumon care era acolo acesta avand triunghul de pe frunte activ permitandui lui renamon sa digivolueze aceasta devenind qubimoon spre surprindere lui ashura si kurama .

dupa ce renamon a evoluat surprinzinduo pe rika batalia a fost in favoarea lui qyubymoon aceasta invingandusi oponentul cu usurinta lasandu-o pe rika si pe ashura surprinsi de puterea pe care o avea .dupa lupta rika fiind impresionata de qyuubymoon a atins-o

acum intelegi rika a rspuns ea iar rika fiind fericita ca prietena sa a evoluat a raspuns

da cred ca da .vezi asta nu sa putut intampla decat atunci cand ai aratat ca iti pasa

da stiu si iti multumesc qyuubymoon daca nnu erai tu atunci sunt sigura ca naruto ar fi fost ranit asa ca iti multumesc a spus ea luindu-o in brate dar sti hai sa nu mai mentionam asta la nimeni bine .hahahah astaa fost interesant ei acum ai inteles la ce mam referit rika . da cred ca da si acum ca am aflat secretul ce va urma adica ai spus ca dupa asta voi fi pregatita ce vrei sa imi arati naruto . ei bine rika ce vreau sa iti arat este ceva ce nu ai mai vazut pima acum si este motivul pentru care nu am luptat in acest fel de cand am ajuns aici .ce ce vrei sa spui naruto

asculta rika adevarul este ca acesta este doar unul dinte numele mele a raspuns el

c ce ? ce vrei sa spui unul .totul va fi clar insa mine ce spui mine seara te simti pregatita sa vezi adevarul .oh sti ce dupa tot ce sa intamplat pina acum ce am de pierdut a raspuns ea asteptind ziua urmatoare .

.


	8. Chapter 8

in urmatoarea zi de la evolutia lui renamon orasul nu a avut prea multa activitate .asta insa pina astazi si de ce pentru ca astazi era o zi importanta pentru ceata focului ashura acesta luind decizia de a dezvalui unul dintre cele mai importante lucruri despre lumea pe care acesta o vedea si datorita acestui lucru ashura era ingrijorat .

poti sa nu te mai chinui atat daca asta e ceea ce vrei sa faci atunci ce mai astepti

ia spus alastor fiind oarecum iritat de faptul ca ceata sa a focului arata emotii umane nu ca acesta nu era oarecum multumit de schimbare ci era faptul ca ceata focului acum era mai mult panicata de cat era de obicei

uh tie iti e usor sa spui asta adica tie nu ti a pasat prea mult de oameni dar totusi eu a, si o parte umana spre deosebire de tine chiar daca mam nascut o ceata a fgocului

hmm intradevar deci in cele din urma ai decis sa accepti ca ai o parte umna pina la urma

pai da adica trebuie sa recunosti oricat as lupta sau as incerca sa neg acesta este adevaul

da asa e si sa sti ca imi pare bine ca incepi sa vezi lucrurile in acest fel

ha presupun ca nu toate cetele focului pe care le ai avut au fost ca si mine nu

hmm sa fiu sincer nu matild a fost prima mea ceata a focului si sa iti spun sincer era exact ca si mama ta de si era putin mai calma de cat ea si putin mai calculata si nu era atat de incantata sa sara in lupta

oh chiar asa mi ar fi placut sa o cunosc ce sa intamplat cu ea a intrebat el vrand sa afle

pai sincer sa fiu aceasta si a dat viata incercand sa opreasca creearea unei noi lumi pe care un denizen a dorit sa o creeze pe pamant .

te referi la sarpele festival cumva

da asta asa este .oricum dupa matild urmatoarea mea ceata a focului a continuat el amintindusi de aventurile pe care shana si yuji le au avut insa si cat de mult cei doi tineau unul la celalat . alastor a fost insa intrerupt dingandurile sale de ashura care era putin ingrijorat pentru lordul lumii purpuri

hei alastor esti bine a intrebat el iar lordul a raspuns . da sunt bine imi aminteam doar anumite lucruri .oricum dupa cum spuneam urmatoarea mea ceata a focului dupa matild a fost shana . hei am auzit numele ei ea a fost una dintre cele mai puternice cete ale focului nu ? da dar si una dintre cele mai reci pina sa ne intalnim cu yuji sakai

oh chiar asa interesant stiu ca mi ai spus povesti despre ea si yuji dar cum a devenit ceea ce ai spus .sincer sa fiu voi doi sunteti exact la fel pentru ca si ea considera oameni a fi un lucru neimportant dar totul sa schimbat atunci cand eu si ea lam intalnit pe yuji posesorul copilului pierdut al noptii si de si relatia lor a fost la inceput una nu foarte promitatoare .a spus el amintindusi intalnirea dintre cei doi lucru care la amuzat dupa atat de mult timp trezindui interesul actualei cete a focului care o avea .

hei ce este asa de amuzant alastor de ce razi a raspuns el acesta insa incepand sa fie si mai amuzat privindusi ceata focului si locul unde se afla chiar da ca in camera propriuzisa a doua persoana care era un tamer cu parul rosu si cu o personalitate la fel de rece si distanta .aceasta fiind acum in alta parte a casei pregatinduse sa plece catre scoala .

haide spune-mi ce este asa de amuzant a continuat el vrand sa afle

sti relatia pe care tu si rika o aveti se aseamna foarte mult cu ceea dintre parinti tai dar daca ma intrebi e mai mult asemanatoare cu relatia pe care shana si yuji au avut-o

huh? la ce te referi cand spui asta alastor . oh la nimic special ci doar la simplul fapt ca voi doi sunteti exact cum erau si ei insa sunt mici diferente dar in mare parte nu e nimic diferit poate simplul fapt ca tu si rika sunteti asemanatori iar yuji si shana erau diferiti yuji avand o atitudine mai pozititva dar renunta destul de usor si era putin cam ignorant in legatura cu relatiile dintre .ei bine sti la ce ma refer

oh wwow gee ma intreb oare de ce yuji a avut probleme .sa intrebat el insa a poi acesta la intrebat si shana ea cum era .

shana ei bine daca ar fi sa spun la inceput a fost exact cum esti si tu acum avind aceeasi ideologie pe care o ai si tu

wow gee daca o pui in felul asta e ca si cum ai spune ca nu avem suflet

dar nu este adevarat ?

c ce ? ce vrei sa spui hei stiu ca poate nu sunt cel mai amabil sau poate prietenbos dar.. a raspuns el vrand sa se apere insa acesta sa oprit incepind sa isi aminteasca tot ce sa intamplat in viata sa pina acum acesta realizand in cele din urma greseala pe care a facut-o

a alastor c ce am oh nu asta e ce ai nu imi pare rau alastor ar fi trebuit sa firar de ce a trebuit sa se intample asta nu nu am vrut sa .

e in regula sti . a raspuns el insa ashura care era inca in soc realizand felul cum si a trait viata pina acum ia raspuns , nu nu e nu e normal . a continuat el acesta realizand in cele din urma semnificatia din spatele expresiilor socate pe care le vedea . stiu ca sunt o ceata a focului dar asta nu e drept nu ar fi trebuit sa tratez pe nimeni asa nu e vina celor din jur ca sunt ceea ce sunt ci a a mea .firar de ce nu mi ai spus alastor . pai am incercat dar exact ca si shana dupa ce a devenit ceata mea a focului tu ai ales aceeasi cale de si in legatura cu shana recunosc ca a fost vina mea si a wilhelminei carmel

huh? wilhelmina carmel ? cine e nu am auzit numele pina acum

wilhelmina carmel e o ceata a focului acesta fiind in contract cu tiamet tiara a visurilor si iluziilor acesta fiind cunoscuta si sub numele de specialista

ah aha . bun acum poti sa revi la shana . a spus acesta .

de sigur dar esti sigur .

da alastor sunt sigur _acum nu mai pot da inapoi dupa tot ce am facut este evident ca suntem similari .ugh nu imi vine sa cred ca a trebuit sa aflu prin aceasta comparatie dar are dreptate alastor si kurama au incercat sa imi arate o alta cale dar ca si shana nu am vrut sa ascult sau sa accept .daca asta inseamna sa fi o ceata a focului atunci retrag ce am spus despre zabuza .oh defapt nu am nimic de retras pentru ca nu mi a pasat ce pacat am fost inconjurat de oameni care nu vroiau de cat sa imi fie apropiati dar i-am dat la o parte exactca si el ei bine asa imi trebuie daca nu ascult .dar poate ca acum lucrurile se vor schimba_ au fost gandurile cetei focului . alastor intretimp realizand ca ceata focuui incepea sa fie pe drumul cel bun a inceput sa ii povesteasca despre shana si yuji si despre relatia celor doi si aventurile acestora

lasandul pe acesta uimit de ceea ce auzea din partea lordului lumii purpuri .facandul pe acesta sa realizeze cat de mult a gresit pina acum atunci cand alastor a terminat ashura care a ascultat totul a avut o privire determinata acesta vrand sa isi repare greselile si sa inceapa inca odata cu ce a lasat in urma .

mersi alastor esti un prieten bun daca nu ai fi fost tu si kurama incercand sa imi aratati o alta cale cinestie unde as fi ajuns poate ca as fi sfarsit ca si shana sau mai rau

a spus el unul dintre gandurile sale in afara de garra fiind rika

hei nu te invinovati poate ca ar fi trebuit sa incercam mai mult sa sti ca mie imi pare rau ar fi trebuit sa va fi protejat mai bine pe tine si shana . nu alastor cu shana ai facut o treaba minunata chiar daca ai fost preocupat de misiunea pe care o avem si poate ca da nu ai fost la fel de interesat de partea umna cum esti acum dar ai incercat sa o ghidezi unde ai putut insa eu am refuzat punand ceea ce sunt mai mult de cat ar fi trebuit. sa sti ca ai avut dreptate eu si rika chiar suntem similari .asta asa este dar amindoi incepeti sa va schimbati

da poate adica nu este asa de rau dar sincer sa fiu nu cred ca as dori o astfel de viata .insa ma intreb cum am reusit cum shana a reusit cum noi toti am reusit sa rezistam pina acum . pe shana o inteleg datorita faptului ca suntem amadoi cete ale focului si chiar si pe indra in mare parte dar oare cum a reusit rika sa reziste pana acum . a intrebat el gandinduse la ea

hm poate ca a putut rezista datorita faptului ca renamon a fost si inca este langa ea chiar daca

chiar daca rika a tratato pana acum cu indiferenta realizand ca renamon nu este reala asta e trist sa ai pe cineva langa tine iar aceea persona sa nu ii pese cred ca acum pot intelege probabil ce a simtit renamon pana acum si nu numai ci si familia sa e clar ca bunicuta seiko si mama sa o iubesc pe rika dar ea nu e sau cel putin nu era onteresata . asta e chiar trist sti cred ca asa sa simtit si yuji nu ?

hmm nu cred ca as spune ca acesta a aratat a fi afectat dar da a avut momente in care ia fost greu dar cu timpul a acceptat ceea ce a facut in special faptul ca a trebuit sa ia vieti pentru a creea noua lume pentru el si shana .

wow asta suna interesant dar cred ca e im lucru pe care la facut fara a ezita dar sti alastor eu cred ca motivul pentru care yuji a facut tot ceea ce a facut a fost nu numai datorita faptului ca acesta a iubito pe shana dar cred ca a fost si datorita faptului ca shana nu la lasat sa ii stea alaturi de la inceput si cred ca atunci cand shana a facut asta atunci probabil a realizat ca tot nu era suficient . alastor yuji a incercat inainte sa creeze xanadu sau chiar si dupa sa ii spuna shanei ceea ce simtea el cu adevarat . si nu ma refer la confesiunea pe care au facut-o in final ci ma refer la ceea ce poate ca iil deranja in legatura cu statutul sau hm ?

hmm ei bine au fost momente cand sa intamplat asta dar nu in forma pe care ai pus-o singura data fiind dupa ultima lupta pe care au avut-o imediat dupa creearea xanaduului de sigur ca atunci cand unul din cei doi au avut probleme celalat a fost alaturi dar inainte de xanadu si de sarpele festival nu? dupa insa cei doi au fos tmult mai deschisi unul cu celalalt

aha deci am avut dreptate . hmm la ce te referi ashura

la intrebat alastor vrand sa afle la ce se gendea . pai e simplu adica tot ce sa intamplat a fost datorita faptului ca yuji a realizat ca o iubea pe shana dar si din cauza ca acesta era o torta .dar dar daca shana ar fi accepta faptul ca yuji vroia sa se apropie de ea chiar daca ea era o ceata a focului .hmm inteleg la ce te referi da chigusa mama lui yuji a spus ceva similar tu te referi la faptul ca daca eu si shana am fi acceptat ca yuji era mai mult de cat o torta su un mistes atunci poate ca bariera dinte cei doi nu ar fi fost creeata .da iar ei at fi devenit mult mai apropiati si poate ca atunci olanul pe care el la avut ar fi fost acceptat mult mai devreme .hahahah sa sti ca ai dreptate daca te gindesti mai bine da daca pui problema in acest fel atumci tot ce sa intamplat cu cei doi a fost doar o incercare de a ajunge unul la celalalt si de a se accepta .da poate asta ar fi mers dar sa stii ca totul sa terminat cu bine intre cei doi

dar totusi unde sunt cei doi si ce sa intamplat cu ei .

regretabil nu iti pot spune ashura de si vreau nu pot cel putin nu inca

ah inteleg daca nu poti face asta asta inseamna ca ceva sa intamplat cu cei doi rezultand in mama mea avandute pe tine ca si partener ceea ce ne aduce aici corect

da asta asa este dar destul cu lucrurile deprimante va trebui sa te pregatesti pentru scoala si in plus nu uita ce ai de facut . da alastor stiu si mersi am sa ma asigur ca totul va fi bine .a raspuns acesta parasind camera plecand pentru a se racori cu un dus fara insa sa realizeze ca discutia pe care acesta a avut-o cu lordul lumii purpuri a fost auzita si nu de ori cine ci chiar de rika care nu era tocmai intr-o dispozitie buna aceasta incepnad sa realizeze exact ca si ceata focului ca a gresit la fel de mult . aceasta plecand o data ce comversatia celor doi sa incheiat .

dupa ce cei doi sau pregatit au pornit spre scolile unde invatau ashura conducandu-o pe rika acesta fiind foarte tacuta pe parcursul drumului .ashura fiind ingrijorat a intrebat daca totul era in regula iar rika zambind ia raspuns . nu iti face griji mustati sunt bine

ah esti sigura rika pentru ca nu arati prea bine . da sunt bine a raspuns ea

ashura insa vazand ca nu era bine ia raspuns .hei sti ca poti sa imi spui ce e in neregula da

ah da stiu asta dar sunt bine serios nu trebuie sa iti faci griji naruto

daca spui tu rika daca spui tu dar sa sti ca intotdeauna voi fi aici a raspuns el

iarea simtinduse mai bine a raspuns . stiu mustati stiu ca vei fi aici pina la urma cine te va enerva daca nu eu .huh? ce eu credeam ca e complet invers a raspuns el iar dupa cateva secunde cei doi au inceput sa rada continunduis drumul .

ei bine am ajuns a raspuns el fiind putin dezamagit rika vazand ca acesta era dezamagit sa apropiat de el .spunindui . hei nu fi dezamagit bine o sa ne vedem acasa bine

da dar va trebui sa astept aproape o intreaga zi dar cine stie poate ca voi pune o clona sa ramina aici . huh? ce ce tot vorbesti acolo mustati ?. ah n nimic absolut nimic . aha da sigur cum spui tu mustati cum spui tu dar ai grija sa sti ca am sa las acest mic detaliu sa treaca dar daca imi ascunzi ceva .a raspuns ea intr-o maniera amenintatoare .

ah nu nu am nimic de ascuns si oricum nu am promis ca iti voi spune totul . ai face bine ca de nu . yiks bine bine am sa iti spun acum poti sa lasi aura amenintatoare

ha ai noroc ca te plac mustati altfel erai terminat pina acum

oh vai ce prietena violenta si amenintatoare am oh vai doar nu vei incerca sa ma ranesti nu rika draga . nu stiu inca ma gandesc dar poate putina durere nu ar strica nu adica esti rezistent nu .

ahh d da dar . bun atunci nu te vei supara daca o sa ma asigur ca vei fi putin sifonat

uhh ceeeeeeeeeeeeeee de ce ? ce am facut sa primesc asta

gee calmeazate mustati glumeam doar cred ca ar trebui sa te mai relaxezi

oh scuze domnisoara rika ca nu sun trelaxat dar cred ca oricine ar fi putin cam surprins de ce ai spus acum . hm cine stie poate ca se datoraza din cauza ta a raspuns ea apropiinduse putin mai mult de ceata focului care era putin inrosit . ah r rika c ce vrei sa ... a intrebat el insa a fost intrerupt cand aceasta la sarutat . mhh ramen huh? a raspuns ea dupa ce cei doi sau separat

uhh d da de ce este o problema .oh nu chiar de loc dar ce spui de ceva mai tare .

huh? c ce ? ce vrei sa spui a intrebat el incepind sa se intrebe realizand ca senzori sai il alertau de un potential pericol .oh nu stiu poate ca in weekendul asta stiu si eu poate ca ei vom avea surprize sti .umh c ce fel de surprize rika a raspuns el .oh nu te ingrijora voi avea grija de tot bine .ah da b bine d daca spui tu . a raspuns el fiind complet naucit de ceea ce prietena sa ar planui . rika pe dealta parte a inceput sa izbucneasca aceasta incepind sa rada ne putind sa creada ca farsa pe care a jucat-o a mers

oh hahahahahahah oh aww nu ahahahahahah asta e nu imi vine sa cred ca a mers a raspuns ea inca razand . spre expresia de nedescifrat a prietenului ei care nu a putut spune nimic acesta foar stand si privind cum prietena sa radea . _bun asta e ciudat_ a raspuns el incercand sa inteleaga ce se intampla insa fara succes. rika dupa cateva minute bune calminduse dar inca avand lacrimi in ochi a raspuns .wow mustati nu imi vine sa cred tu chiar ai crezut ce am spus

ah huh? la ce te referi . oh frate deci tu chiar nuai realizat nu ia spunemi la ce te gandeai cand am spus ca as dori ceva mai tare hmm. ah sincer ... a raspuns el . _sincer am crezut ca o sa avem o intalnire iar apoi odata ce vom ajunge acasa probabil ca vei bea iar apoi ...sau poate ca ai fi vrut sa o faci fara intalnire ._ a gandit el insa continund .ah sincer nu stiu

oh ba sti mustati a raspuns ea si nu imi vine sa cred ca ai picat in plasa dar sti poate ca nu ar fi asa rau a raspuns ea incercand sa il seduca . insa acesta a incercat sa intervina

r rika dar nu poti adica esti doar un copil a raspuns el

iar ea a inceput sa izbcneasca incepind sa rada inca odata

oh wow ma si putea distra cu asta sti esti asa de usor de pacalit daca chiar crezi ca voi face asta te inseli . a raspuns ea .calmandul pe ashura . deci nu o sa o faci ? nu phew sunt salvat iti imaginezi ce sar intampla daca bunica si mama ta ar afla sau ar vedea asa ceva as fi mort chiar daca sunt o ceata a focului dar cred ca cel ami mult tu ai face-o asa ca ar fi mai bine sa nu faci asta bine . dar cum de te ai gandit la asa ceva oricum adica nu esti genul de fata . oh calmeazate doar ma joc cu tine sti ca nu sunt interesata de asa ceva de si din ce am auzit din discutia pe care ai avut-o nu ar fi un stimulent rau . a rspuns ea socand ceata focului

huh? c ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee oh nu te rog nu face asta orice dar nu asta adica este periculos cine stie ce sar intampla . hahahahahahahaha wow dar chiar ca esti speriat interesant foarte interesant . rika nu mai glumi cu asta te rog .oh calmeazate nu o voi face bine cum am spus doar ma joc cu tine shees chiar ca trebuie sa fi mai relaxat

scuze daca incerc sa iti salvez decenta . huh ? ce vrei sa spui

de ce nu te gndesti si singura doar imagineazati putin

rika atunci a inceput sa isi imagineze ce sar putea intampla odata ce aceasta ar fi mahmura totul nu a durat foarte mult timp aceasta revenind inapoi unde era si aruncand o privire asupra cetei focului aceasta a inceput sa inroseasca foarte tare . insa din cauza a ceea ce si a imaginat fiind in acel stadiu a de venit si mai rosie aceasta vrand sa se ascunda

ei bine veazi la ce ma refer a raspuns el fiind la fel de incomfortabil insa nu mai mult de cat ea care nici nu a putu sa il priveasca in ochi teminuse ca ce va ce nu ar trebui sa se intample sar intampla . fa mi o favoare si nu mai mentiona asta nimanui a raspuns ea vrand sa scape de gandurile pe care le avea . da de sigur adica nu cred ca va fi nevoie sa spunem cuiva a rspuns el . luinduis la revedere indreptanduse apoi spre scoala

 _o frate daca se va intampla asa ceva in viitor cred ca mai bine voi face tot ce pot sa o opresc_

ha sti ideea a fost foarte amuzanta .a raspuns alastor

ce ce vrei saspui sa nu imi spui ca ceva asemanator sa intamplat cu shana si yuji a intrebat el sperand la opusul intrebari

hmm acum ca tot ai adus vorba a fost un incident in care shana a avut probleme cu alcolul

huh? la ce te referi alastor . pai sti ca ti am spus ca shana era exact ca si tine nu ?

ah da stiu asta ei bine e nu sti era faptul ca aceasta datorita felului cum a fost crescuta a realizat ca ori ce lucru era fara importanta

ah da .oh nu nu imi spune ca .oh da ba chiar asta e

o frate asta nu e de bine a raspuns el . da asta asa este de fapt incidentul despre care vorbesc sa intamplat nu cu mult inainte ca yuji sa faca contractul cu sarpele festival

oh chiar asa ? a intrebatel iar alastor ia raspuns .acesta intreband ce sa intamplat

ei bine incidentul sa intamplat in una dintre serile cand shana si yuji erau cu prieteni si tot odata colegi lor au fost la casa lui keisaku nu este nevoie sa sti cine este iri voi spune mai tarziu insa ce sa intamplat a fost faptul ca dupa ce shana si yuji au terminat o sesiune de invatat impreuna .shana a inceput sa fie preocupata de ceva anume ce nu stiam la inceput insa era foarte preocupata ingrijorandui pe yuji si pe prieteni sai care au intrebat-o ce era in neregula cu ea .aceasta insa ne dorind sa le spuna celorlati a plecat din camera unde se aflau . la inceput nu am stiut unde vroia sa se duca asa ca am intrebat-o dar nu a dorit sa imi spuna aceasta indreptanduse spre barul pe care keisaku il detinea

ah stai putin alastor a intrebat el oprindul in timp ce era aproape de un semafor ai spus ca shana sa indreptat spre barul unde acest keisaku il detinea ?

da . a raspuns el . insa a fost intrerupt d eashura inca odata acesta imcepind sa realizeze ce vroia shana sa faca . oh nu nu imi spune ca a continuat el traversand surprinzandui pe cei din jurul sau lucru insa pe care acesta la ignorat fiind atent la ceea ce alastor vroia sa spuna in continuare . da asta asa este si ce sa intamplat cand a ajuns acolo .pai cand a ajuns acesta vazandule pe wilhelmina si pe margery daw

huh ce s stai putin CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE a strigat el fiind surprins surprinzandui pe cei din jur de asemeni

ai spus cumva margey acea margery ?

da de ce o cuniosti ?

da ai putea spune si asa .oh frate daca ea a fost acolo cred ca stiu ce sa intamplat

da asta asa este .dar continund odata ce shana le a vazut pe cele doua care au intrebat daca totul era in regula ea le a raspuns ca da dar aruncanduis privirea catre unul dintre pahare shana a spus singurul lucru pe care nu mam asteptat . a spus el amintindusi ce a spus shana

ah stai putin probabil ca ea le a vazut pe cele doua impreuna nu ?

da cele doua isi petreceau timpul in mare parte in acel bar poate nu mereu dar in mare parte

ok si lasa ma sa ghicesc de si shana era foarte desteapta si stia ce fac cele doua aceasta fiind curioasa in cele din urma a cedat nu ?

asta asa este .

o frate si pentru ca nu a baut niciodata aceasta probabil incercand a avut o surpriza neasteptata nu ? a intrebat el

da shana a facut exact acel lucru chiar daca eu si wilhelmina am incercat sa o oprim

nu imi spune margery probabil a fost entuziasmata ca shana a vrut sa incerce si apoi vazand reactia ei ia mai dat probabil un pahar pe care ea nu la putut refuza nu ?

asta asaeste dar sti foarte bine ce sa intamplat oaremargery ti a spus de incident ? a intrebat el curios insa cand a auzit de unde a putut realiza foarte rapid nu a mai comentat

da ai dreptate am uitat de tsunade si ea ca si margery sunt aproape identice

aha . in fine si ce sa intamplat apoi dupa ce shana sa imabata

pai dupa aceasta sa reintors in camera unde yuji si restul prietenilor sai erau si a spus el oprinduse .

si ce sa intamplat a intrebat el vrad sa afle

ei bine tot ce pot spune este ca a fost un dezastru complet shana de indata ce la vazut pe yuji a inceput sa isi elibereze toate emotiile pe care le avea in legatura cu acesta lasandul pe el si pe restulcomplet uimit . dar nu sa terminat oh nu crede ma a fos tdoar inceputul pentru ca dupa ce shana a inceput sa isi elibereze emotiile pe care le avea a urmat si anumite lucrui care ea le tine a ascunse si cred ca stii la ce ma refer nu ?

oh nu nu imi spune ca incepuse sa sti tu a raspuns el . nedorind sa continue

oh da sa sti ca exact asa sa intamplat

ceeeeeeeeee in fata tuturor a raspuns el avand o privire complet socata

nu ca ar fi contat in momentele acelea dar lucrurile au escalat si mai mult atunci cand shana a dorit sa mearga mai departe mult mult mai departe

ce ? oh nu nu imi spune cand vrei sa spui ca a vrut sa duca lucruile mai departe vrei sa spui ca a dorit sa ... da asa este .si nu ai oprit-o a raspuns el socat .insa realizand ca era vorba de shana acesta nu a continuat . si presupun ca yuji nu a acceptat acesta incercand sa o calmeze

pai acesta a incercat da rnu a reusit fiind mult prea surprins insa prieteni lor au incercat cel mai mult kazumi dar nu a avut un folos aceasta reusind sa o infurie

yeiks nu cred ca a fost cea mai buna ideee a continuat el stiind foarte bine ca nu ar trebui sa stai in calea furiei unei fete mai les o fata care era o ceata a focului

da asta asa este .s spus el fiind de acord . si ce sa intamplat in continuare a intrebat el iar alastor a inceput sa ii povesteasca ce sa intamplat dupa ce shana a fost in mica sa sesiune de studiu . ashura ascultand a ramas uimit acesta incepand sa se inroseasca .insa a inceput si mai mult amintindusi ce sa intamplat cand acesta a vorbit cu rika . insa realizand ca era deja in interiorul scolii acesta a lasat deoparte gandurile nepotrivite pe care le a avut concentranduse . .mai tarziu in aceea zi cand orele au fost terminate ashura sa indrepat spre scoala unde invata rika acsta luindusi la revedere de la takato henry si terimon care se intrebau fiecare unde se indrepata ceata focului

va spun baieti a spus takato e clar ca naruto si rika sunt apropiati

hm posibil a continuat henry dar sti mi se pare putin cam ciudat ca ei doi sunt impreuna adica chiar daca naruto e putin mai rece macarel nu distruge digimoni pentru date ci doar ii opreste

da dar asta nu inseamna ca nu il face atat de prietenos

da asta asa este . hei dar de ce va intereseaza ce fac cei doi a spus terimon intervenind

huh? ce ? cum poti spune asta terimon adica nu vreau sa ma bag dar oare nu crezi ca rika este prea distanta adica stiu ca sunt draguti impreuna dar ...

montainai henry poate ca nu sunt chiar asa de rai sti

da poate a raspuns el takato fiind de acord . ori cum lasandui pe cei doi la o parte cum stau lucrurile intre tine si jeri .a intrebat henry acesta avand un ranjet .ah nu stiu despre ce vorbesti henry . a raspuns el dorind sa nege totul .

oh haide e deja evident ca o placi asa ca de ce nu ii spui ce simti a intrebat prietenul sau henry . facandul pe takato sa inroseasca .

c ceeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee nu nu pot face asta a raspuns el fiind foarte jenat dar situatia a devenit si mai jenanta atunci cand jeri care era in drum spre casa a auzit cand takato a strigat asa ca aceasta devenind curiosa apropiinduse de cei doi baieti si digimon a intrebat

urf urf ce nu poti sa faci ?

whaaaaaaaaaa aa strigat takato surprinzandui pe cei trei

nu nu mai fa asta te rog a raspuns el punandusi mana catre inima care batea foarte rapid datorita faptului ca a fost speriat

urf urf oh imi pare rau te am speriat ?

ah d da asa c cred a spus el 

bine atunci dar poti sa imi raspunzi la intrebare a intrebat ea stand in fata lui takato care din motive anume incepuse sa se emotioneze .ah ah pai vezi tu cand am spus ca nu pot sa o fac mam referit la faptul ca nu pot sa merg astazi in parc .a spus el sperand ca jeri sa il creada

henry si terimon insa auzind scuza pe care takato a folosit-o su lovit in acelais timp

 _o haide serios asta e ceea mai buna scuza cu care poti veni_

 _ce a fost asta serios oh cred ca eu sau henry am fi facut mai bine de atat_

hmm ce pacat a rspuns ea facandui pe cei doi sa cada acestia ne putand sa creada cat de usor a putut fi pacalita .

 _oh haide pentru numele cum poate sa creada asta ori e foarte desteapta si doar se preface ori_

 _uh incredibil fata asta e seriosa sau ce pentru ca nu inteleg_

au gandit cei doi takato pe dealta parte _phew asta a fost aproape foarte aproape imi pare rau jeri imi place foarte mult de tine dar nu nu pot sa iti spun asta adica daca ai afla cine sunt cu adevarat cine stie cum ai reactiona adica nu cred ca ti ar placea sa ai un prieten care are un digimon real '_ a fost ceea ce tajato sa gandit

ei sper ca poate ai noroc maine a rspuns ea plecand

d da s sper si eu . a raspuns el . sti au spus cei doi prietei asta a fost cea mai jalnica scuza cu care ai putut veni . da stiu a raspuns el .hei dupa ce ajung acasa vreti sa mergem in parc poate daca il sunam si pe naruto stiti ? .asta nu este o idee rea takato .de ce nu a rspuns henry indreptanduse spre casa .

dupa ce cei trei au ajuns fiecare acasa odata ce au terminat ce au avut de facut cei trei sau intalnit in park ei bine acum ca suntem aici ce ar fi sa il sunam si pe naruto .da de ce nu dar stiti care este numarul sau . a intrebat terimon . eu il stiu a raspuns takato si acesta formand numarul a incercat sa il sune .

intretimp ashura si rika eau amadoi in camera sa lucrand la ceea ce au primit insa nuse puteau concentra cei doi gandinduse la diverse lucruri totul insa a fost intrerupt atunci cand telefonul sau a inceput sa sune .rika devenind curioasa la intrebat daca are de gand sa raspunda .la inceput ashura nu a dorit insa vrand sa vaza cine este acesta deschizand telefonul a fost surprins vazand ca era takato . acesta luind decizia de a ii raspunde vrand sa vada ce doreste .a raspuns . dupa terminarea conversatiei rika vrand sa afle cine era la intrebat . cine a sunat mustati ?

ah era takato a raspuns el . oh googele head de ce nu ma mir a raspuns ea devenind iritata

oh haide rika de ce trebuie sa fi atat de dura cu el . uite mustati sunt dura cu google head pentru ca se comporta ca un copil nu e nici macar un tamer adevarat ci doar un pusti amator care nu stie in ce sa bagat sa nu mai vorbim ca nici macar nu si a evoluat dinozaurul pina si prietenul sau cu iepurasul acela terimon sunt mai buni de cat ei doi

oh haide doar nu vorbesti serios adica stiu ca henry are putin mai multe cunostinte despre joc dar chiar si asa a mandoi au multe de invatat sa sti si sti ca eu nu sunt un tamer asa ca poti fi mai blanda cu el . oh wow mi se pare mie sau esti mai moale acum mustati a raspuns rika ranjind iar ashura vazand ranjetul a raspuns .nu draga rika nu sunt o ceata a focului nu e moale dar totusi takato are multe de invatat si poate ca voi fi dur cu el poate chiar crud uneori dar totusi e inca un copil asa ca pot sa il las mai moale atunci cand nu luptam adica

hm mi se pare corect deci ce au vrut el si prietenul sau impreuna cu iepurasul

ah sa ma intalnesc cu ei in parc a raspuns el . oh terific probabila sa va jucati a raspuns ea continund .terific vezi de ce sunt dura astia doi nu fac nimic altceva de cat sa se joace in timp ce eu . a raspuns ea fiind nemultumita . rika credeam ca am trecut peste faza cu digivoluatul renamon a evoluat ce speri mai mult sau ce doresti mai mult

nu este vorba de asta mustati a raspuns ea

nu ? nu ? ah atunci despre ce este vorba a intrtebat el

ah despre .. a raspuns ea insa imediat sa razgandit continud .ah nimic mustati absolut nimic .

oh chiar asa tika draga ? a intrebat el continund pentru ca cred ca stiu despre ce este vorba

huh chiar sti ? a raspuns ea devenind un pic rosie

da stiu despre ce este vorba a raspuns ceata focului avand un ranjet pe fata

da micuta rika e trista ca am sa o las singurica aici in timp ce eu ma voi distra cu takato si cei lalti si de aceea nu vrea sa ma lase sa plec aceata vrand sa se joace cu mine in schimb a raspuns el intrun mod dramatic

da da asta asa este dar nu te ingrijora pentru ca am sa ma joc cu tine mai intai bine asa ca nu mai fi trista bine rika .

A A A AM SA ITI ARAT EU CINE E TRISTA SAU MICA MUSTATI

a strigat ea devenind jenata

oh dar de ce incerci sa negi adevarul rika draga adica este evident ca vrei ca eu sa ma joc cu tine si nu cu prieteni mei . URGGGGGGGGGGGGGG O SA VEZI TU CINE NU VREA CA TU SA PLECI CHIAR ACUM . a continuat ea strigand si incercand sa il loveasca hahaha daca vrei sa ma lovesti va trebui sa incerci mai bine STAI PE LOC CA SA TE LOVESC .nu de ce as face asta

a spus el incepind sa fuga iar rika era dupa el incercand sa il loveasca acesta avand o fata rosie

ei bine acum e mai bine rika draga ? sau vrei sa ne jucam in continuare a spus el razand

URGGGGGGGGGGG O STAI NU MAI SA TE PRIND EU APOI O SA VEZI CAT DE MULT VREAU SA MA JOC . a raspuns ea fiind intr-o urmarire aprinsa dupa ashura care vazand ca rika chiar daca era furioasa incepea sa se simta mai bine aratand ca ii place a continuat hm poate ca atunci daca nu iti place acest joc putem sa ne jucam ceva mai interesant sti si poate mai secret daca intelegi la ce ma referr dar asta numai daca doresti de sigur .

C CEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE CE AI SPUS a spus ea incepand sa tipe URGGGGGGGGGGGG DACA TE PRIND ESTI MORT MUSTATI AI INTELES MORT .oh dar de ce esti suparata tu esti cea care vrea sa be jucam eu doar am propus ceva mai intim sti adica tu ai fost cea care a venit cu ideea dar poate ca draga rika poate ca vrei sa fi atat de aproape de mine in cat ai planuit toata ideea aceea oh dar cine ar fi crezut ca cineva ca si tine poate fi in stare de asa o idee ne potrivita dar poate ca in secret nuesti o persoana rece ci mai degraba un alt tip de persoana tu ce spui hmm a intrebat el .la inceput ashura a fost putin panicat insa dupa cateva secunde acesta a auzit ceva ce nu ar fi trebuit si anume sunetul unei fete furioase foarte furioase

n naruto a strigat ea in spatele sau forminduse o aura foarte ominoas ESTI MORT DACA TE PRIND O SA ITI DORESTI SA NU MA FI INTALNIT VREODATA RENAMON DUTE DUPA EL ACUM

a strigat ea iar aceasta auzind a vrut sa plece insa aceasta vrand sa observe spectacolul putin mai mult la inceput aceasta nu a dorit sa o ajute pe rika insa realizand ca aceasta era foarte furioasa aparind in fata sa a raspuns da rika o sa incerc sa il prind a raspuns ea

OH SI RENAMON a raspuns ea NU IL RANI PENTRU CA EU VREAU SA O FAC PERSONAL MA AI AUZIT MUSTATI

ashura care era acum in unul dintre copaci privind ce a vrut sa faca rika acesta vrand sa scape de ce ar putea sa ii faca aceasta de si nu ar fi fost afectat sa gandit sa ii faca o farsa

 _prea bine graga mea rika daca asa vrei sa ne jucam atunci am in minte o idee nu mai buna_

a spus el realizand planul perfect . rika intre timp erain cautarea prietenului sau aceasta spunandui lui renamon sa caute prin afara casei insa nici renamon sau rika nu l-au putut gasi

firar unde poate fi a raspuns rika devenind frustrata . rika nu l-am putu gasi .da stiu renamon hai sa mai cautam iar daca nu il gasim atunci il vom astepta iar cand va sosi o sa ii arat eu lui a raspuns ea fiind inca furioasa . cautarea cetei focului insa sa dovedit a fi una imposibila rika si renamon incercand sa dea de urma sa prin toata casa insa fara succes

uhg re renunt a spus rika extenuata ori unde ar fi mustsati sa ascuns bine a comentat ea

renamon fiind de aceeasi parere .insa cele doua au fost intrerupte atunci cand au vazut ceea ce parea a fi o fertita in varsta de 5 ani imbracata cu o rochie cu rochie simpla de culoare alba aceasta avand un ghiozdan in spate si o plalrie pe cap avand in mana un ursulet .la vedera fetei atat rika cat si renamon au ramas surprinse intrebanduse cine era fetita si de unde a venit . fetita care era de fapt ashura deghizat vazandule pe cele doua a intrebat

c cautati c ceva a aanume ? a intrebat ea vrand sa para cat mai inocenta cu putinta

la intrebare fetitei rika atunci ia raspuns .da caut pe cineva sti unde ar putea fi ?

uhm nup n nu c cred c ca stiu a raspus ea incercand safie cat mai drguta

oh ah bine atunci a raspuns ea . dar tu cine esti a intrebat rika iar fetita a raspuns

yuki yuki uzumaki . atunci cand rika a auzit numele fetei a ramas surprinsa

ah .. bine stai putin y yuki ai spus ca numele tau este u uzumaki ? a intrebat ea vrand sa afle

umh da asa e . atunci rika gandinduse putin aceasta realizand ca singura persoana pe care o stia cu acest nume nu era nimei alt cineva de cat ceata focului ashura a intrebat -o vramd sa afle cie ii erau parinti .

ah bine yuki poti sa imi spui cine sunt parinti tai .a rspuns ea vrand sa afle daca ceea ce banua era corect sau gresit .fetita auzind intrebarea a alergat in directia rikai surpinzandu-o pe ea si renamon in acelasi timp .

h hei c ce faci a raspuns rika vrand sa afle iar renamon fiind suspiciuoasa era in garda insa cele doua au fost imediat surprinse cand yuki si a dat palaria jos surpinzandule pe cele doua insa cel mai mult pe rika vazand ca fetita avea aceeasi culoare ca si parul sau ins singura diferenta era faptul ca rika a vea parul prins in coada iar fetita il avea liber insa o alta asemanare era cea a ochilor fetita avand o frumoasa culoare de albastru ametist acesta avsnd de asemenea trei mustati pe ambi obraji . rika privindu-o mai de aproape din trun motiv anume a inceput sa devina complet rosie inima sa incepand sa bata cu putere la realizarea soc pe care tocmai o urmarea . ashura privind expresia rikai era foarte amuzat de rezultat .rika insa avea parte de socul vieti sale _oh nu asta nue posibil nu e posibil nu e posibil dar ochii si parul si mustatile oh trezestete nu are cum e dor coincidenta da doar o coincidenta atat nu are cum sa fie posibil_

a gandit ea vrand sa nege ce a avazut ina fiind curioasa a intrebat

ah yuki de ce esti atat de aprope de mine a raspuns ea vrand sa nege la ce se gandea deja

uhm mami ce vrei sa spui de ce sa nu fiu aproape de tine a raspuns ea luanduo in brate pana la urma nu tu mi ai dat numele nu tu ai fost cea care in tot deauna ai fost acolo pentru mine spunadumi meru cat de fericita esti ca mam nascut . te iubesc mami esti cea mai frumoasa a spus ea dandui un sarut pe obraz . rika pe dealta parte impreuna cu renamon au intrat amandoua in stare de soc ramand complet nemiscate insa in cazul rikai totul era mult mai rau creierul acesteia incepand sa se supra incalzeasca . rezultand in eliberarea celui mai puternic tipat din partea rikai

A AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

dupa ce rika a elierat tipatul bunica sa care a auzit a venit in spatele casei alergand teminduse crezind ca rika a vea probleme

rika ce sa intamplat de ce ai tipat asa a raspuns bunica sa insa aceasta a ramas surprinsa cand a vazut ca in bratele nepoaatei sale era o fetita de 5 ani care era o copie exacta a rikai singura diferenta fiind culoarea ochilor si faptul ca acesta avea mustati pe ambi obraji facandu -o sa para foarte dragalasa .oh vai mh ah si cine esti tu domnisoara a intrebat seiko fiind surprinsa de scena . um yuki uzumaki yuki a raspuns ea in mod politicos

oh vai ei bine imi pare bine de cunostinta yuki numele meu este seiko .seiko hara

ohhh a raspuns ea fiind entuziasmata

daca nu te superi imi poti spune ce cauti aici yuki si daca imi poti spune unde sunt parinti tai cred ca sunt foarte ingrijorati a raspuns ea insa a fost intrerupta de yuki . spunandui . nu e nevoie sa ii chemati .oh si de ce nu draga a intebat ea .

prntru ca nu va fi nevoie a rspuns ea . pai si de ce nu ? a intrebat seiko

pentru ca chiar daca nu stiu unde se afla tatal meu mami e chiar aici a raspuns ea srangandu-o pe rika mai tare . laandu-o pe seiko socata . dar aceasta vrand sa se asigure ca nu era un truc a intrebat-o ah yuki esti absolut sigura ca rika este mama ta a intrebat ea iar fetita auzind intrebarea a raspuns .da ea este mama mea . hmm esti sigura draga adica absoult sigura

um da eu sunt fica rikai nanoka tatal meu fiind naruto uzumaki a raspuns ea avand cel mai mare zambet . cand cele doua au auzit ce fetita a spus au ramas fara cuvinte rika care era deja aprope in stare catatonica ne mai putand rezistat a lesinat din cauza socului pe care la avut ingrijorindu-o oarecum pe seiki . yuki care era de fapt ashura de ghizat realizand ca probabil a fost prea mult a rugat-o pe seiko inca suvb acea forma sa o duca pe rika in camera sa . seiko auzind a luat-o pe nepoata sa in camera sa . cand a terminat seiko care era cu yuki au plecat in sufragerie aceasta plecad sa pregateasca ceva pentru micuta . yuki intretimp era preocupata de ce sa intampla t mai devreme _uh poate ca am exagerat cand am facut asta dar totusi a fost i farsa buna poate putin cruda dar buna fara indoiala_ au fost gandurile sale insa acesta a fost intrerupt atunci cand seiko care a intrat in sufragerie ia spus .bine yuki poti sa te opresti acum poate ca ai reusit sa o pacalesti pe rika si poate si pe mine putin dar stiu ca nu esti reala e mult prea subit si bizar si totusi o copie a nepoatei mele rika

da aveti dreptate a rspuns ea acesta explodand sub o perdea de fum aratand ca era de fapt ceata focului ashura . spre privirea uimita si tot odata surprinsa a lui seiko

ashura vazandui privirea a explicat ce sa intamplat acesta spunandui ca a fost o tehnica numita tehnica de transformare .seiko dupa ce a ascultat explicatia cetei focului acesta ia explicat de ce a de cis sa se transforme intr-o copie apropae identica a rikai

atunci seiko auzind explicatia a de ce ai decis sa faci asta

pai ce farsa mai buna de cat acesta insa nu am favut farsa doar pentru a o opri pe rika

nu ? ai facut-o pentru asta ? a intrebat ea

nu poate ca nu ati fost prezenta dar eu da si am vazut clar ce simte rika pentru mine

oh chiar asa ? naruto ?. a intrebat ea .

da de si nu a fost prea subtil datorita faptului ca era curioasa am vazut clar ;a ce se gindea rika si fie ca ar rea sa admita sau nu atunci cand ma vazut transformat in forma unei fetite de 5 ani la inceput acesta a crezut ca eu eram deja cu altcine va a raspuns el uimindu-o pe seiko care a zambit vazand ca rika vroia sa fie cu el.

apoi insa dupa ce ea a intrebat care era parinti formei pe care am luat-o atuci cand am alergat spre ea rika vazand copia aproape identica a fetei a eamas surprinsa incercand sa nege sau sa ascunda ce a simtit insa dupa ce forma pe care am luat-o a desvaluit ca este fica sa rika chiar daca a incercat sa nege acesta nu a putut lovitura finala fiind cand a fost dezvaluit ca aparent eu si rika am fi parinti ceea ce automat inseamna un singur luvru .

ca tu si rika erati casatoriti nu ? a rspuns ea

yup stiu ca am mers putin cam departe dar e evident ca rika isi doreste o familie chiar daca nu vrea sa admita adica a fost evident a raspuns el . ei bine oricum asta nu trebuie sa se intample chiar acum dar daca pe viitor asta e ceea ce ar dori atunci . hm atunci asta e ceea ce ai dori nu ?

da aevarul e ca tin la rika si o consider mai mult de cat o amica si stiu ca si ea simte la fel asa ca de ce nu .a easpuns el iar seiko a ramas surprinsa acesta avand cate va lacrimi in ochi

oh multumesc naruto nu sti de cand eu si rumiko am asteptat ca rika in sfarsit sa fie fericita iar daca asta a putut fi si poate fi posibil in continuare atunci sa sti ca eu iti incredintez fericirea rikai in minile tale si sa sti ca esti ca si un membru al familiei

oh multumesc .nu eu iti sunt recunoscator de cand ai venit lucrurile sau schimbat nu am mai vazut-o pe rika sa se distreze de foarte mult timp . ehehe nu pot sa imi asum creditul .a rspuns el . ei bine sa stit ica am sa plec putin dar voi veni inapoi

oh scuze pleci undeva . mh da cati va prieteni mau rugat sa stau cu ei

oh nu imi pare rau atunci daca re retin .oh nu chiar de loc sunt sigur ca nu se vor supara

ahh de ci de aceea ai facut ce ai facut huh?

mh da rika a auzit ca am fost chemat si nu cred ca ia placut si ne dorind sa imi spuna ca vroia sa stea cu mine a decis sa ascunda asta iar eu am fortat-o dar lucrurile au cam scapat de sub control . hahahahahaha ce interesant ei atata timp cat rika e multumita cred ca ajunge . da asta asa este .a raspuns el . si ridicanduse sa dus sa se pregateasca . luind un dus foarte scurt sa dus apoi in camera rikai intrand usor pentru a nu o trezi acesta pregatinduse , cand totul a fost gata acesta sa indreptat spre poarta si iesind a plecat inspre park

iar odata ajuns acesta fiind intampinat de prieteni sai care lau intrebatde ce a intarziat

acesta le a raspuns .ah rika a fost cam suparata asa ca am stat mai mult cu ea

apoi cei trei intreband la ce sa referit a inceput sa le povesteasca ce sa intamplat la final facandui pe cei trei sa rada insa in acelasi timp sa se sperie de abilitatile sale de a creea farse

wow nu imi vine sa cred asta e incredibil sa sti ca asi fi vrut sa fiu acolo a rspuns terimon

acesta primind in schimb o lovitura din partea lui henry

aww hei a durut a raspuns el .sa sti ca nu este frumos terimon ,ei haide nu imi spune ca nu ai fi vrut sa vezi si tu . ah p poate a rspuns el fiind de acord cu prietenul sau

takato intretimp era surprins acesta incepand sa rada de asemenea dar spre deosebire de henry si terimon acesta nu dorea sa fi fost prezent acesta avand putina compasiune pentru rika . iar ashura vazaand ca takato era rezervat a continuat . hei nu te ingrijora bine tiotul este in ordine bine . da dar nu crezi ca ai mers putin cam departe ?

pate dar nu e ca si cum nu voi explica ce am facut asa ca este bine oricum eu si rika doar am stat impreuna jucandune asa ca nu este nimic rau poate putin cam prea de parte dar nimic rau bine .um daca spui tu naruto . apoi cei patru au plecat la ascunzatoare unde au stat impreuna acestia distranduse pina la apusul soarelui . ei bine baieti a fost dristactiv dar acum va trebui sa plec ,oh ah bine . au rspun cei trei . dar inainte ca ashura sa plece acesta ia avertizat

hei daca veti vedea ceva rosu si timpul se va opri in loc daca va puteti misca sa nu va speriati bine .huh? si de ce nu ? au intrebat ei . pentru ca totul va fi in ordine bine

ah bine daca spui tu iar acestia au plecat .

ashura de indata ce a ajuns acesta vazand ca rika era deja in picioare a intrebat-o cum se simte acesta insa era pe punctul de al ataca insa el a oprit-o

rika . da a rspuns ea . ce ce e . sti ca ti am spus ca iti voi arata adevarul ei bine acum ca sa inserat cred ca este timpul rika . huh? timpul a raspuns ea

da rika acum a sosit a rsspuns el ochi sai devenind ageri aproape de gheata rika privind cum ochi sai sau schimbat odata cu comportamentul realizand ca timpul a sosit acesta sa dus in camera sa pregatinduse . ashura facand de asemenea dupa ce cei doi au terminat acestia sau reintors in sufragerie surprinzandu-o pe seiko . care vazandui ia intrebat daca acestia au de gand sa plece la o intalnire . ijnsa seiko a fost surprinsa atunci cand ceata focului ia raspuns

nu bunicuta seiko nu mergem la o intalnire dar vom face ceva ceva foarte important si as dori sa ne insotesti daca vei dori .oh serios . da . bine daca spui tu naruto voi veni . bun dar inainte de asta poate sa vina si fica dumeavoastra .huh ? rumiko ?

da ceea ce am sa va arat este important a raspuns el fiind foarte serios

oh ce interesant pai daca spui ca este important cred ca voi veni si eu

bine a rspuns el zambind dupa ce cele doua sau pregatit ashura care era afara vsandule le a spus inainte sa incepem as vrea ca o ultima persona sau cel putin non persona sa vina cu noi

huh ? non persoana ? la ce te referi naruto . totul va fi clar imediat . rika daca ai dori

uh se pare ca esti serios nu naruto ?

da sunt acun cheamo aici rika asta e importat

a rsspuns el surprinzandule pe cele doua doamne

mh renamon a strigat ea

iar ea fiind strigata a raspuns da rika poti sa ne insotesti

daca asta este dorinta ta a rspuns ea surprinzandule pe mama sa si pe bunica sa

ah r rika ce ce se intampla aici . a intrebat rumiko .

totul va fi clar in cateva mpomente a rspuns acesta incepand sa numere si ajuingand la final a strigat SIGILIU atunci totul a inghetat instant devenind un rosu complet

socandule pe rika si pe seiko impreuna cu mama rikai

care in mod surprinzator nu au inghetat ah ce se intampla n naruto a intrebat rika devenind speriata . nu te teme rika ti am spus ca am sa iti arat adevarul si asta am facut dar acesta e doar inceputul a spus el .acesta fiind transformat instantaneu in forma sa de ceata a focului avand yougasaul peste hainele sale . ah de ce arati asa n naruto au raspuns cele doua femei mai in varsta vazand ca aparenta baiatului sa schimbat acesta avand acum parul purpuriu de foc ca si ochi sai fiind invaluit de flacari . de ce arat asa ? simplu pentru ca asta e forma mea reala a spus el . acum ca stiti ce sunt datimi voie sa ma introduc eu sunt ceata focului a lui alastor cel ce este cunoscut ca si flacara raiului eu sunt vanatirul cu parul de foc si ochi arzind a continuat intensificandusi flacarile si uimindule pe fete

ah deci ce esti tu mai exact

o ceata a focului . alastor pori sa vorbesti acum

prea bine ashura

wow ce a fost asta au intrebat vazand pamdantivul care era la gatul lui ashura

acesta este alastor a spus el aratand catre cosaytos

apoi incepeand sa mearga prin oraasul care era acum complet inghetat in timp ashra a ineput sa le dezvaluie adevarul fetelor care erau complet socate de ceea ce au auizt

deci vrei sa spui ca o lume complet diferita este alaturi de a noastra au intrebat ele mergand

da iar acesta lume este lumea purpurie nu se stie cum a fost creeata insa ce se stie despre acesta lume este faptul ca este un desert fara viata . aha au raspuns ele fiiindule greu sa accepte ceea ce vedea . si locul unde ne aflam acum unde este mai exact au intrebat ele

intre cele doua lumi acesta fiind numit sigiliu dupa cum puteti vedea a continuat el mergand impreuna cu cele patru acest loc este complet separat de dimensiunea reala a continuat el iar rika realizad la ce sa referit nu a fost complet surprinsa insa mama sa si seiko da .ashura vazand expresiile lor a ecplicat acestea incepand sa realizeze oarecum la ce sa referit apoi ashura a inceput sa vorbeasca despre conflictul dintre cetele focului si denizeni si despre faptul ca totul a pornit de la o adunare care sa intamplat cu milenii in urma fapt ce le a socat inca odata . in continuare ashura a inceput sa le spuna despre comorile pe care denizeni le au creeat ajungand in cele din urma la fina sau mai bine spus la finalul partii lumii purpuri acesta a poi incepand sa le spuna ca nu era de fapt din dimensiunea lor ci dintr-o cu totul alta dimensiune una plina de shinobi la inceput clele patru au ramas socate insa ascultand ce a avut de spus au continuat sa mearga prin oras ashura spunad totul dspre lumea sa si despre putrile pe care acesta le avea pe linga cele de ceata a focului . auzind tot ce ashura a avut de spus cele patru nu au mai putut spune nimic dar acesta nu a terminat ajungand in cele din urma la originea chakrei si la fructul lui shinju pana la rasboilu dintre el si indra pe care lau purtat in timpul vieti originale si in formele transmigrante ajungand in cele din urma la forma pe care acesta o are acum insa nu fara a le spune despre incidentul pe care la vazut cu propi sai ochi atunci cand sa nascut rezultand in unuficarea sa cu kurama si transformare sa completa in ceata focului lui alastor apoi acesta continund cu evenimentele din viata sa pina la lupt adintre ael si indra care a rezultat in venirea sa aici ,acesta incheiind totul cu evenimentele de acum

deci vedeti acesta este adevarul a rspuns el iar cele patru nu au putut spune nimic insa rika capatand curaj a vorbit

wow nu este de mirare ca nu ti a pasat de oameni a rspuns ea acesta fiind totusi intrerupta de bunica sa si mama sa .

ce nu puteti nega adica uite unde suntem si uite prin cate a trecut nu este nici macar fiinta umana a raspuns ea acceptand adevarul . rika nu poti spune asta . a spus mama sa insa ea nu a raspuns iar seiko vazand ca cele doua au fost in impas a raspuns

este adevarat in ceea ce rika a spus draga .dar rika si tu naruto sau daca preferi ashura a continuat ea nu uitati un lucru poate ca el nu mai e fiinta umna dar corpul pe care il are chiar daca este nemuritor arre o parte umana deci asta inseamna ca o parte din tine este om chiar daca tu nu esti si nu ai fost de mult timp sa nu itati asta voi doi a rspuns ea fiica sa fiind de acord .dupa ce ashura le a dezvaluit adevarul acesta a dezactivat sigiliul totul revenind la normal indreptanduse cu totii spre casa incheind astfel inca o zi .


End file.
